For Now and Forever
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: Crossover with NCIS. No one at the lab knew Sara had a brother, save for Grissom, or that her brother was a criminal investigator for the Navy. But an explosion will send Sara to his side, and turn her life and the lives of everyone that knows her and her brother upside down.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday May 19th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
LVPD Crime Lab  
Hallway approaching the Break Room  
9:08 a.m. PST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Walking down the hallway as she read over her results for DNA, Sara grabbed her phone as she entered the break room, checking the display and frowning as she tried to place the area code. Handing the results to Nick, who was sitting at the table with Warrick and Greg, discussing something in the paper, she glanced over and saw Catherine out of the corner of her eye on the couch flipping through a magazine, Gil was pouring a cup of coffee, she mentally smiled over the fact they had gathered into the break room together while well into their double. Flipping open her phone she turned away from the group when her brain produced the answer to her question, Maryland, DC area…"Sidle," she answered.

"Ms. Sidle, this is Dr. Gelfand from Bethesda Naval Hospital, you're listed as the emergency contact for Leroy Gibbs?"

"Jeth?" Sara whispered, shocking the others when she slumped to the ground, "What happened? Is he okay?"

"There was an explosion, Mr. Gibbs is in a coma, but there is no medical explanation…"

"It's like he doesn't want to wake up," she continued softly. /-/Not again,/-/ she thought to herself. "I'll be there on the first flight, don't make any decisions without talking to me." Hanging up the phone she looked up at the five in the room watching her. "I need emergency leave," she began as her brain kicked in.

"Sara?" Nick started.

"What's going on?" Gil asked softly as he helped her up.

"My brother was in an explosion, I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Go," Gil nodded and she smiled before turning and making her way towards the locker room. Behind her she heard Catherine ask 'brother?'

Pulling out her cell she hit the speed dial, knowing she would get the voicemail, Tori was in session.

"Hi, you've reached Dr. Stark, I'm unavailable right now. If this is a medical emergency, please hang up and dial 911, if not leave me a message with your telephone number and I'll return your call as soon as possible."

Mouthing the words in time with the message, Sara gathered the stuff from her locker before smacking it closed, the familiar beep coming over the line a second later. "Vittoria it's Sara, I'm flying to Maryland, Jeth was in an explosion… again. I'm going to kill him when he wakes up," she grumbled as she approached the exit. "Anyway, I'm on my way there soon as I can get a flight, if you want to come I'll have a room. Nick might call, I just left everyone in the break room confused…"

Sara stopped next to her car, leaning against the back driver's door as she sighed, "Tori, don't do anything because it's him that will mess up what you've got. I couldn't bear to see you both gone. Call me alright?"

"Tori too?"

Glancing over at him she nodded "We were both there at Shannon's wedding. Kelly called us both 'Aunt'," Sara shrugged before sighing.

"Come here," Gil ordered lightly pulling her into a hug. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, stay," she shook her head. "Jim's just out of the hospital, and we haven't told the Sheriff about us yet, might raise questions if you take off after giving me emergency leave...I'll call though.

"Alright," he agreed after a few moments. "Let me know when you land, and if you want me there, tell me I'll come okay, Honey?"

"Promise," Sara smiled before glancing around then kissing him gently. "Get back to work Gil, I'll talk to you soon."

Nodding he watched her climb in the car and drive off before heading towards his office once more.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday May 19th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Vittoria Stark's Office  
5:48 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After her last patient of the day, Vittoria sat in her office listening to the message from Sara over and over. Jethro had been hurt and it was unknown whether or not he'd ever wake up again as there was no medical reason for him to be unconscious.

"I don't know if I can do this again, Jethro," Vittoria said quietly as she looked out the window as Sara's message played once more. "You promised Sara and me that we'd never have to sit by your bed again and pray for you to live," she said wiping away a tear. When the message finished one last time, Vittoria turned her machine off and picked up her phone and dialed the long familiar number.

"Tori?"

"It's me Sara," Vittoria replied as she collapsed into her chair with a sigh. "Any word yet?"

"No, I just landed about an hour ago, I'm just now reaching the hospital," Sara sighed over the line. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Vittoria lied, hoping Sara couldn't pick up on all of her emotions over the phone.

"Sure you are," Sara countered. "This is Jethro...the man has some sort of uncanny ability to send us both over the deep end with his little escapades..."

"Sara really…I'm fine," Vittoria tried. "Will they let you see him?"

"They don't get a choice, I'm his power of attorney," Sara answered. "Not that they need me in that capacity right now...I just feel sorry if any of his little team tries to stop me...I told that man he needed to introduce us to them over the years but of course this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs who never does what he's supposed to."

"You'll let me know how he's doing, right?" Vittoria asked quietly.

"Of course," she promised.

"Thanks."

"Always, I gotta go though, found a spot and I want to get inside. I'll call you when I know something, okay?

"Okay. Talk to you soon," Vittoria said before hanging up the phone and dropping her head down onto her crossed arms on her desk, not wanting to admit even to herself that she was crying.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday May 19th, 2006  
Bethesda, Maryland  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
L. Gibbs' Room  
8:50 p.m. EST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hello, get out," Sara announced walking into the hospital room after having learned that Jethro woke up while she was traveling, and he now had constant company from his coworkers. Only to see when she walked in that he was anything but welcoming to their attempts to make him regain the memory he woke up without.

"Excuse me?" the man she knew to be Tony DiNozzo spluttered.

"Who are you?" the woman with him asked, this one she knew was Jenny Shepard, a.k.a. an old partner of Jethro's…in every sense of the word, and current head of NCIS.

"I'm his sister, you're affecting his recovery, get out," she answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Anytime now," she added when they failed to move.

"What gives you the right…" Tony began angrily.

"Power of Attorney, and I'm his emergency contact, and I just arranged with the staff to only let anyone I approve of in," she smiled. "Don't make me call security, I will," she added evenly.

"Jethro doesn't have a sister," Jenny pointed out.

"According to his files he does," Captain Todd Gelfand spoke as he came into the room. "Ms. Sidle has asked that no one be allowed in without her permission, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now…"

"But Captain…" Tony protested.

"I will have security called," Sara spoke up with a sigh. "Look you care about my brother, I get that. But right now he doesn't know you and all you are doing is aggravating him. So I'm going to do everything to _help_ him, and if that means kicking you and the rest of the team out then so be it. So please, _leave_."

"Come on Tony, we need to find out about the progress in the case anyway," Jenny agreed after a moment before leading him from the room.

"I'm sorry about that Captain," Sara sighed as she looked at the doctor.

"It's alright, perhaps you'll be able to help him, he'll recognize you hopefully."

"Does he know? About Shannon and Kelly?" Sara asked after watching Jethro sleep for a few moments.

"Yes, but I don't think he understands it," Captain Gelfand admitted with a sigh. "You know of his history? I assumed you did from our conversation earlier…"

"I know, I was there when he woke up last time…it nearly killed him loosing Shan and Kels," she agreed softly.

"I can understand," he agreed with a nod. "I'm gonna go check on my other patients, you can stay as long as you want with him.

"Thank you," she smiled. "The phone, can I use it with a calling card?"

"Of course," he nodded before she watched him leave.

Crossing over she pulled a chair up next to the bed and brushed the hair from his forehead. "Jethro I'm going to kick your ass you know that?" she asked with another sigh. He didn't move…

She sat and watched him a while before turning and hunting in her purse for her calling card before picking up the phone, she wasn't going to leave to use her cell phone. Placing a call to Gil she left a message that she was at the hospital and she would call about two hours into his next shift unless something came up for some reason…or if by some miracle she fell aslee Then she dialed Vittoria's number and left a message, a bit surprised to not get an answer. She left the basic information, he was awake but he didn't remember anything since he was in Kuwait, before Shannon and Kelly died. She hadn't talked to him yet but she was with him, and she'd call back. Silently Sara hoped that Vittoria was with Nick and not on her way there…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday May 19th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Vittoria Stark's Office  
7:30 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Vittoria? You in here?" Nick called as he made his way into Vittoria's office. She was supposed to meet him at his place an hour ago for dinner and when she didn't show up, he decided to come looking. When she hadn't been at home and she wasn't answering her cell phone, he took a chance and tried her office, even though there was no answer when he had tried calling. It wasn't like Vittoria to not show up when she had said she would and he had been worried, his worry only increasing when he walked into her office and found her still in the same position she had been in when she got off the phone with Sara over an hour earlier. "Vittoria?" he called quietly as he knelt down next to her, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly. "Vittoria what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Vittoria said as she sat up and wiped away her tears.

"No Vittoria you're not, what's wrong? Does this have something to do with Sara?" he asked curiously.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, she got a phone call earlier and said she needed emergency leave because her brother had been injured. Vittoria, you and I both know Sara doesn't have a brother," Nick said.

"He's not her brother in the sense of biology, Nick," Vittoria sniffled. "There are things about Sara that are not my place to tell but Jethro married a very close friend of ours, a friend we considered like a sister to us and so when she married Jethro…"

"He became a brother to you," Nick finished wiping away the last of Vittoria's tears.

"Yeah."

"Come on, I'm taking you out to dinner to try to cheer you up," Nick said taking Vittoria by the hand and pulling her up from her desk.

"Nick…"

"No arguments Tori," Nick said, getting a look in his eyes that told Tori that arguing would be a complete waste of time and not to even bother trying.

"Alright," Vittoria agreed with a sigh as she allowed Nick to lead her from her office and out to his truck before climbing in next to her. A short while later found the couple sitting in one of the restaurants at the Venetian Hotel and Casino on the strip, enjoying dinner. Nick had managed to get Vittoria talking, if not about what had happened then at least about something that could take her mind off of what had happened.

"Vittoria, there's something I want to ask you. Something I've been wanting to ask you for quite some time now actually," Nick said.

"What is it?" asked Vittoria curiously.

"Well," Nick began taking Vittoria's hand in his across the table. "I know we've only being seeing each other this way for about six months now but Tori…" he trailed off, trying to find the words. "Tori, I'm in love with you and…and I want to marry you."

"You…what?" asked Vittoria in complete shock.

"Will you marry me?" Nick asked as he produced a simple gold band with a single diamond in the center.

"Nick, I…I don't know what to say. There are things about me, about my past that you don't know," Vittoria said.

"Tori, your past doesn't matter to me. The woman before me is all I care about," Nick reassured. "Look Tori, I realize this is coming completely out of left field and if you feel like you need time then that's okay. I understand."

"You wouldn't mind if I took time to think about it?"

"No of course not," he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Vittoria simply nodded in understanding, not quite able to form the right words.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday May 19th, 2006  
Bethesda, Maryland  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
L. Gibbs' Room  
10:23 p.m. EST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Morning Sleepyhead," Sara smiled when she saw the familiar blue eyes open.

"Sara?" Jethro asked surprised as he looked over at her. "God, you're the first familiar person I've seen all day."

"It was all my master plan, that way I'd look all the more wonderful when you saw me," she teased.

"Brat," he chuckled harshly and she grabbed the water for him.

"How you feeling Jeth?" she asked seriously once he had enough.

"Like I got thrown off a building or something."

"More like thrown out of a boat when it exploded," she nodded. "How's the memory?"

"Is it true?" he asked quietly. "Shannon and Kelly?"

Sara choked back the lump that formed in her throat at the pleading in his eyes. "Oh Jeth, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she slipped her fingers in his.

"I should have known, you look so different, older than the girl you were just leaving behind then…"

"I'm not that old mister," she argued slightly and he smiled before it drifted away.

"They want me to remember something for their investigation…" he sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"If you do, you do. If not…well they're investigators it's their job to figure things out. That's what I'm told enough times at work…" she shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Jeth, concentrate on getting up out of this bed. Don't force the memories; it will just be harder…"

"You sticking around for a while, Brat?"

"As long as you need me."

"And Tori? She coming too?" he asked as he started to drift back to sleep.

"Don't know if she can leave her patients, but she sends hugs," Sara answered softly before sighing to herself when she noticed he was out cold. It was not going to be an easy time for any of them…

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday May 20th, 2006  
Bethesda, Maryland  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
L. Gibbs' Room  
10:23 a.m. EST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

She couldn't say exactly what it was that had made her suddenly decide to hop a plane bound for Washington. Was it Nick? Was it what he was asking of her or was it something more? She hadn't seen Jethro in more than a year. If truth be told their 'relationship' had been slowly dying for almost two years. It had started slowly at first, shortly after Kate had been kidnapped by the Moussad double agent Ari Haswari. That was when he started pushing her away. Each trip she made east he had less and less time to spend with her and over the year he just pulled further and further away and then Ari killed Kate. A sniper shot to the head shortly after she stopped a bullet meant for Jethro. She'd gone to Kate's funeral to support Jethro in his time of loss. He'd barely spoken two words to her the entire time she had been there and there had been no communication with him since. She'd tried calling him several times shortly after the funeral but he never returned her calls. She got the message loud and clear and eventually just stopped calling altogether and now…Now she found herself back in Washington to see after a man who had made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with her.

As the elevator slowly stopped, Vittoria found herself hesitating as she went to step off. Could she really do this? Could she put her heart through the ordeal she knew awaited her if she laid eyes on Jethro again after so long. Her feelings for him had never changed over the years but she knew where she stood in his life, so she chose to put them aside and try to move on with her life, to move on with Nick. But then if that was the case, what was she doing here and why hadn't she said yes to Nick earlier?

As she neared the ICU room, her steps faltered even more as she took in the image of the man on the bed before her and tried to reconcile it to the image in her mind. The image of the strong and steadfast Marine she had unwittingly fallen in love with years before.

"Tori?" Sara asked surprised when she walked up behind her friend from getting coffee.

"Sara," Vittoria said, spinning around suddenly, almost knocking the cup out of Sara's hand in the process. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry it wasn't that hot anyway," Sara waved her off. "Decide to come after all? Did you get my message?" she continued quietly.

"Message? Which message?" asked Vittoria in confusion.

"I called your cell phone last night after I got here, to let you know how he was..."

"Oh, I…I didn't realize…"

"Well, he did wake up last night after I was here. He woke up before I got here, but he doesn't remember anything since Kuwait, before Shannon and Kelly died," Sara sighed as she leaned back against the wall.

"Fifteen years? He doesn't remember the last fifteen years?" asked Vittoria in surprise.

"Not a thing," she agreed. "He knows that Shan and Kels are dead, he asked me if it was true, what they had told him when he woke up last night. His coworkers are trying to force him to remember but it's only making him more frustrated so I kinda kicked them out until further notice. He looks like hell, but there's still a spark of him under that...God he reminds me so much of how he was the first time we went through this..." Sara sighed heavily.

"The more he tries to force the memories the more they'll fight it. The walls in his mind will continue to build the longer he tries to force himself to remember," Vittoria said as she turned and walked over to the window looking into Jethro's room, her hand resting lightly on the glass. "The worst thing they can do is try to _make_ him remember."

"I know," Sara agreed softly. "Want to come in? He should wake up sometime soon..."

"It's probably best if I don't," Vittoria said before turning and walking away from the window. "I'm probably the last person he wants to see."

"Tori, I don't know what's been going on with you two the last two years; you know I don't push..." Sara began softly. "But even if he did have the memory of the last 15 years, you are one of Shannon's dearest friends, hell you're his daughter's godmother, and beyond that, a dear friend of his own. He just nearly died; I'm pretty sure that whatever it was these past two years doesn't matter in the grand scheme..."

"It hurts to see him like this Sara," Vittoria said as she slumped into a chair.

"I know,"' Sara smiled sadly as she sat next to her. "Do you want to just go back home?"

"I don't know," Vittoria sighed. "I…I don't even know what brought me here to tell you the truth. I left the restaurant and found myself at the airport. I guess I thought…I thought…I don't know what I think anymore," she said dropping her head into her hands.

"You're thinking that Jeth, a major part of both of our lives, was in a major accident and nearly died. You're thinking that you need to see him but at the same time seeing him is harder than it would be in your mind...Tori you've seen this countless times, people react differently than they normally might in an extremely emotional situation...but he's not dying, and given time he's going to be back to the Leroy Jethro Gibbs we all love to hate...so don't feel honor bound to stay just because you came...I'm not trying to make you leave though, you know that," Sara pointed out quickly. "But we both know that there are people that need you in Vegas, and Jeth and I would understand if you want to go back."

"I feel as though I need to be here, yet at the same time it's just so hard. It hurt so much…" Vittoria swiped at an escaping tear. "He cut me out of his life, Sara. He may not remember doing it but I do and I know how I felt when he did it. And now…"

"And now you don't know if you can give him a second chance without it breaking you into a million pieces," Sara continued softly. "I don't want to be the pessimistic one here, but you've found yourself to an extent Tori, you've never been me who held on like a dog with a bone for eight years waiting for the smallest glance. Yes, I got the happy ending with Gil, but that was simply because something finally knocked him over the head thankfully...Jeth's never been able to do a relationship since Shan, I don't want to see you get hurt again...I don't trust him not to hurt you," she admitted quietly.

"Nick asked me to marry him," Vittoria said quietly.

"Do you want to?" Sara asked, not exactly surprised, she knew he was head over hells for her.

"If he'd asked me yesterday I wouldn't have hesitated to say yes but now…"

"But now you've got this news of Jeth and it's thrown you for a loop?"

"Part of me is saying I should just walk out of this hospital, get on a plane and marry Nick but another part is hoping for a second chance with Jeth. God Sara, am I crazy?"

"No, you love him," Sara shook her head, smiling softly. "Don't make my mistake though Tori, if you really think that he might not give you a chance, then don't give him one. Don't give up a chance at happiness for him, you deserve happiness. We both know it's a complete utter fluke that I've found mine, but you don't deserve anymore pain from waiting on him…and he doesn't deserve you if all he does is cause you this pain...but if you think there's a chance this time, then stay...I can't tell you what to do Tori, but I'm here either way, alright?"

Vittoria nodded as she sat back, leaning her head against the wall. "You might want to get in there."

"I'm going," Sara agreed glancing towards the room. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm not going to do anything drastic if that's what you're worried about. I actually wouldn't mind lying down for a while to be honest. I haven't slept since leaving Vegas and that was late last night after getting your call," Vittoria said.

"Here," Sara rose and pulled the key out of her pocket. "Go ahead and use the room I got," she continued before describing where it was. "I'm not going to tell him you're here, so if you feel like just heading back after getting some rest, go for it. If not, I'll see you here okay?"

"Thanks," Vittoria said taking the key from Sara before rising and making her way towards the elevator.

Sara watched her go before heading into Jethro's room, finding him still asleep, giving her plenty of time to consider the situation they were all in.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday May 20th, 2006  
Chevy Chase, Maryland  
Holiday Inn  
Room 2205  
3:11 p.m. EST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Groaning Vittoria rolled over and grabbed her incessantly ringing cell phone off the night stand and flipped it open before attempting to get it to her ear. "Dr. Vittoria Stark."

"Good afternoon Dr. Stark. My name's Anthony DiNozzo and I'm with Naval…

"You're with NCIS," Vittoria interrupted. "What can I do for you Special Agent DiNozzo?" she asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"How…"

"I've worked with NCIS, JAG, FBI, CIA, etc in the past. What can I do for you Agent DiNozzo?" Vittoria asked again.

"We need your assistance. A key witness needs help recovering their memories surrounding their accident. We need your help in unlocking those memories," Tony said.

"It's risky trying to force a patient to remember Agent DiNozzo, it's best to let the memories resurface on their own and help the patient put them into context. The more you push the patient the stronger the wall blocking the memories becomes…"

"I'm aware of that Dr. Stark but this is a vital witness to an incident involving national security. I'm afraid we don't have much choice in the matter," Tony said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee I'm going to get the results you're looking for," Vittoria said.

"Whatever you can give us is greatly appreciated," Tony said. "When can you get to Bethesda Naval Hospital? I'm assuming you'll need a flight out from Las Vegas, I can arrange to have a ticket waiting for you McCarran…"

"No need Agent DiNozzo, I can be at Bethesda Naval in thirty minutes," Vittoria said cutting him off as she climbed out of bed.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm in DC already, Agent DiNozzo. I'll be there in thirty minutes. Who will be meeting me and where?"

"You'll be meeting Jenny Shepard," Vittoria nearly stumbled at hearing the name. "She's the director of NCIS. She'll meet you in the main lobby of the hospital," Tony said.

"Alright, thank you, Agent DiNozzo," Vittoria said hanging up the phone as she made her way into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and throw her clothes back on. She had borrowed some of Sara's so she could get some sleep, not wanting to sleep in her suit from the day before.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday May 20th, 2006  
Bethesda, Maryland  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Main Lobby  
3:45 p.m. EST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Director Shepard?" Vittoria asked the nurse at the desk in the main lobby of the hospital, not knowing what the other woman actually looked like. Following the direction the nurse indicated Vittoria made her way over to where the other woman was standing. As she approached, Vittoria took in the appearance of the other woman. She was five foot eight in heels; well cut tailored black suit and short-cropped red hair. /-/Jethro's type to a T. I could never compete with someone like her,/-/ Vittoria thought sadly. "Excuse me Director Shepard?"

"I'm Jenny Shepard," Jenny said turning around and taking in the appearance of the woman before her. She was about five foot six or seven in flat shoes, red hair down to her shoulder blades and green eyes. Her clothes on the other hand left much to be desired in Jenny's opinion. Definitely not the attire she was expecting a doctor as highly renowned as Vittoria Stark to be wearing. If she had to give the attire a description, she would be hard pressed to describe it as anything but frumpy. "Dr. Stark?"

"Yes. Agent DiNozzo said you needed my help?" Vittoria said as Jenny started leading her towards the bank of elevators.

"Yes, we do. A critical witness has been severely injured and can't remember what happened. We need your help in unlocking those memories," Jenny said as she punched the button for the ICU floor.

"Well, as I told your Agent, Director, I can't guarantee to get the results that you desire. The mind is a complex organism. If the patient pushes too hard then it could ultimately end up working against you as the memories will just get buried further and further into the subconscious," Vittoria explained as they made their way out of the elevator and over towards the ICU room, Vittoria not really paying attention to which room they were entering. "I can try to help but…"

"What are you doing here?" Sara demanded harshly as she stepped out of the room, inside Jethro was being checked over by a nurse. "Tori?" she asked surprised.

"Dr. Stark is here to help Jethro regain his lost memories," Jenny said, taking note of the name Sara used to address the other woman.

"I…I had no idea," Vittoria said. "They never said the patient's name."

Sara sighed before looking back at Jenny, "You, _out_. I threatened it once; don't think I won't call security on you. Tori if you want go ahead and go in but there's no need to do the whole must try to make him remember deal."

Vittoria nodded. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way over to the door leading into Jethro's room, entering it once the nurse left.

"Tori? Is that really you?" Jethro asked when he noticed Vittoria standing in the doorway.

"Yes Jethro, it's me," Vittoria said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes as she took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been thrown through a wall, or as Sara said, a boat," he sighed. "Frustrated that I can't get out of this room, let alone this bed. And irritated and aggravated beyond description that everyone is trying to force me to remember the events that brought me here."

"Don't try to force the memories Jeth, that will only bury them deeper," Vittoria said.

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Jethro snapped irritably.

"Please don't yell at me Jethro, I'm only trying to help," Vittoria pleaded quietly, almost on the verge of tears at seeing the man she loved with all her heart, so broken in front of her.

"I'm sorry Tori," Jethro apologized, the quaver in Vittoria's voice not going unnoticed by him. "Are you alright? You look as if you're in pain."

"It hurts me to see you like this Jethro," Vittoria said, still not quite meeting his gaze.

"That's not it," Jethro argued. "Come here," he said holding out his hand for Vittoria to take it.

Vittoria hesitated a moment before slowly reaching out and taking Jethro's hand and allowing him to encourage her out of her chair and to sit on the side of his bed.

Once she was seated beside him, Jethro reached up and touched her cheek gently. "Tori I…" his words trailed off as he suddenly rolled forward, curling in on himself.

"Jeth?" Vittoria called quietly in concern as he curled towards her. "Oh God Jeth, it's okay," she soothed as she wrapped her arms around him, realizing suddenly what was most likely happening. "Don't fight them Jeth, let them come," she told him quietly as she rocked him. A few minutes later she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never should have treated you the way that I did."

"Jeth what are you…" Vittoria began as Jethro sat back and laid a hand on her cheek once more.

"I'm sorry," he said once more. "I don't know what I was thinking when I did that to you."

"You remember?" asked Vittoria in shock.

"I remember how I used to look forward to your visits and how after Kate was kidnapped, I started pushing you away," he said wiping away the tears that had started falling down Vittoria's cheeks.

"Oh God Jeth, it hurt so much when you pushed me away like you did. I was afraid to come see you, knowing that you didn't remember anything that happened between us in the past few years but that I did. That I would look at you and know that you saw me as I was fifteen years ago and yet knowing that…"

"Shh," Jethro soothed as he pulled Vittoria forward into his arms, switching their roles from a few minutes earlier and soothing her and holding her tight as she cried.

Meanwhile, Sara had resorted to walking to the Nurse's desk to have security called when Jenny refused to move, and she wasn't about to punch the woman like she was seriously wishing she could...while she had the chance though, Jenny slipped into the room, staying by the door when she saw the scene between Jethro and Vittoria unfold. Before they noticed her, or she had a chance to comment however, Sara had returned and promptly grabbed her arm pulling her out of the room to where security was waiting.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Jenny.

"Having you removed from the premises for trying to interfere in my brother's health," Sara smiled sweetly, "Gentlemen," she nodded towards the two MPs.

"Ma'am," one of them spoke to Jenny, nodding towards the exit.

"He's one of _my_ agents Ms. Sidle. I have every right to be here," Jenny snapped ignoring the MPs for the moment. "And what the hell is going on in there? That doesn't look like a typical doctor-patient relationship."

"First, yes he's your agent but right now he has no memory of even _wanting_ to become an NCIS agent. He can't help your investigation, drop it," Sara ticked off on her fingers. "_Second_, the relationship between my brother and Dr. Stark is none of your business, but you are the idiot who decided to call my niece's godmother in on a case without doing your research into if she even knew the patient. And you also neglected to inform her of the patient's name when she would have informed you that she couldn't take the case because of her previous relationship with him. So _back off_."

"This isn't over yet Ms. Sidle," Jenny snarled. "I _will_ have Jethro back, in _every_sense. Mark my words, Ms. Sidle."

"I don't scare easily Director Shepard," Sara countered evenly. "And you do anything to harm his recovery, I'll have your ass in court for years," she added before turning and returning to the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Brat," Jethro greeted when he glanced up at hearing the door close.

"Bastard," Sara countered with a smile, "how you feeling?"

"Confused, might be the easiest way to describe it," he said.

"Oh?" Sara frowned, glancing over at Vittoria. "Did I miss something..."

"Some of my memories came back," he said as Vittoria sat back slightly.

"Really?" Sara asked with a smile, "Don't tell me you remember that 50th birthday party we did for you..."

"What fiftieth birthday party?" he asked.

Sara laughed, "Don't worry it will come back, you just can't kill us for it again."

"I make no such promises," he countered.

"Then hopefully I'll be away from you before you remember," Sara smiled. "Really though, good or bad memories?" she asked softly, looking over at Tori as well.

"Some good, some bad," he said as he brushed some hair behind Vittoria's ear. "Made me realize what I'd done to someone I consider a close friend."

"Ah okay," Sara nodded. "Well it's coming back, that's good right. So ya hungry? Either of you? I can go sneak in contraband..."

"Anything will be better than this crap they call food," he said, pushing the tray away that the nurse had left earlier. "How do you plan to get it in here past my guard detail," he said, indicating the nurse sitting at the nurse's station outside.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll make you a deal, another day or two maybe we'll break you out for steak..."

"No," Vittoria said suddenly. "No steak," she said returning Jethro's glare. "Jeth I know how much you detest hospital food but steak would be too much for you system right now."

"Brat, your best friend is picking on me again," he sighed dramatically as he looked at Sara.

"You think I'm gonna go against her?" Sara countered with a smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling that comment was about me," Vittoria said after watching Jethro sign something to Sara.

Sara laughed, "Probably because it was but it wasn't anything bad. Really," she added with a wink.

"I'm sorry about earlier Sara. I had no idea Jeth was the victim they were talking about. Course if I'd been anywhere near conscious when they first called I would have recognized the agent's name," Vittoria sighed.

"Relax Tori, it's no big. Should have figured they'd do something like this, at least it was someone who would listen to me rather than follow them in the end..." Sara shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Jethro asked glancing between them.

"I arrived here early this morning and went to Sara's hotel room to crash for awhile before coming to see you since I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Yes Jethro, I know, I know," Vittoria said in response to his glare about not sleeping. "While I was sleeping, my cell phone started ringing. It was an NCIS agent asking for my help with a victim who had lost their memory in an accident and they needed my help in getting the patient to remember. When I got here, I met with another agent and they brought me up here, never once mentioning your name."

"Your co-workers aren't taking the fact I told them to get lost, all that well," Sara added with a shrug.

"I can't remember what they want me to remember," Jethro said in frustration.

"Don't push it Jeth, please," Vittoria pleaded.

"She's right Jeth, don't," Sara agreed softly. "It will come when it's suppose to, they can do their jobs and such without you."

"It's just so _frustrating_," he snapped suddenly slamming his hand down on the bed next to him as his head fell back, causing Vittoria to jump slightly at the intensity in his voice.

"Jethro enough," Sara ordered lightly. "I know you're upset but no breaking things and scaring the crap out of others in the surrounding area."

"You sound like Shannon, you know that right?" he asked looking over at Sara. "God I miss her so much," he said rubbing his face tiredly.

"I should go," Vittoria said quietly rising from her spot on the bed and quickly making her way out of the room.

"Ugh," Sara groaned as she sat back. "I miss her too," she agreed after a moment as she watched Jethro who hadn't noticed Vittoria's leaving yet.

"Tori?" Jethro asked as he sat back up only to realize she was no longer in the room. "Where did she go?"

"Back to the hotel I think. DiNozzo did wake her up...I think she might still be tired..." /-/Emotionally if not so much physically.../-/

"Oh," he said. "I can't believe they tried to use her like that."

Sometimes people do crazy things when they care about someone, they just want you back," Sara sighed softly. "They're just a bit more impatient than the rest of us. Their problem, not ours."

"And what happens if I don't get my memory back? What then, Brat?" he snapped irritably.

"Then you get to be your regular self, learn a few things about the past and start over again," Sara countered softly. "You could always come to Vegas and beat the crap out of my boyfriend...just not too much," she added with a smile.

Jethro snorted. "You mean I'd get to give him the older brother, you hurt my sister I'll kill you spiel. Course it would be nice to be closer to you again. Tori as well of course."

Sara raised an eyebrow at the almost after thought attitude given to Vittoria, "Well of course you do, but you don't have to move to Vegas unless you want to, not just because Tori and I are there."

"You _really_ think they're just going to let this drop? You have more faith in them then I do. I've been conscious how long? And how many attempts have they made to try to get in here and force me to remember? At least if I moved out west they wouldn't be able to hound me constantly."

"I have more faith in the fact you can tell them to fuck off if it comes down to it," Sara countered. "And that is a good point, but I'm only saying, don't pick Vegas of all the places in the country just because we're there. I'm not so sure you would like Sin City...would love to have you but I'd rather see you happy and picking Vegas for reasons other than just Tori and I being there."

"Well I have no intention of staying in Washington where…" he countered, his frustration mounting as he tried to figure out what he was trying to say, eventually resorting back to sign language.

Smiling sadly Sara nodded, signing back her response since it seemed to be a fallback for him. 'It's okay, if it comes back or doesn't...we'll deal. Don't stress Jeth, please'_._

Jethro nodded before letting his head fall back on his pillow, his gaze going out the window.

"Get some rest Jeth, I'm gonna hit Starbucks, I'll bring you back a short and say it's for me okay?" Sara asked softly.

Jethro merely nodded in response, closing his eyes.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday May 27th, 2006  
Chevy Chase, Maryland  
Holiday Inn  
Julian's Restaurant  
7:21 p.m. EST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been just over a week since Jethro's accident and a couple of days since he had been released from the hospital. His doctor only agreed to let him sign out because he was being signed out into the care of his sister, who's best friend also happened to be a doctor and would be able to provide at least basic medical care for him should the need arise. Jethro had spent the past few days of freedom with Sara and Vittoria, touring Washington and surrounding areas, hoping something might trigger a memory or two for him. He did have the odd memory flash but nothing as concrete as the first day Vittoria had visited him in the hospital.

Gil had managed to get a few days off work so he came out to spend some time with Sara, the pair of them heading up to Boston so she could visit Harvard and check in with some old college friends and professors, leaving Jethro and Vittoria to have some time alone together, which is how they ended up in the hotel restaurant, enjoying a quiet dinner together.

"Jeth…" Vittoria began.

"Vittoria," Jethro began at the same time, both of them smiling. "Why don't you go first," he suggested.

"No, it's okay, you go first. It's not important anyway," Vittoria said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Tori, I…" Jethro began taking a deep breath only to not be able to form the words he wanted to say. "I…"

"What is it Jeth?" asked Vittoria curiously.

"I…" Jethro trailed off once more. With a sigh of frustration, he gave up trying to say the words and started signing them instead, his signing getting more and more determined the longer he continued.

"Jeth…Jeth stop _please_," pleaded Vittoria as she put her hands over his to stop his signing. "Jeth, I don't know what you're trying to say. My signing is limited at best."

"I'm sorry Tori, I…" he trailed off in frustration once more.

"It's okay Jeth," replied Vittoria quietly. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," he replied, standing up as Vittoria rose from her seat and made her way back through the restaurant towards the ladies room.

Once inside the ladies room, Vittoria made her way over to the sinks and turned on the cold water. When she was done splashing cold water on her face, a couple paper towels suddenly appeared in front of her. "Thank you," she said as she took the paper towels and began wiping her face only to look in the mirror and pale when she recognized the person looking at her in the mirror.

"You're welcome Vittoria, or should I call you Aliana?"

**:-:-:-:-:**

"Everything all right?" Jethro asked in concern when Vittoria returned to her seat a short while later.

"Everything's fine," replied Vittoria, her voice having an odd note to it that Jethro couldn't place. "I'm leaving," she said quietly, not once looking at him.

"Excuse me?" Jethro asked in confusion. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving. I'm returning to Vegas. Tonight."

"Tori…"

"I've been away from my patients too long Jeth. I'm sorry," Vittoria said, quickly rising from her chair and making her way out of the restaurant and into the hotel lobby, making her way towards the elevators as fast as she could, hoping and praying Jethro would not follow her, only to have him follow her into the elevator.

"Tori, what's going on?" Jethro demanded, taking a hold of Vittoria's arm and turning her to face him as the elevator doors closed.

"I _told_ you, I'm returning to Vegas, nothing more," Vittoria argued.

"No. There's more to it Tori," Jethro countered, taking a hold of Vittoria's head in his hands and forcing her to look at him. "Why are you running? What happened between the time you left the table and the time you came back? What happened to make you run?"

"Nothing happened Jethro," pleaded Vittoria, she had to make him leave her alone, for his sake. "Please you _have_ to believe me. _Nothing_ happened."

"I _don't_ believe you Tori. I can see it in your eyes," Jethro countered. "Now stop lying to me…please."

"Jeth, if you care for me at all, you'll let me go," pleaded Vittoria.

"I can't. I'm sorry Tori but I can't let you go. Not like this. Not without…"

"Not without what?"

"Not without marrying you first."

"What?" asked Vittoria in confusion.

"Marry me Vittoria," Jethro said.

"But there are things about me, about my past, that you don't know. Things that could destroy me in your eyes," Vittoria argued.

"Nothing could destroy you in my eyes Vittoria," he said, hoping to reassure her. "Marry me Vittoria."

Not willing to trust her voice at this point in time, Vittoria merely nodded in agreement as Jethro leaned in and kissed her.

**:-:-:-:-:**

After accepting Jethro's marriage proposal in her hotel elevator, Vittoria found herself back in her hotel room with him; making love to the man she had dreamed of being with ever since she had first met him years before. When they were done, Vittoria laid there in Jethro's arms watching him as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Shannon," Jethro mumbled sleepily moments before sleep claimed him.

Vittoria gasped when she heard the name that crossed Jethro's lips. "Oh God," she cried quietly as she climbed out of bed, careful not to wake him up as she did so. It didn't take long for her to throw on her clothes from earlier and grab her purse before rushing out of the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday May 28th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
5:36 a.m. (Local Time)**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Tori?" Nick asked in shock when he opened his front door, still not quite awake yet. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in DC with Sara?"

"Is your offer still on the table?" asked Vittoria, a hint of pain, sadness and a little desperation in her voice.

"Yes. You know I told you you could take time to think about it," Nick said.

"Yes."

"Excuse me," Nick said in confusion, his sleep addled brain not quite processing what she was saying.

"My answer is yes Nick," Vittoria said.

"You're serious?" he asked, just needing final clarification to make sure he had heard her correctly.

Vittoria nodded. "Yes, I'm serious. My answer is yes."

"Come here," Nick said pulling her into the house and into his arms; Vittoria clinging to him like her life depended on it.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday May 28th, 2006  
Chevy Chase, Maryland  
Holiday Inn  
8:45 a.m. EST**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Shh," Sara hissed at Gil as they made their way down the hall, he just grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, signing something with his hands out in front of her. "Gil!" she hissed once more before smacking his hand. "God you're horrible," she chuckled. "Shape up, or I'm leaving you alone while I go out to breakfast with Jeth and Tori."

"Yes ma'am," he ducked his head and she rolled her eyes before knocking on Vittoria's door.

"Tori, where the hell…" Jethro started worriedly as he opened the door, only to discover Sara and Gil standing on the other side.

"Jeth?" Sara looked at him shell-shocked.

"What's going on?" Gil asked concerned.

"She's gone. Tori's missing," Jethro said as he stalked back into the room. "All of her things are still here except her purse."

Snapping back to the present Sara reached for her cell phone, "Have you tried calling?" she asked as Gil pushed her enough to get her moving so they followed into the room.

"Yes, I've _tried_ calling her," Jethro snapped irritably. "I may not remember much of the last fifteen years Sara but I remember enough to try calling her at least and she's not answering because her phone is over on the dresser," he said pointing over to where the phone was laying before going to answer the knock on the door, hoping it was Vittoria.

"Mr. Gibbs?" asked the bellhop

"Yes?"

"Letter for you, sir," the bellhop said handing Jethro the unmarked envelope before walking away down the hall.

Turning around and closing the door, Jethro ripped into the envelope only to stumble backwards into the door before collapsing unceremoniously to the ground.

"Jethro!" Sara cried as she rushed over to him. "What is it?" she continued as she knelt next to him, looking him over for any physical signs of injury that she had missed earlier, but knowing it had more to do with whatever was in the envelope.

"I don't understand what she means," he said handing the envelope to Sara. "She was so happy. What could have…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday May 28th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Stokes Residence  
10:26 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Nick! You better hurry up or Catherine's gonna have your ass for being late!" Vittoria called from the kitchen.

"I know, I know. I'm going," Nick said as he raced into the kitchen throwing his jacket on as he went and giving Vittoria a quick kiss before grabbing the bottle of water she handed him and heading for the front door. "Sara?" Nick asked as he opened the door, only to find her standing on the other side, her hand raised to knock.

"Wow, I almost got to knock on your head," Sara mused as she lowered her hand. "Hello, how are you, why aren't you at work, and where's Tori?" she continued as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ha, ha," countered Nick. "Hi. I'm fine. I'm on my way and she's in the kitchen," Nick said as he stepped out and around Sara.

"Have fun at work," Sara called after him before grabbing the suitcase and stepping inside. "Tori?" she called as she shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vittoria as she leant up against the doorframe leading into the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, you forgot your luggage and cell phone back east," Sara shrugged as she set it down. "Well, that and a 'oh hey, I'm heading home, see you later Sara', or anything along those lines...oh, and did I mention an explanation? That would have been a good thing..." she added as an after thought. "Ignoring all that, are you okay?" she asked concern evident.

"I'm fine," Vittoria replied flatly.

"And you're a horrible liar," Sara countered. "Okay, there is chocolate in this place right? We get chocolate, maybe a drink or two, sit and talk, yes?"

"There's nothing to talk about Sara," Vittoria said as she turned and walked back into the kitchen and started putting the dishes away again, a task she was doing when Sara first showed up.

"Well, can we talk about when you got married?" Sara asked as she followed her. She had planned to ignore that little gold band at first...even if she had initially been ready to trip over her own two feet when she first saw it.

"This morning," Vittoria said, refusing to look at Sara as she continued with the dishes. "Not that it matters any."

"How does your getting married, not matter?" Sara asked flabbergasted. "And why wasn't I invited to this wedding? I introduced you for crap's sake. You're my best friend, he's like a brother, and do I get an invitation...no..." Sighing she leant against the counter. "Tell me at least Catherine wasn't there because that would have been undeniably wrong if she was there and I wasn't..."

"Only Peter was there," Vittoria said quietly.

"Well, I suppose I can't complain. Pete did get pictures right?" Sara asked with a smile.

"There's one on the mantle."

Sara nodded and walked over to look, "Venetian, nice choice," she called before setting the picture back down. "So...what brought up the 'I'm not Shannon' thing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vittoria said as she once again stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Envelope, letter saying 'Sorry, I'm not Shannon', ring...sounds familiar to me at least..."

"I'm surprised he showed it to you, course then again, why wouldn't he. You are his 'little sister' after all…" Vittoria began before shaking her head and pushing off the wall. "You know what, I don't want to talk about this," she said as she walked over to where Sara had left her suitcase, grabbing it by the handle so she could take it into the bedroom. "Thank you for bringing this back. You know how to show yourself out," she said walking off towards the bedroom.

"Vittoria Cassandra Stark Stokes, stop your ass right there!" Sara snapped before stalking towards the stairs. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you and to be honest I'm not going to make you tell. But here's the deal, a. yes he's my brother but that doesn't mean he tells me everything. b. I only know because he gave me the letter as I was there when it arrived and he fucking collapsed. c. He didn't tell me anything, so excuse me if I'm a bit confused over the fact that I go up to Boston and things are fine and dandy and come back to find you had disappeared and the only evidence you left behind that you weren't kidnapped was a letter saying 'I'm sorry I'm not Shannon' and an engagement ring. You're not getting out of talking to me, I'm not going to just stand by and be stuck in the middle with no fucking clue of what's going on, on either side. If I'm gonna be stuck in the middle I want to know what the hell happened!"

"You want to know what happened, fine," Vittoria snarled as she spun around to face Sara, her voice rising as her emotions finally broke loose. "I'll tell you what happened. Your bastard of a brother did it to me again. You warned me but did I listen. No. I stupidly let myself get involved with Jeth only to have my heart ripped out. I _know_ I should have stayed. I _know_ I shouldn't have left the way that I did. But I'm not perfect Sara. Nobody is. No. Wait. Correction. _Shannon_ was perfect. Well guess what folks, I'm _not_ Shannon and I'm _not_ perfect."

"Okay," Sara nodded slowly. "Feel better now that that's out of your system?" she asked softly before holding a hand up. "Let me finish before you answer, I don't think you should have stayed you did what you had to in the situation, it's not your fault, you can't control your heart…just please next time you run off for a perfectly good reason...at least leave _me_ more of an explanation. You have no idea the trouble I went to so I could keep my annoying bastard of a brother from trying to get out here when I figured the last thing you needed was to see him. So, chocolate?"

"You don't get it do you," Vittoria said, attempting to wipe away her tears. "I had him Sara. I _finally_ had him. After twenty years of watching from the sidelines and being brushed off as nothing more than your friend that he had to tolerate, I _had_ him. But it wasn't _me_ he wanted."

"Oh Tori," Sara whispered.

"It wasn't _my_ name on his lips. It wasn't _me_ sharing his bed. When he looked at me it wasn't _me_ he was seeing…it was Shannon," Vittoria sobbed as she collapsed to the floor, to overcome to remain standing.

"Jesus Jeth," Sara whispered under her breath as she sunk down next to her friend, carefully embracing her. "Shh, let it out Tori, let it out..."

"Oh God Sara, I didn't know what to do…I tried to leave him earlier in the evening but he wouldn't let me and then he asked me to marry him, only it wasn't me…" Vittoria cried as she seemed to collapse even further in on herself.

"I know Tori, I know," Sara whispered as she rubbed her friend's back. She had no idea how to even help her...she was going to strangle that man...

"I just…I had to get away…I couldn't face him come morning knowing it wasn't me he wanted to be waking up next to so I…I ran."

"It's okay, you did what you needed to do," Sara echoed softly.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday May 29th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Sidle Residence  
3:08 a.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Watching as the clock ticked over to eight after, Sara smirked before picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number. She had left Vittoria's just after midnight and found herself in the mood to tell a certain someone off...seeing as it was too early, she waited and munched on chocolate until now.

"Hello?"

"Good morning," she smiled when she heard the grogginess in his voice. "No coffee yet, huh?"

"Brat? You do realize the sun isn't even up yet right?"

"Quite so, but I need to chat so you get to wake up. Now, you know I love you like a brother Jeth, but the next time I see you in person I'm smacking you, very hard."

"Why?"

Sara just rolled her eyes at the confusion in his voice. "Bastard, you screwed up _big_ time. And we're talking about the fact that you talk in your sleep another time. But I've seen her, she's alive, she's well...for the most part. And she's married..."

"What?" she heard him ask in shock, something crashing in the background. Sighing she found another container of Dibs before making her way to the couch to sit and explain the basics about Nick and Vittoria.

Then she'd yell at him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 31st, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Sidle/Grissom Residence  
11:45 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sara stretched out along the couch as she watched the people in Times Square celebrating the upcoming New Year. Glancing towards the kitchen she smiled when she saw Gil in there hunting for something, that ridiculous blue Hawaiian print shirt that he always wore. Rolling her eyes she looked back at the screen before glancing around the room. She smiled when she spotted the wedding picture she had gotten out of Nick and Tori over on the bookcase. Seven months and they were going strong, even with the insanity that revolved around the wedding itself. Jethro hadn't taken the news well in some regards but accepted it, he hadn't been to visit though, and instead Sara would go back and see him in Maryland. His memory was coming back in small sections, still not fully back but he was able to function amongst society.

Things in Las Vegas had gone pretty well since that day so long ago that she got back. After getting attacked by her co-workers, Sara had explained the relationship between her and Jeth, that his first wife had been her foster sister, and no she wasn't going into the details of why she was in the system. Catherine wasn't happy, but they let it go. The others also found out about her and Gil's relationship, though they still kept it under the radar for work and only the team and select members of the night employees knew about it. They had moved in together just before Thanksgiving, and it was rather nice being domesticated. Now, if only she could get Catherine to drop the pestering about when the wedding was going to be...

"You look lost in thought," Gil mused as he came around the side of the couch, plate in hand. Glancing up at him she shrugged before sitting up so he could sit, only to stretch back out using his lap as a pillow. "How much longer to the ball drops?"

"About twelve minutes," she answered before he nodded and picked up a nacho. Smiling to herself over the fact he had made fresh nachos without meat, she reached up to steal some, and they settled into relative quiet for the next ten minutes.

"You have sour cream on your nose," he pointed out with a smirk. Rolling her eyes she reached up to wipe it off before finding a napkin dropped on her face.

"Hey!" she grumbled as she reached up to pull it off, only to find a rose dangling above her head. Looking at it, then raising her eyes to look at him she just giggled, he was trying to look like he wasn't doing anything as he held the rose upside down over her head. "Weird man," she informed him as she reached up to grab the stem only to find something tied around it she hadn't noticed, something small, circular, and resting against the base of the flower so she hadn't noticed it when it was upside down. Flipping the flower over she caught the ring as it slipped off the stem. "Gil?"

"Oh, how we danced on the night we first met, We vowed our true love though a word wasn't said. The world was in bloom, there were stars in the skies, Except for the few that were there in your eyes. The night seemed to fade into blossoming dawn, The sun shone anew but the dance lingered on. Could we but relive that sweet moment sublime, We'd find that our love is unaltered by time," he answered softly. "Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner," he continued quietly. "I don't want the dance to end honey…"

Smiling Sara reached up to trace his cheek, "Then why let it?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday February 14th, 2007  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Judge Advocate General Courthouse  
4:45 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Since marrying Nick, Vittoria had slowly managed to pick up the pieces of her shattered soul and move on with her life by focusing on her marriage and her work. She had been back to Washington a number of times since her sudden marriage to Nick, each time to testify in a different trial for a different government agency and each time she went east she managed to avoid running into Jethro. She would fly in the day she was due to testify and fly home again when she was done, keeping her time in Washington to a minimum.

Her life was finally starting to balance out. Her relationship with Nick was growing stronger by the day as the pain Jethro had caused her eased. Her past seemed to finally be behind her, allowing her to fully move on with her life; that is until it all came crashing down around her.

/-/Why is he asking me these things? How did he even learn about this?/-/ thought Vittoria desperately as Lieutenant Bud Roberts continued his cross examination of her.

"Answer the question Dr. Stark," instructed the judge when Vittoria didn't answer.

Looking up Vittoria caught sight of someone at the back of the courtroom. The one person she never expected to see again, the one person she had hoped to never lay eyes on again was sitting in the back row, a smug look on their face as they watched Vittoria's life start to crash down around her with every answer she was forced to give.

It took Vittoria a few minutes to realize the judge had excused her and called the court to recess for the day, before she finally stepped down from the witness stand and started making her way out of the courtroom, things around her a blur.

"Vittoria," Bud called quietly as he laid a hand on her arm to stop her as she walked past.

"Don't touch me," Vittoria hissed.

"Vittoria, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" she asked in disbelief as she tried to hold her tears in check. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you would stoop so low Bud. I thought you were my friend."

"I _am_ your friend, Vittoria," Bud argued. "I had no choice…"

"No choice? That's bullshit Bud and you know it. You _had_ a choice. Nobody _made_ you reveal what you did and yet you did it anyway. Am I supposed to forgive you for ruining my life?" demanded Vittoria.

"Vittoria…"

"No Bud. You can't simply apologize for this and expect me to forgive you. I thought you were an honorable man, Bud, I guess I was wrong," Vittoria said before turning and walking away, not giving Bud a chance to answer. "Are you happy now?" she demanded when she stopped in front of the one person she knew was ultimately responsible for everything that had just happened.

"Not yet."

"What more do you want of me?" demanded Vittoria, desperation entering her voice.

"I want you out of Jethro's life permanently."

"I've already walked away from him. I'm married to someone else for God's sake," Vittoria snapped, refusing to let the other see her cry.

"But you're not out of his thoughts, or his dreams and therefore not out of his life."

"So you decided to destroy me?" Vittoria asked.

"Yes."

"Why? What have I _ever_ done to you?"

"You've done enough."

Vittoria stood there and watched as the other person simply walked away from her before turning and making her way as quickly as possible out of the building and to the airport. She hoped against hope that she could get to Nick and explain things before the truth about her past hit the news. This was a high profile case; the Governor's daughter had accused a Marine Colonel of rape. It was almost guaranteed that at least a part of what was learned about her past would come to light, she just hoped she could get home in time to deflect as much of it as possible.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday February 14th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Stokes Residence  
8:45 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Nick? Baby you home?" Vittoria called as she entered their townhouse, hoping to catch Nick before he headed into work for the evening.

"Vittoria," Nick greeted as he stepped out into the hall from the bedroom.

"God I've missed you," Vittoria said as she walked over to where Nick was standing, leaning up to kiss him.

"Why don't I believe that," Nick said, stopping Vittoria cold.

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion as she stepped back slightly. "Nick I…"

"Save it Vittoria," Nick snapped coldly as he brushed past her into the living room.

"Nick, what's going on? What's gotten into you?" Vittoria asked worriedly as she followed Nick over to where he had stopped to look out the window, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning into his back.

"Keep your filthy hands off me, you whore," snarled Nick as he forcefully shoved Vittoria away from him.

When Nick shoved her out of the way, Vittoria stumbled backwards, her lower legs hitting the coffee table causing her to fall backwards and hit her head on the end table that sat next to the couch.

"I can't believe you, Vittoria," Nick continued, not even seeming to care about the fact that his wife had just fallen over the furniture and hit her head in the process. "What, did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I tried to tell you," Vittoria wept as she realized her worst fear had indeed come true and Nick now knew the truth.

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough," he sneered as he stopped in front of where Vittoria still lay on the floor, towering over her.

"I _tried_ Nick but you wouldn't listen," Vittoria answered.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault that you're nothing more than a…"

"Nick please," Vittoria pleaded through her tears. "It doesn't change who I am. I'm still the woman you married. I'm still the same Vittoria you fell in love with. I _love_ you Nick…please…let me explain."

"You've had your chance Vittoria and now it's too late. You only have yourself to blame for this," Nick said harshly. "And I do love you Vittoria, but I'll never be able to trust you again. I want you out of this house by the time I get home from work tomorrow morning. I never want to see you again," he finished grabbing his gear and stalking out of the house, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Vittoria remained where she was on the floor until she was sure that Nick had pulled out of the driveway and was away down the street. Once Nick was completely gone, Vittoria took stock of her injuries, making sure nothing was broken or in need of medical attention. She was pretty sure she had a minor concussion but nothing that required a visit to the hospital. The last thing she wanted was to be seen by any of her colleagues right now. If Nick's reaction was anything to go by, she would not be receiving a warm welcome from anyone, save one person; the one person in town who knew the truth of her past. Carefully getting to her feet, Vittoria grabbed her purse, pulling out her car keys as she made her way towards the door. She knew she shouldn't be driving if she suspected a concussion but she had no other way of getting to where she needed to be. Climbing into her car, she pulled out of the driveway and made her way across town. Once at her destination, she stepped out of her car and made her way up to the front door, knocking lightly.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," the person at the door said when it opened.

"I need your help."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday February 14th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Sidle/Grissom Residence  
9:48 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Sara…"

"I'm almost ready," she called back glancing at the clock. They had overslept, and were running a bit late for work. Why was it men could always get ready so much faster, even with her who was far from the 'girly-girl' persona?

"Sara honey…you need to come out here…"

"You're not letting me finish getting ready you know," she countered as she walked out, running the brush through her hair. "What is it?" she continued before following his line of sight to the TV and the news on CNN. "Wasn't that the trial that Tori was involved with?" she asked when she noticed the headline mentioning the trial of the Marine Colonel accused of raping the Governor's daughter.

"Yeah…" he agreed before moving over and forcing her to sit down as the anchor returned.

"What…" Sara began looking up at him confused before the television caught her attention.

"Shocking news out of Washington today at the trial of a Marine Colonel accused of rape by the Governor of New York's daughter. The trial took an interesting turn this afternoon when Dr. Vittoria Stark took the stand. Dr. Stark is a nationally recognized and respected psychiatrist, who has testified in many big name trials on behalf of the defense and the prosecution alike. It was at the hands of the prosecution that Dr. Stark took a beating today when they forced her to reveal the truth about how she received her medical degree. It turns out that Dr. Stark financed her medical education while lying flat on her back for some of the wealthiest men in the nation. Dr. Stark admitted under oath to being a high priced call girl in order to put herself through school in the hopes of relieving her brother of the burden of her education as both their parents died when Dr. Stark was still a child. Calls have already been placed to the medical licensing board calling for Dr. Stark's license to be pulled and a full inquiry to be held into her practices as it was also brought to light that her husband, one Nicholas Stokes, a Criminalist for the Las Vegas Crime Lab, was a patient of hers before becoming her husband six months after their relationship as doctor and patient ceased. For more information on this story please check out our website at w w w dot c n n dot com…"

"Jesus," Sara whispered after just staring in shock at the screen for a few moments before looking up at Gil. "I need the night off, I need to find her and make sure she's okay..."

"Of course," he agreed immediately. "Did you know..."

"Not a clue," she admitted. "I'm going to smack her for never telling me. Jesus this is going to be ugly..." she sighed, making a mental list to get a hold of Peter while she was at it to tell him to not watch the news if he hadn't already. First though she needed to get a hold of Vittoria, see if she was back in town or what...and chocolate, they would need lots of chocolate...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday February 14th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
LVPD Crime Lab  
Break Room  
10:58 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Over an hour after she saw the news, Sara made her way towards the break room coffee pot, praying for some of the good stuff as she rubbed her temples. She had gone by Nick and Vittoria's, the place was empty; a quick call placed Nick at work leaving her with no idea where to find her best friend. She called Peter and told him to not watch the news, only to find out he already had, and like her he never knew, again though, like Sara, he didn't care. And they both wanted to get a hold of that reporter and...well, it was better left not considered. She even had a call from Jethro asking if she knew, at which point she had managed to, rather calmly, explain yes she knew, no she had never known before but it didn't matter, did it? To which he agreed. Then she explained she was trying to find Vittoria so he should get some sleep since it was the middle of the night for him and she'd call when she had news. After that she had gone to ask Nick if Vittoria had been home...it wouldn't make sense to keep trying to find her in Vegas if she was still across the nation. And since Vittoria wasn't answering her cell phone...

"Sara!" Greg's voice drew her from her thoughts as she glanced over her shoulder to see him in the doorway. "Griss said you weren't coming in tonight..."

"Here to find Nick," she answered before turning back to her coffee.

"You saw the news?" he asked softly as he moved into the room. "Is it true?"

"Until I talk to her, I'm not going to make assumptions, neither should you," she looked over at him with a slight glare.

"No assumptions," Greg answered holding his hands up. "Just concern. I like Tori, she's cool. Whatever happened, if it's true...hey who am I to judge right? Everyone has their history, Cath was a stripper, Warrick has the gambling thing, Nick's got that whole womanizer past...I don't know about you and Griss but one can figure everyone's got their demons right? Even I got things I don't like to remember, it's life but you do what you gotta to get through."

Sara smiled as she passed the coffee pot. "Thanks Greg, so you seen Nicky?"

"Layout one," he nodded and she smiled before turning to make her way there.

"Coffee for your thoughts," Sara spoke when she found Nick, staring intently at a piece of evidence. "Well, that and some information..."

"What do you want Sara?" demanded Nick, not really in the mood to talk, especially to Sara of all people.

"You heard from your wife? She still out in D.C.?" Sara countered evenly, not liking his tone one bit. It didn't bode well with her search for Vittoria, she just knew it didn't...

"I've heard from her and where she is I could care less right about now," Nick said.

"What the fuck is your problem Nick?" Sara snapped as she moved in and shut the door. "She's your wife and you don't care where she is?"

"Last I saw her was at the townhouse," Nick snapped. "And no, I _don't_ care where she is because she knows better than to be there when I get home."

"What the _hell_ did you do?" Sara growled as she stalked towards him.

"She _lied_ to me Sara, what the hell did you expect me to do?" demanded Nick angrily.

"She never told me either, do you see me going all psycho about it?" Sara shot back. "Did you even give her a chance to explain?"

"There's nothing for her to explain, is there Sara," countered Nick. "The news anchor did a good enough job explaining to me how my wife is nothing more than a high-priced whore. Makes me wonder about all those trips east she kept making whether or not she wasn't still into that business."

Neither of them saw Sara's hand rise until she had already slapped him, "How _dare_ you," she hissed. "She married you, she's lived with you for nearly a year. You are a goddamn hypocrite Nicholas Stokes; you want people to not judge you because of your past. How many women did you sleep with a night? For how many years? You hate to be thought of as a womanizer, and yet when you find out that your _wife_, did what she did to get through college you throw it in her face? You accept Catherine and her past as a stripper but you can't accept that your wife, the woman you promised to love, honor and cherish until _death_ made her own mistakes. Yes, she slept with men for money _if_ the news was completely true. But she did it to get through college! How many prostitutes around town do we process for the same reasons and you don't judge them for it."

"Your precious Tori isn't the woman she led me to believe she was, Sara," growled Nick as he rubbed his cheek. "She's a lying, deceitful, dishonest and devious slut. She went into this sham of a marriage knowing my past, the least she could have done was allow me the same courtesy."

"Did she ever try to tell you? Cause we both know that you tend to just ignore things if you are on a happy spree and not wanting anything to ruin your happy little bubble!"

"She _claims_ to have tried but she's had _eight_ months to tell me and yet she _didn't_. I had to find out thanks to some pansy assed Navy lawyer and _CNN_!" shouted Nick.

"Nick, stop being all whiney about it. I fucking knew her when we were in college and have known her twenty years, and I never knew. And I found out the _same_ way you did, so enough with this self-righteous anger going on. Yes, you've been married eight months, _again_ did you ever give her a chance to talk or tell her 'oh, I don't care about your past Honey, it's all about the here and now'," Sara spoke in a singsong voice. "You know what, screw this. I get that you're upset, Nick, truth be told I'm upset too. But I'm not turning my back on her, and she's only my best friend, I'm not married to her, I didn't promise her forever. So here's how it's going to be, you look at me wrong in the future, I'll hit you. You say a word about her to me...I don't have the second highest solve rate in this place for nothing. It ends here Nick, no more friendship unless you get your act together and make things right and even then...don't expect me to trust you again. Now, you go back to your work and I'll go back to finding your wife who seems to have disappeared...if you even care," she added before turning and stalking out of the room, everyone moving out of her way as she made her way down the hall.

Greg, Catherine and Warrick shared a look before moving to look into the room she had vacated, Nick back to work on his case and mumbling under his breath about crazy women. Sighing they made their way to Grissom's office to let him know what had happened before someone like Hodges did.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Forty minutes after leaving Nick, Sara found herself on quite possibly the last doorstep she expected to ever be on…when not involved in a case. She had gone to Jim, asked him to put a call out on Vittoria's car, and now found herself standing twenty feet from said car waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Welcome to...oh, hello…" the woman trailed off when she saw Sara.

"Yeah hi I know you and I are the last people anyone would expect to be talking but I need help. Where's Vittoria?" Sara answered as the woman known as Lady Heather just looked at her.

"Please come in," Heather said, stepping back to allow Sara to enter.

Sara quietly moved into the house before looking at her expectantly.

"She's not here," Heather said as she led Sara into her private office.

"Where is she then?" Sara countered as she took a seat for the moment.

"You won't find Vittoria Stark no matter how hard you look Ms. Sidle," Heather said.

"Okay..." Sara drew out. "I'm going to assume that you're not going to help me find her. Are you in some sort of contact with her?"

"I'm not going to help you find her because Vittoria Stark does not exist anymore," Heather said.

"I'm getting that," Sara snapped before sighing. "Look, if you talk to her...tell her I don't care. She's still my best friend, and I don't care... and please contact me when she's ready."

"I can try but I make no promises, Ms. Sidle. When Vittoria appeared on my doorstep looking ready to drop, and nearly doing just that, I begged her to remain here, allow me to help her and leave the city in the morning but she insisted that her life here was over and that she needed my help to start over. I have done that, Ms. Sidle. I can't guarantee she will want even a message from this life now that she's been forced to start over. She wanted a clean break from her life here," Heather explained.

Sara nodded, "Then I'll leave it to you. But I'm not going to stop looking for her, just so you know...I just won't expect to find anything I guess..."

"If you know Tori at all, Ms. Sidle, given time, I'm sure you'll find her," Heather said. "If you'd gotten here sooner, I believe you may have been able to change her mind."

"I can only hope that was true," Sara sighed. "Stupid naval lawyer," she added under her breath before rising. "Thank you for helping her. Even if there's very little chance you and I will ever get along...I'm glad she had you when she couldn't come to me."

"I've known Tori for a number of years now, Ms. Sidle. She came to me in desperation. Nicholas' reaction did not come as a surprise to her but she feared your reaction above all others, yours and Peter's," Heather said quietly.

"Crazy woman, she should know Peter and I love her more than anything," Sara whispered. "I should go, I need to let Peter know what I've found out..."

"And it was the loss of that love that she feared most, Ms. Sidle," Heather sighed. "Tori's past is not as the news made it out to be, but that did not stop her believing that you would turn from her because of it."

Sara nodded sadly before rising, "As I said, I should go. And thank you again...if you talk to her please consider passing on my message..."

Heather nodded. "Good day, Ms. Sidle."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday November 1st, 2008  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Grissom Residence  
11:05 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Months had passed with no word or sign of Vittoria, not for lack of searching on the part of Sara, Gil, the majority of the team save for Nick, Jethro and a few others. Nick had managed to anger his teammates with his reaction, well more his insane desire to not even give the woman he supposedly loved a chance. Though on the other hand they could understand when he got an annulment, it being a bit hard to remain married to someone you couldn't trust, or refused to give a chance to earn back that trust. Sara though refused to acknowledge him, because of his reactions, her best friend had dropped off the face of the earth for all intents and purposes.

It was June though, and with still with no sign of Vittoria, Sara had admitted defeat in a way. They had been found out by the sheriff, and caused quite a stir, but at the same time there was no clause about married couples working together so the original plan of putting off the wedding until Vittoria came home was dropped and they put together a wedding in a matter of weeks. They had picked the Aladdin, no one really sure why, but the rest of the group just chose not to ask Sara or Gil. So the morning of June twenty-third found Sara at the Elemis spa with Catherine who was going to stand up with her, both women getting hair, makeup, pedicures and manicures done in preparation for that afternoon. The ceremony started at one, a small reception of sorts in the suite that belonged to Sara and Gil for the next three days. Jethro had come, given Sara away, and Peter was there…but they were all aware of the one person missing that day that was otherwise perfect.

Since then the months had passed all too quickly at times, months turned into a year, turned into longer. Life went on, she and Gil were happy, they worked, and they enjoyed their time together. They weren't like other couples, didn't bother with fancy dinners and such constantly, once in a blue moon really. The majority of the time they spent together was just sitting in their home, doing this or that. Much to the annoyance of Catherine who declared them entirely too content doing nothing. The only thing still missing was having her best friend there, and even with continued searching on the side, there was still no sign of Vittoria Stark…and nothing from Lady Heather to say she had been in touch with Vittoria.

Glancing back at the box on the counter Sara smiled wistfully, it was her night off; Gil was at work. And if there was ever a time she would want Vittoria or Shannon around more than her wedding it was today…and yet both were gone, Shannon to heaven and Vittoria to heaven only knew where. Getting up she slipped the test back in the box before throwing it away. She needed to do some research, and figure out how best to tell Gil that they were expecting…something neither of them really put much thought into before.

"Where are you Tori?" she asked aloud as she made her way towards her laptop, knowing she'd never get an answer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday November 9th, 2008  
Washington DC  
10:18 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

/-/Not another Marine,/-/ she sighed as she stood in the doorway watching the gentleman for a moment. He looked to be about 6'2 in height with sandy blond hair trimmed in the typical Marine crew cut fashion. Judging by the reflection she could see in the mirror above the fireplace, his eyes looked to be brown in colour. This was the third Marine in as many days to cross her threshold. Why she chose Washington was beyond her, well no that wasn't true. She chose Washington because Washington was where it all started for her and Washington was where her business had been all these years. She couldn't just up and move it. She had a name here, a well-respected name at that and a very large and very powerful client base that would be quite upset if she were to suddenly up and move. She just wished the Marine Corp would pick a different city to hold their annual birthday ball in. "Good morning, General Leery," she greeted as she stepped fully into the room, closing the sliding doors behind her, getting the gentleman's attention causing him to turn to face her. "Welcome to Winterfell. My name is Aliana Frey. How may my girls and I be of assistance to you?" she asked as she walked over to the desk in the corner, indicating for the General to take a seat on the other side.

"I'm in need of a date," General Leery replied as he took in the appearance of the woman before him. She appeared to be about 5'10" or 5'11" in what looked to be 4" heels, which along with her skirt which ended halfway between her hip and her knee showed off her long legs quite nicely. Her black skirt was tight fighting with a split up the front side of one of her thighs. To go with the skirt she wore a black silk blouse that was low cut allowing her rather ample cleavage to show through the neckline. Around her neck hung a simple gold chain. Her green eyes really stood out in her fair complexion thanks to the darkness of her waist length ebony hair.

"But of course General, what else would bring you here to Winterfell," she smiled. "What kind of a date are you looking for?" Seeing the confused look cross the General's face Aliana decided to take pity on him. "Must she know how to dance? Love the theatre? The symphony?"

"I need a date for the Marine Corp Birthday Ball," the General said, looking rather uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"It's all right General, my girls and I don't bite and I had a feeling you were here because of the ball. We see a lot of Marines pass through these doors at this time year. Since it is a ball, the girl must know how to dance. Why don't you come with me General and I'll introduce you to a few of my girls who, I believe will more than meet your needs," Aliana said rising from her seat and indicating for the General to follow her from the room.

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**30 minutes later…**_

"So tell me General, did any of my girls catch your fancy?" Aliana asked as she led the General back into the salon she had first met him in.

"They did," General Leery replied.

"Excellent. Why don't we sit down and work out the arrangement and then you can let me know which girl you choose," she said as she turned on the computer that was situated at the desk. "Our standard agreement is for a five hour time frame from 8pm to 1am and you are charged a flat fee depending on the girl of your choosing. Additional hours can be arranged and will be charged on a per hour basis, the price again depending on the girl. There is also a strict no sexual contact clause in the agreement. For the duration of the agreed upon time, no contact of a sexual nature is to take place between you and the girl of your choosing. If you attempt to push the issue, the girl has the right to walk away and press charges if necessary. If contact of a sexual nature is desired then that is something for you and the girl of your choosing to discuss privately outside the bounds of our agreement. Winterfell has no knowledge of such activities and will not be held accountable. My girls are not prostitutes, General Leery."

"Understood," nodded General Leery.

"Good," Aliana said. "Now then, you have chosen the girl you wish to accompany you tomorrow night?"

"I have. I choose you Ms. Frey," General Leery said, never taking his eyes off Aliana hoping to read her reaction.

"I'm afraid General…"

"Todd."

Aliana merely raised an eyebrow when the General interrupted her to give her his first name. "I'm afraid, General Leery, that I am _not_ an option."

"And why is that?" he asked curiously. He was intrigued by the mysterious woman seated before him and he wanted the chance to get to know her better.

"You could not afford me, General Leery," Aliana said, her voice betraying none of what she was truly feeling.

"I will pay you double your amount for the ball," the General said, sitting back in his seat. "_Plus_ your normal amount for tonight, the night of the ball and the two nights following simply for the pleasure of your company, Ms. Frey."

"Why do I get the impression it's not my conversation your seeking, General," commented Aliana.

"And you would be right in that impression, Ms. Frey," General Leery said, rising from his seat and making his way around behind Aliana's chair, placing his hands on her shoulders and beginning to massage them as he leant forward enough so he could whisper in her ear. "You said yourself that contact of a sexual nature needed to be agreed upon outside of the written agreement, and I'm doing just that. "I'm Stateside for the first time in almost a year, Ms. Frey and I'll be returning to Iraq in a few days time. Is it so wrong of me to want to enjoy the pleasures of a beautiful woman? And as I said, I will make it well worth your while."

"You don't even know what my price is, General," Aliana said.

"Doesn't matter," he countered.

"It might," Aliana tried. "Especially as I expect payment up front General."

"Alright, what's it going to cost me to have you join me for the short time in which I'm Stateside?" the General asked as he stepped around Aliana's chair and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"This is how much it will cost you for my company at the ball General," Aliana said handing him a slip of paper. "That is twice my fee as you stated you would pay."

"Not a problem," General Leery said, gaining another raised eyebrow from Aliana.

"Wire that amount to this bank account here," Aliana said taking the slip of paper and writing a series of numbers on it before handing it back. "As for the rest of your request, you can wire the money into this account," she said handing him another slip of paper with a series of numbers on it. Once I have verification that payment has been received we can talk further," she said. "You can use the phone here, if you like."

"Thank you," the General said.

"I will leave you to it then, General," Aliana said rising from her chair and walking towards the door. "When you are finished simply pick up the phone and dial extension 129. I will return then," she said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**An hour later…**_

"I have just received word from my bankers that the wire transfers have been received, General," Aliana said as she reentered the salon. "All that is left now is for you to sign the agreement and for us to work out a few last minute details," she said as she retook her seat at the desk, turning to the computer once more and printing off an agreement. Turning she handed the pages and a pen to the General who immediately signed them and returned them to her, allowing her to sign them as well. This would account for the payment to the first account, which the government would know of; as for the second…well no one said banking in the Cayman's wasn't a good idea.

"The ball is being held at the Washington Hilton and Towers Hotel International Ballroom tomorrow night," the General said.

"I assume you are staying at the same hotel?" asked Aliana.

"I am," the General agreed. "But I am due for a meeting at Quantico this afternoon. Shall I stop by on my way back…"

"No need, General," Aliana said as she rose and began escorting the General from the room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday November 9th, 2008  
Washington DC  
Washington Hilton and Towers Hotel  
Suite 1263  
8:58 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

General Todd Leery tiredly made his way back to his hotel room, his meeting at Quantico taking longer than he had anticipated. He was looking forward to spending the evening with Aliana although with her refusing his offer to pick her up, he had no idea how she planned to get to the hotel.

"Good evening, General," a voice greeted him when he opened the door.

It took him a moment to place the voice in the room but once he did, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The goddess he'd met earlier that morning was standing in the doorway to the bedroom in nothing but a silk dressing gown, that was not doing much to hide her seeing as the sash was hanging down undone and the shoulders of the dressing gown were only just on her shoulders, allowing the gown to hang open down her front, revealing the figure that her clothes from earlier did little to hide.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Aliana asked as she slowly made her way over to where the General still stood, the door having closed behind him after he entered. "Come," she said as she took his hand and led him over to a chair, getting a glimpse of the fact that his little Marine was standing at full attention. Aliana turned him around so he was facing her, the chair to his back, as she deftly undid his belt and his pants before pushing him back just firmly enough to get him to sit down before she straddled his lap, sliding onto his shaft in the process, garnering a moan from him as she slid home. "This _is_ what you wanted, isn't it?" she repeated in a whisper in his ear.

"Yes," he said before kissing her as his hands went to her hips and he pulled her up slightly before slamming back into her. It wasn't long before he took control of their love making and had her laying on her back on the floor under him as he pounded into her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday November 10th, 2008  
Falls Church, Virginia  
NCIS Headquarters  
7:32 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So, let me see if I heard this right, Boss is going to the ball with the Director?" Tony whispered to Tim.

"According to Abby," Tim agreed.

"No way…so you think they're _together_ together?"

"How is that any of our business Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me you don't care if they're doing the two step?" Tony countered.

"No," Ziva answered with a shrug. She was just happy that Jethro had his memory back and was back at work with them leading the team...Tony was good in a way but he wasn't Jethro Gibbs. And if Jenny made him happy, returned that spark that had once been, even if it was seriously diminished, in his eyes...then she was glad.

"Wonder if that chick from Vegas knows...she didn't like the director at all..." Tony mused as he spun in his chair.

"That _chick_ as you called her is my sister, DiNozzo," Jethro spoke just before smacking the back of Tony's head as it came into access while Jethro walked past. "Isn't there something else you should be doing?"

"Nope, we solved the case," Tony answered with a grin. "So you and the Director?"

"DiNozzo, go home," Jethro snapped as he grabbed his cover. "Have a good night Tim, Ziva," he added before leaving the pen.

"Well that was just so informative," Tony groaned.

"You should keep your butt out of other people's business," Ziva smirked as she rose.

"It's nose," he called after her as Tim just shook his head, heading down to meet Abby.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday November 11th, 2008  
Washington DC  
Washington Hilton and Towers Hotel  
International Ballroom  
12:17 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Do you _know_ her Jethro?" demanded Jenny in annoyance.

"Who?" asked Jethro turning back to look at Jenny for a moment before returning his attention elsewhere.

"The woman with General Leery. You've been staring at her all night," Jenny hissed in irritation.

"I've never seen her before tonight," Jethro admitted. "But there's something familiar about her," he said as he watched the woman in question get up from the table she was sitting at and slowly make her way over to the bar. His gut told him this woman was important, he just didn't know why but his gut was never wrong so he rose from his table, despite Jenny's protests and made his way over to where the woman that had captured his attention at the start of the night, stood sipping her glass of wine. "Would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?" he asked as he held out his hand towards the mystery woman.

/-/Oh God, please no. Not him. _Anybody_ but him!/-/ she pleaded mentally as she lifted her gaze to look into a pair of long familiar blue eyes, careful not to let their gazes lock. She nodded in agreement, not willing to trust her voice nor completely making eye contact as she took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor as a new song began playing. She made sure to keep her gaze out over his shoulder as she felt herself being pulled into a long familiar embrace, an embrace she dreamt of every night and every time she sold another piece of her soul. /-/He wouldn't want you anymore, Tori. Not with your past, nor your present. You're not the girl he knew, if you ever truly were. You can _never_ be the one he wants. You're _not_ Shannon. You're not even Tori anymore, you're Ali now,/-/ she thought sadly as they danced.

"There you are, Ali," a voice said from behind them as the song finished and they separated. "I hope the Gunny's been taking good care of you but we must go," the General said holding his hand out towards her.

"Thank you," Aliana said quietly as she raised her gaze, her eyes locking with Jethro's for a split second before she turned away, taking the General's arm and letting him lead her from the room.

"Tori?" Jethro said in shock and confusion. "My God, Tori!" he said as he took off after the pair, only to have Jenny stop him.

"Jethro, what are you doing?" hissed Jenny quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them as she tried to pull him away from the door.

"That woman was Tori," Jethro said as he pointed off in the direction the couple had gone.

"You have no proof of that Jethro," countered Jenny. "Vittoria Stark is dead for all we know. There's been no trace of her for almost two years now."

"Tori is alive and _that_ was her. I know it in my gut," argued Jethro.

"Even if it was, do you have _any_ idea who that was that she was with? General Leery is one of our _top_ commanders in Iraq…"

"I don't care who she's with, all I care about is that it's _her_," he snapped back pulling his arm out of Jenny's hold and making his way out of the ballroom, hoping to catch them, only to get out into the hotel lobby and neither the mystery woman nor the General could be found anywhere.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday November 11th, 2008  
Falls Church, Virginia  
NCIS Headquarters  
Forensics Lab  
8:48 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Abby!" Jethro called as he stalked into the lab.

"Hey Gibbs," greeted Abby cheerfully as she bounced into the room from her office.

"You still got that computer program that can help you determine who a person is?"

"You mean the facial recognition software?" asked Abby curiously as she made her way over to her computer. "Course I do."

"Good," Jethro said putting a very large cup of Caff-Pow down on the table in front of them before pulling out two photos and handing them to Abby. "I need you to see if the woman in this photo," he said handing her a photo of a red haired woman, "could possibly be the woman in this photo," he said handing her a photo of the woman he'd danced with the night before, the photo being one taken of her and General Leery at the Ball.

"This from the Ball last night?" asked Abby curiously.

"What do you think Abby? Can you do it?"

"Can I do it?" Abby scoffed. "You owe me more Caff-Pow but I'll do it. So, this from the Ball last night?" she repeated with a smile.

"Thanks Abby," Jethro said as he left the lab, leaving Abby's question unanswered.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday December 29th, 2008  
Falls Church, Virginia  
NCIS Headquarters  
8:48 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I can't believe she's out there in this weather," Tim said as he walked into the pen area, dusting the snow off his jacket.

"Who?" asked Ziva in confusion.

"The woman," replied Tim.

"What woman?" questioned Ziva.

"The hottie?" asked Tony, the conversation suddenly getting interesting. "The one with the black hair and the rack out to here?" he asked, using his hands to get his point across.

"The same woman as always, Tony," Tim said. "I can't believe she's standing out there in this storm…" Tim's comment being cut off as Tony leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"Oh, Baby," Tony said when he caught sight of the mystery woman who had taken to watching the building. "Come to papa, Baby, you look like you could use someone to warm you up in this cold weather."

"You're a dick, Tony, you know that right?" Ziva asked.

"I think you mean Prick Ziva," Tim commented.

"Dick works," Jethro said as he stalked into the pen. "DINOZZO!" he yelled, getting Tony to finally turn around. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Watching the woman across the street?" answered Tony. "Come on Boss, she's a _babe_…"

"What woman?" Jethro demanded.

"The…the woman outside," Tim stuttered nervously. They'd all been walking on eggshells for weeks, ever since the Marine Birthday Ball, Jethro had been gruffer than usual. According to Tony, the last time he'd seen Jethro this bad was when he'd been on the hunt for Ari. "The one that's been…been watching the building…"

"What does this _woman_ look like and _don't_ say a _babe_," Jethro demanded.

"Tall, about 5'10 I'd say, uh…long dark hair…"

"Dark as in dark brown…black…what Magee?" snapped Jethro as he stood right in front of Tim, staring him down.

"Bl…black, hard to say how long though cause it's always pulled back," Tim said as Jethro grabbed him by the shoulder and forced Tim over to his desk.

"Is _that_ the woman you saw?" Jethro ordered as he pointed to the image currently visible on his computer.

"Uh…yep, yes that's her," Tim said.

"Damn it," Jethro cursed as he raced around his desk, making his way as quickly as he could out of the building in the hopes of catching Vittoria before she disappeared again. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the street, there was no sign of anyone standing on the other side and after ten minutes of searching he made his way back inside and back up to the pen. "Magee! Next time you see her, use this," he said shoving the camera he'd picked up off of Ziva's desk into Tim's stomach.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" asked Tim curiously.

"What do you think Magee? I want you to take some pictures. I _want_ her identity and if it means tracing her license plate to get it, then I'll trace her license plate, which I need _you_ to get a picture of. Got it?"

"Yes Boss," Tim said as he watched Jethro storm off up towards MTAC.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday December 31st, 2008  
Falls Church, Virginia  
NCIS Headquarters  
8:54 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"We got good news and bad news, Boss," Tony said as Jethro made his way into the pen.

"And?"

"Well, the good news is we got a picture of her license plate as she was pulling out yesterday," Tony began.

"And?" Jethro demanded.

"We got photos of her license plate…"

"Well then _run_ them!"

"We did, Boss. That's the bad news," Tony said.

"Meaning?"

"They're a dead end. They car's registered to a…" Tony trailed off as he found the information he needed, "Star Lily Corporation in the Cayman Islands."

"God damn it," Jethro cursed as he stormed out of the room.

"Well that was exciting," Tony said sarcastically.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday January 20th, 2009  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Grissom Residence  
11:28 a.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Are you sure you really want to eat that?" Gil asked as he watched Sara make a 'snack'.

"I know, it looks disgusting but it's oh so good," Sara shrugged as she grabbed the container of whip cream before picking up her bowl of...nachos with white queso sauce, tomatoes, avocado, and tuna.

Gil watched her walk past, silently thanking whatever higher being existed that she wasn't putting the whip cream _on_ the nachos, before following after her to join the others in their living room. Catherine had declared they were going to watch the inauguration together, well except for Nick who still tended to avoid Sara whenever possible, even more now that she was four months pregnant and her hormones were out of balance.

"Definitely a ten," Greg spoke as the two walked into the room before looking over at Sara as she sat down and turning green.

"What's a ten?" Sara asked as she picked up a nacho, Catherine just shaking her head as Warrick turned a bit white and Jim chuckled.

"The woman with the new VP, you know for a widower, he's pretty lucky she's hot," Greg explained after a moment as Sara looked up at the screen to see the dark haired woman with the new Vice President.

"She's cute, but stop being men and rating all the women you see," Sara ordered as she pointed the whip cream can at them.

"Yes ma'am," Greg saluted before turning his attention back to the coverage of the Inauguration, and the camera moved away from the VP and his date.

:-:-:-:-:

While waiting for Gil to finish getting ready for work, Sara grabbed the computer, looking through the news articles and stopping to see some of the pictures so far from the Inauguration Balls, simply for the fun of it. When she found the pictures of the Vice President and his date, she debated printing one as a gift for Greg, until she saw a picture caught of the two talking, the woman laughing at something. She knew that smile...flipping back a few she stopped on one of the couple looking straight at the camera. "Gil!" she yelled as she brought up a new webpage and went to Travelocity.

"What is it?" he came running out, shirtless and to Sara's amusement had his brush stuck in his hair as if he went and jerked his hand or something mid-stroke. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine, he or she is fine, but I'm going to DC," she answered as she looked for a flight.

"What?" he asked after a moment and she looked up to find him staring at her.

"The VP's date that Greg was drooling over, it's Tori."

"Huh?"

"It's Tori, but with dark hair and probably heels, trust me I know her eyes," Sara explained as she found a flight. "So I'm going to DC, going to hunt her down of course, and I'll get Jeth to help since he's got all those lovely military contacts. I promise I'll be fine..."

Gil just stared at her for a few more minutes before shaking his head, he knew better than to argue with his wife. "Want company?" he asked finally.

"I would love some but Catherine will kill us if we both ditch her again."

"Okay," he agreed nodding, still about ten steps behind the whole conversation. "I'll go get your suitcase then..." he added before turning and heading towards the bedroom, mumbling under his breath about hormones and mood swings.

"I heard that!" she called after him before smiling to herself, God she loved that man...now to go and drag her best friend back into their world kicking and screaming if need be...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday January 21st, 2009  
Falls Church, Virginia  
NCIS Headquarters  
8:59 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"DiNozzo!" Jethro shouted as he made his way into the pen, waking Tony who was asleep at his desk, along with Tim and Ziva.

"Yes Boss?" Tony replied groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I want you to find all the information you can on a Ms. Aliana Frey," Jethro instructed as he stopped in front of Tony's desk.

"Who?" asked Tony in confusion as Jethro dropped a copy of the morning's paper on Tony's desk.

"_That_ is Aliana Frey. Find her," Jethro ordered before turning around, only to walk into one of the last people he expected to see in his office. "What are you doing here, Brat?"

"Hello Bastard," Sara smiled, ignoring the others in the pen as Tony looked over at Tim mouthing 'Bastard?'. "I need your help, I need to meet the Vice President."

"And how exactly would you like me to arrange that, Brat?" questioned Jethro.

"I don't know, you're the one who knows people," Sara shrugged.

"Why do you need to meet the VP?" Tim asked curious.

"So I can ask him who his date at the Inauguration was of course."

"You mean the babe with him in the newspaper?" Tony asked holding it up? "We can tell you that, been trying to find her for weeks."

Sara turned towards him, glancing at the paper to assure herself it was the same person before turning back to Jethro slowly, arms rising to cross over her chest. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs you have two seconds to start running or I'm going to hit you so hard you'll be back in a coma until this kid is in _college_."

"What did I do?" Jethro demanded.

"The jackass over there who works for you has been looking for that woman for months?" Sara threw her hands up. "The woman who just _happens_ to be my best friend that's been missing for two fucking years? And you didn't _tell_ me? I had to find out from looking at pictures on the damn Internet for Christ's sake!"

"What did you expect me to do Sara? Call you up and tell you I _think_ I danced with Tori last night but I'm not one hundred percent sure? All I had to go by was a first name, a description and my gut. Not exactly concrete evidence for calling you up and raising your hopes that maybe, just maybe I've finally found her only to have everything come crashing down around us when it turned out it wasn't her," Jethro countered.

"Did you have a picture of her?" Sara asked evenly.

"Since the Marine Ball," Tony supplied before ducking as Jethro sent him a glare.

"There then, if anyone was going to be able to tell if the woman was Tori it's me. You could have said you aren't sure, would you look at this picture for me Sara...simple as that and like my hopes have ever gone down," she added rolling her eyes.

"Sara, I _had_ her in my arms and I let her go…_again_. You think I'm happy about that? I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I was more concerned with _finding_ her, _especially_ since she seemed to be stalking me for a while," Jethro said.

"Did the Boss just apologize?" asked Tony in astonishment.

"Wow, Tori's gone stalker," Sara mused. "Okay forget about it, it's over, it's done with," she waved a hand as Ziva smacked Tony over the back of his head. "So, what are we doing now to find her? And does someone have coffee?" she asked looking around suddenly.

"You can't have coffee," Jethro pointed out.

"Believe me, I know," Sara groaned. "Where's the restroom? Like yesterday?" she added looking around a bit more frantic.

"I'll show you," Ziva offered before quickly leading her away.

"Damn, of all the things for her to end up getting morning sickness over," Jethro just shook his head.

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"She's worse than me with coffee," he answered before looking at Tony. "What are you still doing here? Get to finding her, DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss," Tony nodded before deciding to wisely do the work elsewhere.

"Uh…Boss?" Tim said a few minutes later.

"_What_ Magee?" demanded Jethro as he spun to face Tim, who was standing pointing out the window.

"It's…it's her," Tim said.

"Damn it, I'm _not_ losing her _again_," Jethro cursed as he took off out of the pen.

"Her meaning Tori?" Sara asked looking at Tim who nodded, before she turned and took off after him, catching him just as the elevator started to close. "Maybe I should come to town more often Jeth..."

"Maybe you should," he said as the elevator hit the first floor and he took off the minute the doors opened, Sara hot on his heels only to have the woman climb into a car and disappear in traffic before they could reach her.

**:-:-:-:**

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Magee, are you sure it's the same woman?" asked Tony curiously as he looked out the window.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know, she just doesn't look quite right. Gibbs' stalker is more Victoria Secret while this woman's more…I don't know," Tony said.

"Classically chic maybe?" Tim supplied getting a glare from Tony.

"If you ask me she looks like the future wife of the Vice President," Ziva supplied as she turned and walked away from the window and returned to her desk.

**:-:-:-:**

_**A few minutes earlier…**_

/-/I'm sorry Jeth. I'm sorry I'm not her,/-/ Vittoria thought sadly as she watched the building, seeing movement on the other side of the window.

"Excuse me Ma'am but it's time to go," the secret service agent said as he walked up to Vittoria. "If you want to have time to make your other stop we need to leave now. You have an appointment with the First Lady and the White House decorator at eleven o'clock and Falcon is eager for you to return to the residence."

"Of course," Vittoria said as she turned to look at the agent standing next to her, watching as he opened the door for her. Just as she was climbing in the car, she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking over she saw Jethro come running out of the building followed by a woman she had never thought to see again.

"Ma'am," the agent said when Vittoria hesitated about getting in the car.

/-/I'm sorry,/-/ Vittoria thought sadly once more as she climbed in the car, the agent closing the door behind her as he climbed in the driver's seat before driving off and getting lost in traffic.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday January 29th, 2009  
Washington DC  
Blair House  
3:59 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ali?" Robert Kinsley called groggily when he woke up and found the bed next to him empty.

"I'm here," Vittoria replied quietly from where she was sitting curled up in the window alcove.

"Everything alright?" Robert asked worriedly as he made his way over to where Vittoria was sitting, sitting down in front of her and gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You should go back to sleep Robert, I'm fine," Vittoria said quietly. "You need your sleep."

"And you don't?" Robert countered. Robert Kinsley was a man about six feet in height and in his late forties, his dark brown eyes matching his chocolate brown hair, which was slowly starting to turn silver with age. "Ali what's bothering you? And don't say it's nothing. Something's been on your mind for the past week."

"I saw someone last week. Someone I thought I'd never see again when I walked away from my life almost two years ago," Vittoria said.

"She was at NCIS, right?" Robert asked, causing Vittoria to look up at him suddenly. "The agent in charge of your detail told me he took you there before taking you to Winterfell last week."

"Oh."

"It's okay Ali, I'm not upset. I understand that you have a past with that NCIS agent," Robert said.

"A past that was never meant to be. You know my story Robert. You know what I went through in Vegas and how it led to me being where I was when you found me and you know that the stories they told about me, about my past in college aren't true. You're the only one that knows the whole truth, well one other does but she would never speak of it to anyone. I knew I was running a risk by returning to Washington. I knew I risked running into him but I figured the likelihood of it _actually_ happening were so small and then…"

"And then the Marine Corp Birthday Ball happened," Robert filled in.

"Yes," Vittoria said, wiping her eyes. "I knew he was there. I knew it the minute he walked in with **her**; I just thought…I thought he'd never recognize me you know. But after I danced with him, felt his arms around me again, I…I couldn't help myself. I started watching him from a distance; never close enough for him to notice me or anything. I went the morning after the inauguration to say my final goodbye. Why did she have to be there, Robert? Of all the people for me to see again after all this time, why _her_?"

"I don't know, Ali," Robert said as he pulled Vittoria into his arms as she broke down in tears. "Why don't you go see her, talk to her?"

"I don't know if I can," Vittoria said into Robert's shoulder.

"Ali, from what you've told me, this woman was like a sister to you, your closest friend. You _need_ her. You _need_ her in your life," Robert said as he pulled away and held Vittoria at arms length so he could look into her eyes.

"Robert I…"

"Just think about it Ali," Robert said as he pulled Vittoria back into his arms. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise," Vittoria said quietly as Robert picked her up and carried her back to the bed, placing her gently on top of it before climbing in next to her and pulling her close.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday February 1st, 2009  
Washington DC  
Capital Karaoke  
8:16 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been a week and a half since the last time Vittoria had been sighted outside the NCIS building, a week and a half of searching, only to come up empty-handed time and time again. Over the week and a half Sara had gotten to know Jethro's team a little better and vice versa. Abby had taken to Sara quite quickly once she found out Sara was also in the field of forensics. With not even the smallest trace of Vittoria since that last sighting, Sara had decided to return to Vegas and allow Jethro to continue his search, with a promise to inform her the minute he found out even the smallest piece of information. It was her last night in town and Jethro had decided to take Sara out for the evening, inviting Abby along as well, which somehow led to the entire team tagging along, Tony being the reason they ended up in a karaoke bar of all places.

"So Sara, you sing?" asked Tony curiously.

"If you like nails on a chalkboard," Sara answered with a shrug.

"You don't sound like nails on a chalkboard," Jethro countered immediately. "You, Shannon and Tori use to do karaoke all the time..."

"That was a long time ago, Bastard," Sara pointed out quietly.

"Come on, _please_?" Abby begged. "You can pick, we'll even drag Ziva up to sing with us..."

"What?" Ziva sat up suddenly. "No, I don't sing..." she started to argue.

"Come on Z, if it will get Sara up on stage, isn't it worth it?"

"No."

"Bet she can't sing," Tony spoke up before Ziva turned and smacked him.

"Alright, that's it. Sara pick a song..."

Sara looked between Ziva and Abby, and the rest of the table before groaning, "I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"Nope," Abby grinned.

"Alright, alright..." Sara gave in.

"Good," Abby grabbed her arm and dragged her up from the booth, Ziva slipping out after her before they made their way towards the stage.

Sara, Abby and Ziva took up positions on the stage, Sara standing center stage, Abby and Ziva each standing to one side of her as Sara punched the song selection in and started the music.

"_Love, love changes everything  
__Hands and faces, earth and sky  
__Love, love changes everything  
__How you live and how you die."_

"_Love, love can make the summer fly  
__Or a night seem like a lifetime  
__Yes love, love changes everything  
__Now I tremble at your name  
__Nothing in the world will ever be the same."_

"_Love, love changes everything  
__Days are longer, words mean more  
__Love, love changes everything  
__Pain is deeper than before_."

"_Love will turn your world around  
__And that world will last forever  
__Yes love, love changes everything  
__Brings you glory, brings you shame  
__Nothing in the world will ever be the same_," Sara sang

/-/Why did you have to pick this song, Sara,/-/ Vittoria thought sadly from where she sat at the back of the bar in the shadows as Abby stepped forward.

"_I have never felt like this  
__For once I'm lost for words  
__Your smile has really thrown me  
__This is not like me at all  
__I never thought I'd know  
__The kind of love you've shown me_."

"_Now, no matter where I am  
__No matter what I do  
__I see your face appearing  
__Like an unexpected song  
__An unexpected song  
__That only we are hearing_."

"_I don't know what is going on  
__Can't work it out at all  
__Whatever made you choose me  
__I just can't believe my eyes  
__You look at me as though  
__You couldn't bear to lose me_."

_Now, no matter where I am  
__No matter what I do  
__I see your face appearing  
__Like an unexpected song  
__An unexpected song  
__That only we are hearing_," Abby sang.

By this point Vittoria had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore and rose from her spot just as Ziva was stepping forward on stage. She didn't know what made her do it or why but she soon found herself turning and walking towards the stage.

"_I don't…_" Ziva began only to trail off when she heard a voice coming from the back of the room and an indistinct shape slowly making it's way forward towards the shape.

"_I don't know how to love him.  
__What to do, how to move him.  
__I've been changed, yes really changed.  
__In these past few days, when I've seen myself,  
__I seem like someone else,_" Vittoria sang as she neared where the group had been sitting.

"Uh…Boss?"

"What, DiNozzo?" asked Jethro.

"It's her," Tony said indicating the woman who was singing and had stopped a few feet to the side of their booth. Jethro turned to face the woman he'd been chasing for weeks, hell years, if he was to be honest.

"_I don't know how to take this.  
__I don't see why he moves me.  
__He's a man. He's just a man.  
__And I've had so many men before,  
__In very many ways,  
__He's just one more,_" Vittoria sang indicating Jethro sitting near her.

"_Should I bring him down?  
__Should I scream and shout?  
__Should I speak of love,  
__Let my feelings out?_

_I never thought I'd come to this.  
__What's it all about?  
__Yet, if he said he loved me  
__I'd be lost. I'd be frightened  
__I couldn't cope, I couldn't cope_," Vittoria continued as Sara joined in.

"_Love, love changes everything  
__Days are longer, words mean more  
__Love, love changes everything  
__Pain is deeper than before,_" Sara sang at the same time as Abby's voice joined the other two.

"_I have never felt like this  
__For once I'm lost for words  
__whatever made you choose me_," Abby sung. Soon all three were singing the different songs at the same time.

"_Should I bring him down?  
__Should I scream and shout?  
__Should I speak of love?  
__Let my feelings out?_" With each line Vittoria sang, more and more pain and hurt could be heard entering her voice by those closest to her as the trio continued on to the astonishment of everyone gathered, friend and stranger alike until all three ended together with "_Love will never never Let you be the same._"

"Tori?" Jethro asked quickly getting to his feet and walking towards the woman who had just finished singing.

"Don't," Vittoria said stepping back as two unseen men stepped up beside her.

"Tori?" Sara asked softly from behind Jethro, glancing at the two men but ignoring them.

"Why are you here? Why did you have to come?" Vittoria asked quietly.

"To find you," Sara answered with a sad smile.

"I didn't want you to find me," Vittoria countered. "I never should have come here," she said starting to back away.

"Tori wait," Jethro said stepping towards Vittoria suddenly, only to have one of the men with Vittoria step between them and prevent Jethro from getting any closer.

"Let me come with you," Sara spoke up quickly.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" demanded Vittoria, tears quickly entering her voice.

"Ma'am, it would be best if we take this elsewhere," the agent not currently blocking Jethro said as he stepped up next to Vittoria. "We don't want to create a scene."

Vittoria nodded and allowed the agent at her elbow to escort her out of the bar.

"This way, Ma'am," the agent blocking Jethro said to Sara.

"Thank you," Sara nodded before looking over at Jethro. "Let it go for now, Jeth," she told him softly before following the agents out.

With a sigh Jethro nodded, letting the woman he'd been searching for once more walk away from him.

Once outside Sara found two cars parked close to each other, one with an agent in one of them. Remaining silent she approached Vittoria, but stopped a few feet away, not wanting to push the other woman more than she already was.

"If you're coming you better get in," Vittoria said as the agent opened the door and she climbed in.

Sara didn't waste a second, hopping into the car. "So..." she began once they were on the road.

"Ma'am, if you'll pardon the interruption," the agent in the driver's seat said.

"What is it David?" asked Vittoria, her gaze out the window as they made their way through Washington.

"We need a bit of background on your guest for security reasons, Ma'am," David said.

"She's harmless David," Vittoria said.

"I still need some information, Ma'am, I'm sorry. Falcon's orders," David said.

"What do you need to know?" Sara asked looking back at him.

"Full name, age, city of residence, profession to start," David said looking at Sara in the rear view mirror. We need to do at least a cursory background check in order to allow you access to the Vice Presidential Residence at Blair House, Ma'am."

"Sara Sidle-Grissom, thirty-seven, Las Vegas, Criminalist," Sara answered without missing a beat. "Which reminds me, I have pictures for you, we had no choice in the wedding, Sheriff found out so I had to cancel my plans of waiting to find you," Sara glanced back at Vittoria.

Vittoria remained quiet for a few minutes as the car slowly pulled into the drive at Blair House. "You were never supposed to find me," she said quietly before climbing out of the car when David opened the door for her.

"Tori, we both know I'd never stop looking for my best friend," Sara countered as she stepped out into the night air.

"Tori died two years ago," Vittoria said as she led Sara into the house.

"Pardon me, Ma'am. Mr. Kinsley apologizes but he'll be unable to join you this evening."

"Thank you James," Vittoria said dismissing the butler before leading Sara into what appeared to be the living room.

"Okay so, I can accept that Tori died...but see there's this woman running around who's known me forever and I've known forever. Sure we didn't tell each other _everything_ but that doesn't change how I feel about her. And I'm kinda a little impatient on the having her back in my life front..." Sara answered as she sat down, watching Vittoria while she spoke.

"I'm not the woman you knew anymore Sara," Vittoria said quietly as she stood by the mantle looking at one of the photos there.

"You're still the girl I had all night study sessions with in high school, that I'd meet on breaks during college and talk to on the phone at least once a week for hours on end. You're the one who listened to me moan and groan over Gil for how many years? You dragged me back from being a complete workaholic, made me laugh when no one else could, would sit with me while I cried... I _don't_ care what you did in college to afford your classes, I _don't_ care what you've done since then, _all_ I care about is that it's _you_.

"I didn't do what they said I did, Sara…what Nick accused me of. It was never like that. Not until…"

"I don't care," Sara countered softly. "And if it helps any...I never thought you did what they said. Whatever's happened since you left Vegas, I don't care about that either. As long as you haven't killed someone or something...but even then you're not getting rid of me, I'll visit you in prison if it came to that," she shrugged.

Vittoria snorted in disbelief.

"Okay Tori...well or whatever name you're using...would be handy to know huh?" Sara frowned before shrugging. "Okay, anyway, have I ever lied to you?"

"Aliana…Ali for short," Vittoria said, her gaze still on the picture on the mantle in front of her. "Why should you react any differently than anyone else? Nick told me he loved me and that he didn't care about my past and yet he very well could have killed me when he learned of what he believed my past to be."

"He what?" Sara asked flabbergasted.

"When my past came out on the stand the only thing I could think about was getting home and getting to Nick to try to explain things, make him understand that what he heard wasn't true because I knew how they'd spin the story. Highly respected psychiatrist nothing more than a high priced _whore_," Vittoria sneered. "When Nick first proposed I tried to tell him but he said it didn't matter, that all that mattered to him was the woman before him. I knew he'd take the truth hard. I just never expected him to lash out like he did."

"What did he do?" Sara asked slowly, wondering just how much it would take to convince Catherine to help her convince Warrick and Greg to beat Nick up for her so she wouldn't endanger the baby thus pissing Gil off...

"When I got home I went to kiss him and that's when it started. He brushed past me, refusing to let me touch him. I followed him into the living room hoping to get through to him. He was over by the windows so I walked over and laid my hands on his shoulders and leant into him lightly. Next thing I know he's calling me a whore and shoving me away from him. He pushed me so hard that I lost my balance and started stumbling backwards, my legs hitting the coffee table in the process tripping me further, which is when my head cracked against the end table. I could have died when I hit my head I cracked it so hard but he didn't care. He just stood there accusing me of lying to him and calling me a whore and then he told me to get out and he left."

"I'll kill him," Sara growled, fists clinched. "Okay no, I'll see if I can convince Cath to let me meet her dad and beg Sam to kill him...but still, I will see roasting Texan before the next moon."

"It was then that I knew that Vittoria Stark was truly dead. I had nothing left. They took my reputation, my job, my husband…there was nothing left," Vittoria said, wiping away an escaping tear.

"Oh Ali," Sara sighed as she rose and crossed to Vittoria's side, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What was I supposed to do? My life in Vegas was over. I did the only thing I could think of. I returned to the life I'd walked away from when I graduated medical school," Vittoria said.

Sara nodded before looking up at the mantle, seeing the picture of Vittoria, the VP, and a little girl. "You look like you've found some happiness though..."

"Robert had to fight me every step of the way for it," Vittoria said finally stepping away from the mantle and walking to the window. "He was the first…the first man I ever…Sex had never been a part of what I did. I was window dressing nothing more. It was always a part of the agreement with the men. Sex was not something that was considered a part of the deal. If they wanted it then…then it was to be agreed upon outside the bounds of the agreement, if they chose to pay for it that was their choice but my choice to agree to it or not. I always made sure my price was too high so that they wouldn't even consider me and turn their attention to one of the others. Robert was the first to match my price and make it well worth my time. After that, whenever he had the ability he was requesting my company. Things seemed to grow from there. But it wasn't until a couple months ago that I finally agreed to give up the life I'd built here when I started over to try building one with him. He managed to find what little was left of the girl I once was."

"I like him already," Sara smiled.

"He's the only one that knows everything."

"I'm glad you have someone you trust like that..."

"You're not supposed to be here Sara," Vittoria snapped suddenly spinning to face Sara for the first time since they'd returned to the house. "You're not supposed to be standing here telling me that everything is going to be all right and that you're happy for me. You're supposed to be in Vegas getting on with your life without me. You're not supposed to be here. Why did you have to show up here? I was doing fine until I saw you. I could deal with being in the same city as Jethro because I know how he feels about me. I could deal with watching him from afar, even though he will always have a part of me, but you? Why did you have to follow him out of the building that day Sara? Why? Please God, tell me why?" she cried desperately.

"Because you're my best friend, and I can't give you up," Sara answered softly. "And my child needs its Aunt Ali to be the nice one when Mom's being a pain in the ass and not letting him or her do anything fun... I can't give you up Ali..."

"Don't you get it? I gave _you_ up. I left to protect you. You _and_ Peter. I didn't want either of you to live with the shame of my past. I tried so hard…I was surviving. I was living day-by-day just trying to survive and I was managing. Yes, I was driving myself crazy watching a man I couldn't have but I never interfered in what he was doing. I never tried to step in and reclaim that part of me, of my life, until you showed up."

"You didn't have to protect Peter and I though," Sara countered gently. "We all have our demons Ali, we all have shame in our past."

"Peter worked so hard to put me through school. He nearly went bankrupt just putting me through college, I couldn't bare the thought of him trying to pay for medical school as well so I…and then when the truth came out I couldn't bare to face either one of you. I couldn't handle the thought of turning to you and having you react like Nick did, or worse. I couldn't bare the thought of you turning me away, so I ran," Vittoria said.

"Neither of us care," Sara argued softly. "Ali, we'd never turn on you. Nick... he didn't deserve you, he screwed up big time and he's stupid enough to not realize it. But me, Peter, Gil, even Catherine, Greg and Warrick...none of us care. We've all searched for you, Nick's lucky that Peter never got a hold of him, he gets enough flack from the night shift for being a jerk..."

"Sara, when I left, I became the one thing I swore I would never let myself become. I became what Nick believed me to be. How can you stand there and tell me that you accept that?"

"Because the only people I judge are abusive husbands and people who abuse kids," Sara answered with a slight shrug. "You're human Ali, so am I... \so is anyone else in the universe. We're only human, we make mistakes, we do things we regret, and we live with them and move on."

"I just…I thought…I thought you'd _hate_ me," Vittoria said, her voice almost childlike as she fell to her knees.

Sara sunk down next to her and carefully pulled Vittoria into a hug, "Never Ali. You're my best friend, nothing could make me hate you."

"Ali?" Robert called as he entered the foyer and made his way towards the living room, only to find Vittoria on the floor in the arms of a strange woman he had never seen before. "My God Ali, what happened?" he asked as he rushed to where she and Sara were, kneeling down beside Vittoria.

"Uh, hello," Sara greeted with a slight wave. "You must be Robert, I'm Sara, and we're just having a bit of a heart to heart..."

"Hello. What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"She joined us at the karaoke bar, not quite sure why, joined in a group sing-a-long and I convinced her to bring me with her when she was leaving. Here we are and we've been hashing things out for a while..." Sara answered looking down at Vittoria, "That cover it Ali?"

Vittoria simply nodded, too overcome with tears to be able to speak.

"I think it's probably best if I put Ali to bed," Robert said as he took Vittoria from Sara and picked her up. "You're welcome to stay Ms. Sidle if you wish. I can have James show you to a room."

"Please," Sara agreed.

"Follow me then," Robert said as he led Sara out of the living room. "Walt would you please find James and let him know that Ms. Sidle will be requiring a room this evening."

"Yes sir," the agent replied before speaking into his mouthpiece.

"This way, Ms. Sidle," James said when he appeared a few minutes later.

Sara followed and was shown to a room, thanking him before watching him leave. Sitting on the bed she fished out her cell phone and called Jethro to let him know she was not going to be back tonight and she'd talk to him more later and to not even think of attempting to trace her cell phone, and she loved him. Then she placed a call to Gil to let him know what was going on.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 2nd, 2009  
Washington DC  
Blair House  
9:26 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Robert what are you doing?" asked Vittoria groggily as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Ali," Robert began as he put down the sweater he was folding and walked over and sat down next to Vittoria. "I think you need to deal with what happened here last night between you and Ms. Sidle and I think to do that, you need to go back to where it all started. You need to go back to Las Vegas for a while."

"Robert…"

"Shh, Ali please," Robert said cutting her words off as he put his finger to her lips to silence her. "I'm not sending you away or anything and I'm not taking that ring back either so get those thoughts out of your head alright. You ran from your demons once, I don't want to see you run from them again. God has given you another chance with your friend; please don't walk away from it. Michelle and I will still be here when you get back. And besides you can't be gone too long as you do have a wedding to plan after all."

"You're sure about this?"

"More than sure Ali. Now why don't you get dressed and go have some breakfast with your friend before the two of you head back to Vegas. I've already put the call into my pilot, he'll be waiting for you the minute you arrive at the airport," Robert said.

"Alright. If you insist," Vittoria said as she threw the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"One more thing Ali," Robert said putting his hand over Vittoria's and stopping her.

"Yes?"

"I want you to take David and Ken with you. I want you safe, Ali," Robert continued before Vittoria could argue. "I'm sending you back to Las Vegas knowing the man that hurt you is there, I'm not about to risk him hurting you again. You're lucky I'm letting you off easy with only David and Ken to protect you. My heart is telling me to send half the detail with you but I know better than that. Promise me you'll do as they say, they're only trying to keep you safe."

"I will. I promise Robert," Vittoria said kissing him lightly before rising and making her way into the closet to get dressed. When she emerged a short while later, Robert had disappeared, leaving her a note saying he'd headed into the office and to have a good trip and that he expected her to call him later that night after they had arrived in Vegas just to let him know she'd arrived safely. Noticing the staff had taken over packing for her, Vittoria made her way down to the dining room, not sure about where Sara might be.

Fortunately, Sara had found the dining room and was there nursing a cup of tea, doing her best to avoid running for the bathroom as the smell of coffee wafted on the air.

"Bathroom's down the hall if you need it," Vittoria said walking in and pouring herself some juice before walking over to the table and sitting down, a servant placing a plate with half a grapefruit on it in front of her.

"I look that green?" Sara asked with a slight smile.

"No, but you referred to me as Aunt Ali last night and you look like you've put on weight. Put the two together and it doesn't take much for a former doctor to put the pieces together. How far along are you?" Vittoria asked as she slowly ate her grapefruit.

"About four months," Sara answered with a slight smile. "How are you this morning though?"

"I've been better," Vittoria said quietly. "So due date's in June then," she said as more of a comment then a question.

"Yeah, the fourteenth."

"I see," Vittoria said, a hint of sadness entering her voice.

"Think I can convince you to come to the baby shower and again after he or she is born?" Sara asked softly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get away," Tori said, keeping her eyes on the grapefruit in front of her. "I'm getting married on the twentieth."

"That could be a bit of a time problem," Sara nodded before grinning. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, and to you as well. Do you have plans for today?"

"Nope, not a one," Sara shrugged. She had already canceled her flight, intending to stay a few more days at least.

"Will it take you long to pack?" Vittoria asked sipping her juice.

"Actually I had a flight today so was all packed. My stuff is just sorta...not here. Why?"

"Robert's insisting I go back to Vegas for a while to deal with my demons there after what happened here last night," Vittoria said. "He's already called the pilot, the plane will be ready for us whenever we're ready."

"Wow...well, then okay," Sara nodded. "You sure you're okay with it though?"

"I spent years being afraid of my past and when it came out I ran. I've been running ever since and I'm tired Sara. Robert knows everything. He knows how I put myself through school, he knows about my life in Vegas and how it led to my life here and what it forced me to do in this life. He doesn't want to see me destroyed by what happened in Vegas and he thinks this is the best way to handle it. What is it with Marines and their attack any situation head on approach?"

"I think it's drilled into their head in boot camp or something," Sara offered. "So, you got any plans for Vegas? I know a few people who would kill to see you...sadly your ex just doesn't die..."

"Well, since Robert sprang this on me this morning I have been having some thoughts on a little payback," Vittoria said.

"Now, that's a sound I like to hear, your mind being all evilly," Sara chuckled.

"Let's just say it's time someone was introduced to the Mistress of Winterfell," Vittoria smirked.

Sara merely raised an eyebrow before holding a hand up, "Cheer me up, fill me in from the other side of the door while I make friends with the resident porcelain God," she smiled slightly as she rose, then heading towards the bathroom Vittoria had pointed out.

"Let's just say that the Mistress of Winterfell is what Nick forced me to become and the way in which I met Robert," Vittoria said through the door.

"Okay..." Sara spoke a few minutes later. "And?"

"And I have just the outfit for it," Tori laughed.

"Something tells me a certain Texan should be very afraid," Sara chuckled when she came out. "Come on, I have a bag to get and you have plans to fill me in on. And I _desperately_ need to get away from the smell of coffee..."

"Let me just run upstairs and grab the outfit, cause I know Robert nor the maids would have packed it since it's in a trunk at the back of the closet and we can grab David and Ken and then we can swing by and get your bags before we head to the airport," Vittoria said.

"Why don't I meet you at the airport instead?" Sara suggested, "My stuff is kinda at another Marine's we know..."

"Who at this time should technically be at work," Vittoria said. "Besides I have no intention of getting out of the car and David and Ken will keep him away from me if need be."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Plus I'm afraid that if you're not with me I might chicken out and not go through with this," Vittoria said.

"Okay then," Sara nodded. "You get the dress, I'll get my coat, then we'll hop over there, grab my stuff and be in the car on our way out of here, ASAP," Sara nodded.

"Be back in a few," Vittoria said before making her way up the stairs returning a few minutes later with her suitcase and carry on, Ken and David on her heels as they rejoined Sara and made their way out to the cars waiting out front, Ken and David climbing in the front of one car after helping Vittoria and Sara into the same car, another couple agents in the car behind them as they made their way from Blair House through Washington towards Jethro's house where they stopped just long enough for Sara to grab her things before they made their way to the private airport and boarded their plane bound for Las Vegas.

Once on the plane Sara grabbed a change of clothes and raided the restroom, while there making a call to Jethro's cell to let him know she was going back to Vegas and would e-mail. And another to catch Gil still at work to let him know she was on her way home. Done, she made her way back out to join Vittoria, getting all the details of her plan to get revenge on one Nicholas Stokes.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 2nd, 2009  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance Club  
8:36 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Where's Nick?" Sara asked as she sat down and joined everyone from the night shift.

"He's at the bar at the moment," Catherine said. "Do you want to tell us why you had us bring him here?"

"You'll see," replied Sara.

"Meaning what, exactly?" pushed Catherine.

"Just watch," Sara said as she looked out across the dance floor towards where Nick was standing at the bar, just as a black haired woman walked up to him.

"Hey cowboy, wanna dance?" asked a voice from behind Nick, causing him to turn around and take in the woman standing behind him. She was tall, about 5'10' or 5'11" with her rather tall heels on, wearing a loose fitting black knee length skirt that had a split up the side that showed when she walked or when the skirt moved around her, and a tight fitting black camisole top that left nothing to the imagination as to what was underneath, under a black blouse that was tied at her waist. The side pieces of her long black hair were pulled back into a small ponytail on the top of her head, keeping them out of her face, while the rest of her hair hung loose down her back.

"Be my pleasure," Nick said as he held his hand out to the woman and led her out onto the dance floor just as a new song was starting.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight_

"Oh I _love_ this song," she said as she began to sway to the music. "There's just something about a salsa that gets me all hot and bothered," she continued as she pulled Nick towards her and they began to dance.

_You can smile-every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparklin' wine,go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing,but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

As the song continued, she continued to dance closer and closer to Nick, their bodies never more than even half an inch apart from each other as she caressed his body with hers.

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" asked Catherine in astonishment as they watched the couple on the dance floor. "It looks as if she's trying to get him off on the dance floor or something," she said as she watched the woman with Nick as she practically wrapped herself around him while continuing to dance to the song.

_You can dance, go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he take you home, you must tell him no_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

"You want me, don't you," she whispered in Nick's ear as the end of the song neared, her leg wrapped around his so that his now hard cock was pressing into her through her skirt, which had fallen back to show off her upper thigh.

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

"Oh God, yes," Nick replied, a husky eagerness in his voice.

_Save the last dance for me_

"Then lets get out of here," she suggested grinding herself into Nick once more.

_Save the last dance for me._

Her last movement was practically Nick's undoing as he growled low in his throat, took her by the wrist and practically dragged the woman out of the club, the woman throwing a look over her shoulder towards where Sara and the others were sitting before disappearing out the door behind Nick.

"You know her?" asked Greg curiously.

"Come on," Sara said getting up and making her way out of the building.

Shortly after exiting the building, the woman found herself in the alley behind the club, pushed up against the wall as Nick practically devoured her mouth, his hands sliding up under her skirt. It wasn't long before she felt one of his hands slide between her thighs while the other hand went to his pants, his lips never leaving hers. Using the wall as support, she threw all her weight into it as her knee suddenly swung up, right between Nick's legs, her aim true, causing Nick to cry out in agony and stumble back, giving her the opportunity to push him away from her and slap him as hard as she could before wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" demanded Nick angrily from where he was crouched on the ground. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you deserved it," the woman replied coldly. "You deserve to know what it's like to have someone turn on you in an instant."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Nick as he carefully got back to his feet and turned to face the woman, not seeing the rest of the Night Shift come out into the alley.

"Does the name Vittoria Stark _mean_ anything to you, Nick Stokes?" the woman demanded. "You deserve to know what it's like for someone to turn on you because you did it to her. You didn't _care_ that you could have _killed_ her when you pushed her away from you and she stumbled and fell over the coffee table hitting her head in the process. You didn't _care_ that maybe the truth of her past wasn't as horrible as the press made it sound. You turned on her when she needed you most. You claimed to love her for the woman she was. You told her, her past didn't matter and yet when she needed you, you threw her away like garbage."

"How the hell do you know all this?" demanded Nick angrily as he grabbed the woman by the arms up by her shoulders and forcefully shoved her back into the wall, her head connecting with the concrete. "Tori?" he snarled when he finally took a good look into a pair of very familiar green eyes. "So I _was_ right about you, you really are a _whore_," he said, not seeing the two men approach from either side.

"I…" Vittoria began as she shook the stars from her eyes and forced the blackness back. "I _never_ was one to begin with you hypocrite," she snarled in response. "And if I became one it's because you forced me into it you _bastard_. You know what, I'm _glad_ I had that abortion after I left here because _no_ child deserves to have _you_ as it's father."

"Don't even think about it, Sir, and kindly remove your hands from Ms. Frey," David said stepping up and putting his arm between Nick and Vittoria.

"Uh, who are those guys?" asked Greg.

"Why don't you stay the hell out of this," countered Nick glaring at David.

"Sir, if you don't remove your hands from Ms. Frey immediately, I will remove them for you and arrest you for assault," David said, maintaining his position between them as Ken stepped up behind Nick and put his hand on Nick's shoulder, indicating for him to step back.

"Do as they say Nick," Vittoria said. "Trust me, they're the _last_ people you want to mess with."

Taking a quick look around him and noticing the earpiece and gun the man in front of him was wearing, he removed his hands from Vittoria's arms and stepped back.

"Are you hurt at all Ms. Frey?" David asked turning to look at Vittoria.

"I hit my head on the wall when he pushed me…pushed me into it," Vittoria said as she went to straighten up from where she was still leaning on the wall. "I'll…I'll be…" Vittoria never finished her words as the world went black around her. Thankfully David was standing close enough that he was able to catch her the minute she started to fall, preventing her from hitting the ground as Ken pulled Nick further away from the scene.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Twenty minutes later found the group gathered in Sara and Gil's house, much to the confusion of the other CSIs when Sara, Ken, and David all insisted that Vittoria _not_ be taken to a hospital. Much to Sara's annoyance, Nick was there, refusing to leave now that the statements involving Vittoria's abortion had sunk into his brain, while she was still unconscious he turned to pestering Sara for answers until she had lunged at him only to have Gil grab her just in time. She hadn't known about the abortion herself and simply couldn't deal with Nick's questions when she had her own.

As for the others, they were sitting around the living room alternating between giving Nick the evil eye for his treatment of Vittoria, even if she did lead him on out there on the dance floor, and looking at Sara for answers as to what was going on, other than Gil who was a bit too occupied with keeping his normally extremely emotional wife from having a complete breakdown.

Catherine herself remained quiet until after Doc Robbins showed up at Sara's request to look at Vittoria, since going to the hospital was out of the question. Once he had headed upstairs accompanied by David, Ken already up with Vittoria, she turned to the others. Nick, Warrick and Greg were arguing quietly over in a corner, the two taking it upon themselves to get Nick to leave Sara alone, as well as taking the minutes to confront him about the revelation regarding just how things ended that night that Vittoria left Vegas. Sara was on the couch thanks to Gil who was holding her in place for the most part, though she was still glaring over at Nick as Gil tried to calm her down. Frowning she decided in that moment enough was enough. It had been almost two years of this tension and anger...they simply couldn't continue like this. "Shut up!" she snapped suddenly to the minds of those in the room as the five turned to look at her shocked. "You know I'm sick and tired of this thing. I'm pissed as hell at Nick too but we can't go on with this not talking except when trying to beat the crap out of him deal. So that's it, enough is enough. Tomorrow morning, everyone _will_ be at my house. We are going to sit down and hash this all out, once and for all. And _don't_ even think of trying to get out of it I'll recruit the night shift techs and even Doc and David to hog tie you, threaten you at gunpoint or whatever the hell it takes to get you there. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Greg spoke up first, a slight wobble to his voice. He had forgotten how scary she could be at times.

"Sara," Al called into the quiet when he made his way back downstairs.

Sara looked at Catherine before rising and heading towards him, "Is she okay?" she whispered when she reached Al's side.

"She'll be fine. From what I can tell, she's suffered a medium grade concussion. She'll need to be watched overnight and someone will have to wake her every hour and if anything's wrong, like she's having trouble remembering things or her vision is blurred or her speech is slurred she'll need to be taken to the hospital immediately. Is there a reason why she's not presently _in_ a hospital?" Al asked.

"It's best if it's not found out she's here in Vegas," Sara sighed softly. "Tori's a bit well known in the media, we don't want to deal with a media circus while she's here..."

"Well, as long as she seems normal when you wake her then she shouldn't need to be hospitalized. She'll probably have a serious headache come morning but other than that, she should be fine," Al said.

"Thanks Doc," Sara nodded before looking over at the others then at Gil.

"I'll see you all at work tonight," Gil spoke up as he rose, indicating the others should leave. When Nick started to protest Warrick and Greg each grabbed an arm and pulled him out, Catherine and Al on their heels. When they were gone he turned around to find Sara gone, and Ken and David coming back downstairs. Nodding towards them he made his way towards the bedroom to get ready for work.

"Hey you," Sara greeted softly when she entered the bedroom to find Vittoria watching her.

"Hey," Vittoria replied quietly.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've had someone hit me in the head with a sledge hammer actually," Vittoria replied. "Afraid to go to sleep in case…"

"Then I'll just have to keep you awake...then again if you want we could call Peter to come keep you awake..." Sara offered.

"Oh God, Peter," Vittoria said dropping her head into her hands.

"Breathe. Breathing's a good thing," Sara instructed softly.

"I don't think I can face him yet," Vittoria said quietly, a note of fear in her voice.

"Then you don't have to," Sara shrugged. "He's worried about you, misses you, but he'd understand you not being ready to see him yet. He's not going anywhere...unfortunately though we are..." she trailed off with a sigh.

"Next to you, his reaction is the one I fear the most," Vittoria said. "Where are we going?"

"Catherine's kinda ordered us all to her place in the morning to hash things out. She's threatening to sic all of night shift on us in order to get us there..."

"Guess my stunt made more of an impact than I figured," Vittoria said as she gently laid her head back against the headboard of the bed.

"Not really, I've kinda been expecting this to blow up again for a while. You just gave Catherine the push to crack."

"Sorry. If I'd known, I never would have let Robert talk me into coming back here…"

"Don't be sorry, but I agree had we known, I would have joined you in the nope lets stay in DC club. You don't need to be dealing with this."

"Sara, I'm the _cause_ of all this," Vittoria countered. "First with my leaving and now with my return."

"No, the reporter is the cause of it all, she's the one that made your past sound worse than it was which resulted in Nick's actions which resulted in you leaving."

"But if I'd been honest with everyone from the start none of this would have happened," Vittoria argued.

"And if it wasn't such a stigma, then you wouldn't have had a problem with telling us for fear of rejection. But," Sara began before Vittoria could try another argument. "You need some rest, I'll wake you up in an hour or so okay?"

"Okay," Vittoria said quietly as she carefully lay down in the bed, making sure to lie on her side so the back of her head wasn't resting on the pillow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday February 3rd, 2009  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Willows Residence  
8:13 a.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sara had spent the night reading in the chair in the spare room as she watched over her friend, making sure to wake her every couple of hours to make sure everything was all right and that she didn't need any further medical attention.

Vittoria was a little slower than normal getting dressed thanks to the wonderful head splitting migraine she had woken up with. She was prone to them to begin with and she knew that a concussion could give anyone, even someone not prone to getting them, a migraine, it just meant her's was a little worse than normal. Actually the fact that she was vertical at all was a surprise to her but she did need assistance making her way from the house out into the waiting car. Ken and David were with her and Sara in the car as they made their way from Sara and Gil's townhouse across town to the house Catherine shared with her mother and daughter. When they pulled onto the street, it was evident that the rest of the night shift team was already at Catherine's as all their cars could be seen parked either in her driveway or on the street out front of her house. After parking the car David helped Sara from the car before they both helped Vittoria climb from the car, Sara staying beside her friend and helping her up to the front door as David took the lead in front of them while Ken brought up the rear. When they reached the front door, David reached out and knocked.

"There you…Hello?" Catherine said when she opened the door, only to come face to face with David. "Excuse me but where do you think you're going?" she demanded when David went to enter the house.

"If you'll kindly step aside, Ma'am," David said.

"Like hell I will," countered Catherine.

"Catherine, if you want me in that house, you'll have to let David in first," Vittoria said from behind him.

"I beg your pardon?" demanded Catherine.

"Catherine please, just let him in so he can do his job," Vittoria said. When Catherine refused to get out of the way, Vittoria sighed. "Fine. I knew this wouldn't work," she said looking at Sara. "David just take us back to Sara's townhouse please and put a call in to the pilot. I want to return home as soon as possible."

"Like I said last night I'm all for you high tailing it back to DC Ali, but something tells me the group in there isn't going to let you disappear without coming after you now that they know what you look like. And Cath isn't going to just step aside without questioning David you know?" Sara spoke up quietly.

"Sara, you of all people know how difficult it would be for them to get to me should they follow me back and Catherine doesn't have a choice in the matter. If she wants me in that house, she _has_ to step aside and let David look around," Vittoria countered.

"True," Sara agreed before turning to look at Catherine, "Cath honestly, I know you don't like people snooping around, interesting really when you think about it considering our line or work...but please. It's either let David do his job or Ali will go back to DC and goodbye any chance of seeing her again. And we both know if you cost me my chance of having her around I'll sic the guys in my fan club at the lab on you."

"Why do I have to let him look around?" demanded Catherine.

"Safety precaution, Ma'am," David said.

"Fine," Catherine sighed as she stepped back to allow David into the house. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked when neither Vittoria, Sara nor Ken moved to follow David into the house.

"Not until we have the all clear, Ma'am" Ken said.

"I see," said Catherine as David returned to the door, nodding to Ken to indicate the house was safe to enter.

"So, on to the great meeting where we all may kill each other," Sara mused as they moved into the house. "Thanks Cath," she whispered as they moved past her.

Catherine frowned but chose not to comment, for now. Turning she led the way to the living room where the others were, Sara sinking onto the couch next to Gil, Vittoria taking the final spot with them as Ken and David leaned against a wall for now.

"Alright Catherine, you demanded this little get together so, why don't you start the interrogation?" Vittoria said, rubbing her temples.

"Before she says anything, can I just say...holy crap you're the woman that was with the VP!" Greg interrupted, and Sara mentally winced.

"No, she's not," countered Nick.

"Knew we should have put a wig on you or something," Sara glanced over at Vittoria with a smile. "That and the fact that he's not as smart as he looks," she added nodding towards Nick.

"Going to school mom, don't want to know what the big get together with your co-workers is, just hope to God it's not some big orgy or something," newly turned sixteen-year-old Lindsey spoke as she walked through the room before stopping and looking over at the couch. "Wow, when did you meet the future Madame Vice President? Get me an autograph, kay? I gotta get to school before Tina tries to make a move on Paul again. You think she'd know to leave off another girl's bf even as much as she's the total living embodiment of every blonde joke but in a brunette haired body that she is..." Lindsey shrugged before continuing on her way. "See ya Mom, don't do anything you'd ground me for."

"God save me from teenagers," Catherine muttered as she shook her head.

"That was great, the teenager recognized her, and they're supposed to not give a care about politics and today's society," Greg laughed as he looked at Nick.

"Is it so hard for you to believe Nick that your _whore_ of an ex-wife might actually be involved with a man for more than just money? That maybe, just maybe I'm _not_ the person you believed me to be?" asked Vittoria quietly.

"Stop, don't answer," Sara spoke up quickly. "I really don't have the energy to get up and try to attack you again..." she added with a sigh.

"And I really don't want my living room to look like a war zone. Can we try to do this like civilized adults, no name calling...the teenager did just leave the house...even if she did go to make out with her boyfriend," Catherine shuddered.

"Ma'am, you know what Falcon told you," David said stepping up behind Vittoria and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Vittoria said quietly, wiping away an escaping tear.

"If you want to leave just say the word and we'll get you out of here," David said. "Falcon wants you back in one piece in every sense of the word, Ma'am."

"I know. Thank you, David," Vittoria said.

"Falcon?" asked Nick in confusion.

"Can I tell him? Please?" Greg asked eagerly. "He's being so...well blonde about it. No offence Cath."

"None taken," Catherine interjected.

"Ali?" Sara asked glancing at her; it wasn't her place to give Greg, however eager he was, permission.

"He means the Vice President Nick," Vittoria said.

"They're Secret Service, dingbat," Greg added with a nod.

"Shut up," Nick snapped at him before looking back at Vittoria.

"Look can we all just get past the fact that the two men with me are Secret Service and that I'm engaged to the Vice President, please?" Vittoria begged in exasperation. "You demanded this meeting Catherine because you said you wanted answers. Ask. I'll do my best to answer."

"Holy shit you're engaged to the VP?" Greg asked after quite literally falling off the couch. "Wow, can I get an autograph too?"

"Definitely upgraded," Catherine smiled, secretly enjoying the shocked look on Nick's face. "Congrats, but why don't we get this started and over with sooner. Honestly I don't know what I want to ask I just want the tension that's been between everyone, well save you and the two over there, in this room since you left to go away."

"Well, that's not exactly possible since it's doubtful Nick and I will ever get along again," Sara pointed out with a shrug.

"Actually, I should be thanking Nick," Vittoria said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Sara looked at her shocked.

"What?" Nick spoke at the same time.

"If Nick hadn't thrown me away like a piece of garbage, I never would have run east, run back to the life I'd walked away from when I graduated med-school and I never would have met Robert," Vittoria shrugged.

"Well, I suppose that's logical," Sara shrugged. "In that case, thanks Nick, well not for the whole fact my best friend disappeared for two years, missed my wedding, and all those other important things. But at least she found happiness with a really great guy who actually is all he appears to be and hey, how about that he's kinda well off to make things better."

Nick snorted in disbelief.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I've found happiness with someone like Robert Kinsley?" demanded Vittoria.

"I just find it hard to believe that a man like our Vice President would marry his whore," Nick snapped.

"If I'm a whore it's because you forced me into it," Vittoria said leaping to her feet and swaying slightly at her sudden movement.

"Like hell I did," countered Nick, closing the distance between him and Vittoria.

"Back away Sir," David said stepping between Vittoria and Nick.

"Enough man," Warrick spoke as he pulled Nick back, neither he nor Vittoria had even seen him rise. "You know, you gotta realize you screwed up," Warrick continued to Nick. "You just what? Believed everything the news said? We all know reporters tell the news as they see it half the time, and you just took their word for gold? She was your wife Nick; you should have trusted her enough to get the story. I just know her as a friend and me, Greg, hell the rest of us all know that Tori wouldn't have been going around selling her body like that. And as for the VP? Hell Stokes, he's damn lucky to get a woman like her, who cares what mistakes she's made in her life if any."

"I _never_ did _anything_ like what you accused me of Nick. I _never_ sold myself to anyone," Vittoria said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I _loved_ you and you threw me away!"

"I didn't _throw_ you away Tori," countered Nick.

"Then what would you call it Nick? You told me to get out of the house. You told me you never wanted to see me again. My God Nick, you pushed me away from you hard enough that I tripped over the coffee table and you didn't even bother to stop and see if I was all right. What was I supposed to think? That if I stuck around, things would blow over and you'd come back to me? Nick you made it _quite_ clear that you wanted nothing more to do with me and you refused to let me explain anything."

"Dude you really left her after she fell over a coffee table that you basically pushed her in to?" Greg asked with a frown. "That's just wrong, what if she had been seriously injured?"

"Then Griss would have been providing Sara with a _serious_ alibi," Warrick spoke quietly.

"No he wouldn't, he loves me but he'd never give me an alibi if I killed someone," Sara countered before looking at Nick. "Well, explanation please, how _could_ you just leave her there?"

"She was _fine_," Nick snapped. "She wasn't bleeding and she was still conscious."

"And had a concussion, you bastard. I had to drive myself to Heather's. I could have killed myself or someone else if I'd passed out behind the wheel."

"If what they said about you on the news wasn't true, as you claim, why run? Why disappear into thin air Tori? Why not stay and fight?" questioned Nick.

"Because I was afraid Nick," Vittoria countered. "And my name isn't Tori anymore. Vittoria Stark died two years ago."

"Oh God I forgot, everyone this is Ali, you of course know everyone Ali," Sara spoke up. "Oh and Nick, remind me later to smack you."

"What were you afraid of Tori…I mean Ali?" asked Greg curiously.

"I was afraid that you would react in a similar way to Nick. That you would turn me away like he did and I couldn't face that. I couldn't bare the thought that people I considered friends would turn me out and not let me explain. But most of all I was afraid of what you guys, Sara and Peter especially, would think of me," Vittoria said.

"Ali, we were your friends. What that reporter said didn't change how we thought of you. You could have come to us and we never would have turned you away," Warrick said.

"I know that now, Warrick, but I didn't then. All I knew was that Nick and I had been together for over a year and I believed him when he said he loved me and look at how he reacted. He didn't even give me a chance to explain that what was reported on the news wasn't true, that I had _never_ sold myself in that way for money. It was against everything I ever stood for. What was I supposed to think, Warrick? The man I'd married and given my heart to had just ripped it out of my chest and threw me away like a piece of garbage, why should I think any of you would treat me any different. So I ran. I gave up everything I had worked for here. I gave up my career, my reputation, my family, my name and even my appearance. You lost a friend that night but I lost so much more," Vittoria said, her quiet voice ringing loudly in the quiet room.

"Someone had to help you though," commented Catherine. "You mentioned a Heather earlier."

"Heather Kessler…"

"As in _Lady_ Heather?" asked Greg.

"Yes Greg," sighed Vittoria as she collapsed back onto the couch. "I've known Heather since college. She helped me start my business."

"Lady Heather's a dominatrix, you don't seem like the type," Gil said. "I mean no offense, of course."

"None taken Gil," Vittoria said. "No, I'm not a dominatrix. That was Heather's specialty and still is as you can no doubt tell. No I was more…window dressing, I guess you could call it."

"Window dressing?" asked Catherine in confusion.

"You know, the pretty girl on the arm of the high powered businessman?" Vittoria said. "That is what I was. Men would hire me to accompany them to parties, dinners, special functions where it was expected of them to bring a date but maybe they didn't want to bring their sister or their cousin and they couldn't exactly go alone so they'd call me. Sex was _never_ part of the agreement and I made sure the men knew that up front. I even have it in writing in the contracts I made them sign."

"You mentioned you'd run back to the life you'd walked away from after med-school, was this the life you were referring to?" asked Catherine curiously.

"Yes," replied Vittoria. "When Vittoria Stark died two years ago, Aliana Frey returned to take her place."

"Which would explain the change in appearance," Warrick commented.

"Yes. I had to make sure there was no way to connect me with Vittoria Stark ever again," Vittoria said.

"Is that why you killed my child?" demanded Nick.

"I didn't kill your child Nick," countered Vittoria quietly, not looking at him.

"Then what would you call having an abortion?" he pressed.

"Just that. An abortion and like I said last night, I'm not sorry I did it even if…"

"Even if what Ali?" asked Sara in concern, not liking what she heard in her friend's voice.

"Even if it means I can never have children of my own," Vittoria said, her eyes downcast towards her lap.

"Ali, you know that a having an abortion doesn't mean that you can never have children," Sara said.

"It does if there were complications," Vittoria said. "I was just this side of the window in which it is safe to perform an abortion. Something went wrong during the procedure, I don't know what exactly I just know that I can never have children of my own anymore."

"Jesus," Warrick whispered.

"Oh Ali," Sara sighed as she slipped her hand into Vittoria's. "I'm sorry doesn't cut it, but it's all I got..."

"Me too," Greg spoke up quietly as Catherine hunted for a box of tissues before holding them up questioningly as she smiled sadly.

"Thanks," Vittoria said as she leant over and took a few tissues from Catherine, jumping slightly as she did so and glancing over at Gil when he pulled his arm back from his momentary rubbing of her back in comfort.

"That still doesn't explain why you did it and never bothered to tell me you were even pregnant in the first place," commented Nick, more anger in his voice than empathy.

"I had every intention of telling you I was pregnant Nick. I had only just learned of it the morning my life fell apart and you didn't exactly give me chance. As for why I did it, I already told you. I was cutting _all_ ties to my life as Vittoria Stark and the business I was going back to was an appearance-based business. I can't really sell myself as window dressing if I'm as big as a house."

"I guess it also wouldn't help get your customers into bed if you were pregnant either would it," Nick commented nastily.

"That's outta line man," Warrick said.

"No actually, I don't think it is," Nick said. "She's denied having slept with anyone _prior_ to two years ago. I want to hear her deny she's been selling herself since then."

"Okay, you know what, that's it. Call it hormonal overload; call it a bitchy pregnant woman. I say enough is enough," Sara snapped, "Cath, I know you have a good reason for this little intervention but quite frankly I don't see Nick and I ever getting along again as long as either of us lives if he's going to be this...down right nasty about everything. So intervention attempted, intervention not working. I didn't sleep last night, I know no one else here save Ali and the two living versions of superman over there," she hooked a thumb towards Ken and David who both grinned before coughing to hide them at her nickname for them. "I'm going to go home to crash, after sending him out for chocolate. Ready Ali?"

"More than ready," Vittoria said as she carefully climbed back to her feet. "Sleep sounds like a wonderful idea since I did get woken up every hour or so last night. Oh and Nick," Vittoria said turning to face him before walking over to where he was standing and slapping him as hard as she could. "You are such a hypocritical _bastard_. You stand there judging me for my actions in order to survive and accuse me of things you know _nothing_ about," she hissed. "You forget I know all about your relationship with Kristy Hopkins. You remember the common streetwalker that you were accused of murdering? Don't you _dare_ judge me. Jethro treated me better than you and even he made mistakes and like you I never told him about my past. At least Robert knows the truth about everything and thanks to him, I now have the family you denied me."

"I never forced you to have an abortion, Tori," countered Nick as he rubbed his cheek.

"You turned me away when I needed you most, Nick, so yes, you are responsible. And my name is Ali, _not_ Tori," Vittoria said before turning around and walking out of the living room, David and Ken close behind.

"Just _keep_ on digging that hole Nick, gonna make it so much easier to bury you after Sara murders you one of these nights," Greg muttered.

"Don't tempt me anymore than I already am," Sara added darkly as she rose to her own feet. "Cath thanks for the hospitality, I'll call later. Warrick and Greg, see you at work tonight. Nick...drop dead," she added as she walked out of the house, Gil just shaking his head as he followed her.

"That went anything but well," Catherine sighed, "Oh and Nicky, stop being a jackass already...it's really making the whole putting the bone to rest idea not work. Are you honestly trying to get yourself killed by treating Sara's best friend that way? In front of her especially, when we all know how Sara is normally a bit emotional and about a hundred times more now that she's pregnant?"

"Yeah, you think what she does to the coffee is bad..." Greg shook his head. "Night guys I'm crashing, and Nick, you better start rethinking your attitude, don't get me wrong I'd be upset if I found out my girl had an abortion, but at the same time...if I had left her, I'd realize I didn't have a right."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday February 4th, 2009  
Henderson, Nevada  
Stark Residence  
5:53 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been two years since she had last set foot inside the house. Two years since she'd last seen the pictures on the mantle, pictures of her and her brother over the years along with the one picture that never changed and never moved from the mantle, the last picture they had of their family before their parents had been killed by a drunk driver when Peter was eighteen and she only twelve. Everything had changed for them that fateful night. Their parents had been out celebrating their anniversary, leaving Vittoria at home under her brother's care. They were on their way home when it happened. They were hit head on by a driver that had been swerving all over the road and swerved into their lane right in front of them. Their car took the worst of the impact with the pick up truck the drunk driver had been driving. The guy had been well over the legal limit and had been charged with and convicted of vehicular manslaughter and served a few years in prison. As a result, her older brother Peter had been forced to give up his dreams of attending M.I.T. and took a job with a construction company in order to take care of his baby sister, not wanting to be separated from her.

He'd done so much, given up more than he should have had to over the years in order to take care of her; it's part of why she'd done what she'd done in college. He'd almost gone bankrupt trying to pay for her college education. She couldn't bear the thought of costing her brother more than he'd already given her just so she could go to medical school. What made this so hard for Vittoria was that she'd outright lied to her brother. Yes, she'd neglected to inform him of what she'd been doing while in college but that wasn't quite the same as blatantly lying to him year after year during her time at medical school. She couldn't bear to tell him the truth of how she'd gotten the money to pay for it so she'd told him she'd gotten a scholarship, not wanting to worry him about how he was going to pay for medical school after nearly bankrupting himself simply with her college education.

She'd planned it so they got to the house shortly before her brother would get home from work, that way David and Ken could quickly look around without her brother asking too many questions. She had managed to get them to agree to stay outside in the car by agreeing to stay within sight of the living room window, leaving her brother and her to talk privately when he returned home.

She was standing looking at the pictures on the mantle when she heard the front door open and close, and then movement in the front foyer. Turning around she saw him step into the doorway of the living room as he looked through the mail in his hand. He hadn't changed much in the two years she'd been away. His short hair was still the same light brown it had always been, although it was a bit grayer then she remembered. His tall 5'11" frame was still just as strong looking thanks to the manual labor he did everyday.

"Hey Big Brother," Vittoria said quietly.

Peter stopped flipping through the mail when he heard the voice coming from the living room. It was a voice he hadn't heard in two years, a voice he would know anywhere and a voice he'd missed hearing. "Little One?" he asked uncertainly when he looked over at the woman standing in his living room, not quite sure if the dark haired woman was in fact his sister, her hair and her manner of dress nothing like what he was accustomed to where Vittoria was concerned.

"Hi," Vittoria said quietly, wrapping her arms around her middle protectively, not sure exactly how her brother was going to react to seeing her again after so long.

Oh God, Little One," Peter said crossing the room in four easy steps and pulling Vittoria into his arms, holding onto her tightly. "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Vittoria said into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" asked Peter, still not letting go of his sister.

"For everything. For leaving like I did. For lying to you and not telling you the truth. But mostly for disappearing on you for the past two years. I can only imagine what it did to you after the way we lost our parents. It killed me having to leave," Vittoria said.

"Why did you?" asked Peter, no hint of anger or recrimination in his voice as he pulled away and led Vittoria over to the couch, sitting them both down.

"I felt like I didn't have a choice. I was afraid of what you'd say after hearing the news. Peter, it was never like that. I never did what they accused me of," Vittoria said through her tears.

"I don't care what they said, Little One, and I don't care what you did or didn't do. None of that matters to me. All that matters is that you're alive and that you're here, you're home," Peter said, pulling Vittoria close once more.

"You're not angry with me?" Vittoria asked, causing Peter to pull back from her slightly.

"I could never be angry with you, Little One. You're my baby sister, you're all the family I have left," he said brushing a few strands of Vittoria's hair behind her ear. "I would _never_ treat you the way that jerk Nick treated you. He was way out of line, Little One. You deserve someone better than either Nick or Jethro…"

"I'm getting married," Vittoria said suddenly.

"It's not Jethro is it?" asked Peter in concern. He knew all about the years of heartache his sister had lived with because of Jethro Gibbs and he knew the condition she'd been in after her return to Vegas after his accident and how it had led to her sudden and rather hasty marriage to Nick Stokes.

"No, it's not Jethro," Vittoria said, wiping tears from her eyes. "His name's Robert and you don't have to worry, Big Brother, he's _nothing_ like Jethro or Nick. He's actually the reason I'm here. He knows everything about me, about my past, about what I've done, about who and what I've been. He wanted me to deal with things here so that they can't haunt me anymore. He truly loves me, Big Brother."

"Do you love him, Little One? I mean _truly_ love him?" asked Peter in concern. His concern was over the fact that he didn't want to have to be the one to pick up the pieces of his sister's broken heart or have her disappear on him again.

"Yes, Big Brother. I _truly_ love him. Jethro will always have a part of me, there's nothing I can do about that but I've accepted the fact that things between us were never meant to be. I've finally allowed myself to move on from him and Nick. I love Robert more than I ever thought possible. He adores me, Big Brother. He would do anything to make me happy."

"I'm glad to hear it, Little One," Peter said honestly. "You deserve to be happy."

"Will you give me away?"

"Of course," Peter said.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," Vittoria said as she hugged Peter once more.

"I think I have an idea," Peter said as he returned her hug.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday February 5th, 2009  
Henderson, Nevada  
Stark Residence  
2:43 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Excuse me, Ma'am," David said entering the living room where Vittoria was curled up reading. "There's a Ms. Willows here to see you."

"Thanks David," Vittoria said putting her book down on the coffee table and getting up from the couch. She hadn't exactly been expecting company so she was wearing a pair of comfortable yoga style cotton pants, a simple cotton shirt with a lightweight zip up hooded sweatshirt over the top. Her long hair was tied up into a messy ponytail with a butterfly clip and she was barefoot. "What brings you by Catherine?" she asked as she stepped out into the hallway.

"A chance to talk," Catherine shrugged. "Sara told me you were here now after I showed up on her door...I'm not sure if I woke her up, or if she somehow sensed I've had coffee today..."

"I take it she went running for the ladies room then," Vittoria said. "It's part of the reason I moved in with my brother. Ken and David don't do well without their coffee first thing in the morning."

Catherine chuckled, "Lucky men, they have an excuse...we can't even sneak coffee into another part of the lab, she knows somehow...poor Greg, she's destroyed 20 pounds of Blue Hawaiian since her morning sickness started..."

"Poor man. Why don't you come into the living room, it's a little more comfortable than the hallway. Can I get you something? I have coffee and this is a Sara free zone at the moment," Vittoria said.

"God please," Catherine agreed as they walked.

"Cream and sugar?" Vittoria asked as she led Catherine into the living room.

"Yes please."

"I'll be back in a moment," Vittoria said leaving Catherine alone in the living room as she made her way into the kitchen, quickly pouring out two cups of coffee and adding the required sugar and cream before making her way back out into the living room. "That was taken two days before they were killed," Vittoria said quietly from just behind Catherine when she noticed the picture Catherine was looking at.

"You look just like your mom," Catherine spoke softly.

"Thank you," Vittoria said. "At least I did before I dyed my hair. Coffee," she said holding the cup out towards Catherine.

"Thanks," Catherine replaced the picture and took her drink before moving to sit down. "You're probably wondering why I'm here..."

"Something like that," Vittoria admitted as she retook her spot from earlier, tucking her feet up under her.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" asked Vittoria in confusion.

"For how things ended up at my house the other day, for forcing you into that situation, for not perhaps having talked about my own past so you would have known we all wouldn't have judged you like Nick had."

"The other day really wasn't your fault Catherine," Vittoria sighed. "If it hadn't happened then it would have happened eventually. I actually brought it on myself with my little revenge scheme on Nick."

Catherine chuckled at the memory, "Don't get me wrong, it was a bit evil really and mean... but God, it was hilarious seeing the look on Nick's face after you had kicked him in the balls."

"Was it really any worse than what he did to me?" Vittoria asked quietly, not really looking at Catherine. "He told me my past didn't matter and that he loved me and then he threw me aside like a piece of garbage."

"Want a good pair of stilettos and we'll both get him next time?" Catherine asked curious. "I'm sure we can convince someone to hold him down if need be... or else Sara can threaten someone into holding him down..."

"I think I've worn my last pair of stilettos for awhile. It's a little hard to spend an entire day in those things and not have my legs cramp," Vittoria said.

"Very true, imagine dancing around a pole in them," Catherine agreed.

"I can only imagine," Vittoria said. "I know I shouldn't have run like I did. I know I should have given everyone a chance it was just… it was my worst nightmare coming true and I did the only thing I could think of."

"You know, I might have done the same thing," Catherine smiled softly. "So, no more regretting it, we all do things that we look back on and go, duh why'd we do that. But it's over, it's done, let's move past and focus on the here and now. Never doubt and never look back."

"So, we're good then?"

"I say we are...what do you say?"

"We're good," Vittoria nodded. "Which is good because I have a _huge_ favor to ask you."

"Oh?" Catherine quirked an eyebrow before lowering it. "It's nothing illegal right?"

"No, nothing illegal and nothing that is going to embarrass you…I hope," Vittoria said, biting her lower lip worriedly for a moment. "I'd ask Sara but she's going to be a little busy at the time and won't really be available and you're really my only other female friend so…"

"So..." Catherine prompted.

"I'm getting married in June and I need a maid of honor and I was wondering…" Vittoria trailed off with a sigh. /-/It's now or never girl. What's the worst she can do but say no,/-/ Vittoria thought to herself. "I was wondering if you'd stand up for me. Be my maid of honor."

"Not quite sure if I could even classify as a 'maid' anymore, but I'd love to," Catherine smiled. "So I take it you're planning the wedding sometime around when the Grissom larvae as it's called around the lab is due to make its appearance?"

"Sara said she's due June fourteenth. I'm getting married June twentieth. I can't really expect Sara to be available and in Washington a week after giving birth," Vittoria said. "And thanks. Do you think Lindsay would be interested in being a bridesmaid? One of Robert's nieces is the flower girl and the other is a bridesmaid and his daughter Michelle is another bridesmaid."

"Knowing my daughter, she would be _beyond_ thrilled. And yeah a week might be pushing it...well, she may be there come hell or high water but in the bridal party...might be pushing it..." Catherine agreed.

"That sounds like Sara alright," Vittoria laughed. "Especially if her recent behavior is anything to go by. You should have seen the ruckus she created when I told her I was moving out of the townhouse on her. I had to swear I wasn't leaving town and let her help me move my few things over here to prove I wasn't heading for the airport. And since you've said yes, I'm kidnapping you and Lindsay this weekend and we're going to L.A. I've already cleared it with Gil."

"That must have been quite the sight. Did she make you actually sign anything saying you weren't leaving? And deal, my daughter is now going to love you forever, be warned."

"She didn't make me sign anything but she calls me almost every hour to make sure I'm still here. And Lindsay will probably love me even more when she finds out which usher she's going to be paired with," Vittoria smiled.

"Should I be afraid?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you're concerned about her spending the day with the President's son," Vittoria shrugged rather nonchalantly.

Catherine's jaw dropped before she got a hold of herself and just shook her head. "She's going to freak...she's going to love you more than me!" she added with a teasing note to her voice.

"Well President and Mrs. Carson have been really nice to me and have been friends with Robert for years so we thought it only right to ask their son to be an usher. I didn't have anyone to pair with him until Sara insisted on being the pain in the butt that she is. Course it is partly my own damn fault," Vittoria said shaking her head. "I _knew_ I should have stayed away."

"Well I'm glad she was her usual insistent self, it's nice having you back...the gender divide isn't quite as large anymore," Catherine countered.

"Well, I guess we'll have to enjoy it while it lasts then, won't we," Vittoria smiled. "So, what time does Lindsay usually finish school?"

"She's got cheerleading practice until four-thirty, she's normally home by five."

"Well, we can go make her the envy of all her friends," Vittoria said. "Gil said you could have tonight as well as tomorrow and Saturday off."

"Are you thinking of picking my daughter up and having her miss school tomorrow to go wedding shopping now?" Catherine asked with a slight smirk.

"Only if her mother agrees of course," Vittoria said.

"Hmm, I think I'll use it as a bit of incentive to study more, but I agree," Catherine chuckled.

"Well then, let me go up and get changed then we can stop off at your place so you can throw some things together for you and Lindsay then we'll swing by the high school and pick her up on our way to the airport. Robert's pilot is already prepping the plane and the hotel knows we're coming so everything should be set," Vittoria said standing up.

"I feel like I'm doing things on Sam's tab again," Catherine chuckled. "But sounds good," she agreed as she stood.

"Don't worry Catherine, Sam has _nothing _to do with this," Vittoria replied with a laugh as she made her way out of the room. "Better get used to it too. I'm marrying the Vice President remember?" she called as she made her way upstairs.

"Trust me, Greg won't let us forget," Catherine called after her before grabbing her cell phone to call Gil and say thank you, and tell him to let Sara know she wouldn't let Vittoria out of her sight so stop harassing the poor woman before Sara reached stalker classification.

Vittoria returned fifteen minutes later, dressed in a navy blue pant suit with a white blouse underneath, her hair hanging loose down her back, David and Ken falling into step with her as she joined Catherine in the entry way. Not long after they were at the Willows' house, packing a few things that Catherine and Lindsay would need for the weekend before heading over to the high school to pick up Lindsay, the limo getting quite a bit of attention as it pulled up. Vittoria had explained to Catherine the choice in using a limo over the normal car she had been traveling in as the Limo being more comfortable for all of them on the way to the airport. Lindsay had been shocked to say the least. She stood there for a few moments with her mouth hanging open before shrieking and jumping around for a few minutes before calming down and making her way over to her mother. If she was shocked when she saw the car, it was nothing compared to how she felt when she discovered who was waiting _inside_ the car and the questions the person inside had for her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday February 5th, 2009  
Hollywood, California  
Renaissance Hollywood Hotel  
Presidential Suite  
7:03 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ali!" cried a voice when Vittoria opened the door and stepped into the Presidential Suite, only to be attacked by a brown haired girl a few moments later, completely forgetting about Catherine and Lindsay for the moment.

"Hey Sweetie," Vittoria said as she ran her hand through the young girl's hair. "Is your dad here?"

"Yeah, he's in the bedroom. Sing something for me."

"Michelle, honey I don't think now's the time and besides we don't have a piano for me to play," Vittoria countered.

"Yes now. Dad promised me you'd sing for me. I miss hearing you sing every day and besides the piano's right over here," Michelle said, taking Vittoria by the hand and dragging her across the main room of the suite. Michelle had her father's hair and eyes but her facial structure must have been from her mother as it was more refined than her father's.

"Okay, okay I give in, you win," Vittoria laughed, allowing the eight year old to pull her across the room towards the piano. "What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't care, pick something, I just want to hear you sing," Michelle said, plopping down on the couch, leaning on the back of it so she could see Vittoria sitting at the piano.

"Hmm…" Vittoria thought for a moment as she ran her fingers across the keyboard before starting to play.

"_Baby, before you  
__Well I was bad news  
__In lettin' me love you  
__I think I can get through_

_Oh baby before you  
__Well I was so scared  
__I was a train wreck waiting' to happen_

_On the way to nowhere  
__And now I think it's kind of funny that you say you love me  
__You tell me that I'm crazy then you smile"_

As Vittoria sang, Catherine and Lindsay stepped further into the room, intent on watching the woman before them. This was a side to Vittoria that Catherine had never seen before and she wondered if Sara had ever truly seen this side of her friend.

"_And now I think I'll get through  
__The end of the world  
__And now I think I'll get through  
__Being' a girl_

_Now I think I'll get through  
__Anything  
__And now I think I'll get through  
__Now honey around you_

_I'm feelin' so good  
__'Cause you picked me up out of the rough  
__And you polished me up and made me brand new  
__Now baby before you, ho ho_

_There was just a black hole  
__Yeah I was beat down blacked out  
__My darling you couldn't even know  
__But ever since I met you on a cloudy Monday  
__I can't believe how much I love the rain,"_

As the song continued, they both noticed the man that entered the room from the far corner, phone in hand as he stopped in the doorway.

"_And now I think I'll get through  
__The end of the world  
__And now I think I'll get through  
__Life as a girl_

_Now I think I'll get through  
__Anything  
__Now I think I'll get through_

_Ever since I met you on a cloudy Monday  
__I can't believe how much I love the rain  
__And now I think I'll get through_

_The end of the world  
__And now I think I'll get through  
__Life as a girl_

_Now I think I'll get through  
__Anything_

_Now I think I'll get through  
__Oh oh...  
__Oh oh..._

_And now I think I'll get through  
__Oh oh..._

_And now I think I'll get through  
__Oh oh..._

_And now I think I'll get through  
__And now I think I'll get through  
__Oh, and now I think I'll get through"_

"Another one!" Michelle cried when Vittoria finished.

"Michelle…" Vittoria began.

"_Please_?" Michelle begged. "I haven't seen you since Christmas. _Please_?"

"Alright," Vittoria laughed. "_One_ more. Any _one_ in particular?"

"The one you like to sing about Dad," Michelle said.

"Which one is that?" asked Vittoria confused.

"You know the one I mean. The one you sing when you think no one's around."

"You're not supposed to know about that one," Vittoria said slightly embarrassed, having forgotten that Catherine and Lindsay were in the room and not realizing that Robert had entered during the previous song.

"I know, but I love it. Please Ali?" Michelle begged once more, putting the puppy dog face to good use.

Vittoria sighed, knowing she could never say no to that face as she ran her fingers across the keys once more before starting to play.

_I cried a tear  
__You wiped it dry  
__I was confused  
__You cleared my mind_

_I sold my soul  
__You bought it back for me  
__And held the earth  
__You gave me dignity_

_Somehow you needed me  
__You gave me strength  
__To stand alone again  
__To face the world_

_Out on my own again  
__You put me high  
__Upon a pedestal  
__So high that I could almost see eternity_

_You needed me  
__You needed me  
__I can't believe it's you  
__I can't believe it's true_

_I needed you  
__And you were there  
__And I'll never leave, why should I leave_

_I needed you  
__I finally found someone who really cares _

_You needed me  
__You held my hand  
__It was cold  
__And I was lost_

_You took me home  
__You gave me love  
__That I was at the end  
__  
I turned my life  
__Back into truth again  
__You even called me friend  
__You gave me strength_

_To stand alone again  
__To face the world  
__Out on my own again_

_You put me high  
__Upon a pedestal  
__So high that I could almost see eternity  
__You needed me_

_You needed me  
__You needed me  
__You needed me  
__Oh, yes, you needed me  
__You needed me_

As Vittoria played she never noticed Robert make his way across the room as she had closed her eyes shortly after starting to play, putting her emotions behind the words she sang. It wasn't until he ran his hand through her hair, pushing it behind her ear that she opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

"That was beautiful," he said as he leant down and kissed Vittoria.

"Ewwww!" Michelle squealed, watching her father and soon to be stepmother kiss.

"Give it a few years, you'll think it's fantastic," Lindsey called with a smile. "Although, you really never get used to watching your parents making out..."

Vittoria pulled back from Robert and turned her face away embarrassed as Robert chuckled and stepped back.

"Friends of yours?" Robert asked with a slight laugh.

"Something like that," Vittoria said quietly as she stood up and walked around the piano, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Robert and Michelle, this is Catherine Willows and her daughter Lindsay. Catherine's agreed to be my maid of honor and Lindsay's agreed to be a bridesmaid. Catherine, Lindsay, this is my fiancé Robert and his daughter Michelle," Vittoria said introducing everyone.

"Good evening," Robert said holding his hand out to Catherine.

"Hi," Michelle said shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Lindsey spoke up, and Catherine looked at her a moment before grinning. The girl was picking up manners after all...

"It's very nice to meet you both," Catherine spoke quietly shaking Robert's hand.

"I really hate to do this but…"

"It's okay Robert, you go. I wasn't even expecting you to be here after all," Vittoria said giving him a shove in the direction of the bedroom.

"Is that how you really feel about me?" Robert asked, a note of hurt entering his voice.

"Actually yes, now get out of here and leave us women alone," Vittoria said, pointing at the door to the bedroom, her face completely blank as Robert slunk off, at least until he got about a foot away from her and she couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Why you…" Robert began as he spun around and grabbed Vittoria around the waist, spinning her around as she laughed. After a few turns, he gently put her back on her feet before kissing her quickly on the forehead. "I won't be long," he said as he turned and made his way back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Vittoria standing there shaking her head.

"They're so cute," Lindsey giggled. "They're just like Danielle and Henry in Ever After!"

"My daughter, the teenager," Catherine chuckled. "I like him Ali, looks like all he has to do now is pass the Sara test," she added with a wink.

"Sara already met him, but I don't know much of what happened. It was the night that she first found me and we'd had a major blow out talk type thing and when he arrived I wasn't in the best of ways. I think the extent of their interaction was names, Sara giving him a brief idea of what happened and him offering her a place to stay. We flew to Vegas the next day," Vittoria said as she led Catherine and Lindsay further into the room. "Michelle, is all your homework done?"

"Almost," Michelle answered.

"Why don't you go finish it and that way you're completely free tomorrow and the rest of the weekend and you can have fun with me, Catherine and Lindsay dress shopping," Vittoria said as she brushed Michelle's hair behind her ear.

"Okay Mom," Michelle said as she jumped to her feet only to stop suddenly and turn around. "Sorry Ali."

"What are you sorry for, Sweetie?" asked Vittoria in confusion.

"I didn't mean to call you Mom," Michelle said worriedly.

"Sweetie, come here," Vittoria said holding her hand out to Michelle, who took it reluctantly. "Does it bother you in anyway to call me Mom?"

"No," replied Michelle quietly. "I've wanted to call you that for the longest time but…"

"But you were worried about how I might react?" Vittoria asked in concern.

"Yeah," Michelle replied.

"Michelle, it doesn't bother me if you want to call me Mom. I know you never knew your mother and if you want to call me Mom instead of Ali, that's all right with me. In fact I would be honored if you called me Mom."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it, Michelle. I love you as if you were my own daughter. I had hoped you thought of me as a mother but I didn't want to push you on it," Vittoria said reassuringly only to have Michelle launch herself at her.

"Thank you," Michelle said quietly into Vittoria's shoulder. "I love you, Mom."

"You're welcome, Sweetie," Vittoria said. "I love you, too," she said stroking Michelle's hair. "Now, why don't you go finish your homework, I'm sure Lindsay could probably help you if you need it."

"Actually," Michelle said as she pulled back. "I am having a little trouble with my math."

"On it," Lindsey nodded. "You can call me Linds, everyone does," she continued as she joined Michelle and the two made their way into another room.

"You're a natural Ali," Catherine smiled. "You should give Sara pointers, when she's not on the destruction of coffee war path, she's calling me panicking she's going to be a bad parent...I don't know the whole story but think there's more to it than just jitters...Gil just tells me to not push..."

"I've always wanted children, but thanks to Nick, Michelle's the only child I'll ever have, and she's not even mine," Vittoria said quietly, looking down at her hands for a moment before getting up and walking over to the window, looking out over the city below her.

"I don't want to pry Ali..." Catherine began quietly as she followed over to look out on the city as well. "But whatever happened...is there really no way to have children of your own? Did they have to do a hyst or something like that...or is there a chance for a surrogate?"

"I didn't know at the time but I was almost too far along and the doctor I went to wasn't exactly the most reputable and I ended up with an infection. Poor Robert, I was out with him when I collapsed. Turns out I had gotten an infection in my uterus and it was quite progressed so they had no choice but to do a hysterectomy. The only way I'll ever have children is if I adopt. At least now I can tell Robert to get the papers drawn up so I can adopt Michelle. He's been all for me adopting her, but I was hesitant because I didn't know how she'd take the news," Vittoria said.

"I'm so sorry, Ali," Catherine whispered. "But I'm glad you've found Robert and Michelle...You deserve this chance at happiness."

"I never thought this would happen actually," Vittoria admitted. "I still wake up most mornings convinced it's all just a dream, that I haven't got this second chance with Robert. That he actually wants _me_, past and all."

"I like to think there's someone out there for everyone that's meant to be. The person who loves you no matter what...a soul mate. Then again I've learned that there are different types of soul mates, the ones who are lovers, and the ones who are best friends but more. Way I look at it; Sara's your second soul mate, just as Gil is mine. Seems to me Robert might be your first soul mate...and if someone like Sara and Gil can work things out...well, there's hope for the rest of humanity isn't there?" Catherine smirked.

"I hope so," Vittoria said returning Catherine's smile. "Third time's a charm right?"

"I hope so, for the sake of every other woman in this world besides me," Catherine agreed.

"So, are you ready to be thrust into the Washington spotlight?" Vittoria asked as she walked over to the sideboard and poured herself a glass of water before returning to the couch.

"Why not, I've had my fill of the Las Vegas spotlight," Catherine shrugged.

"Trust me, this is _nothing_ like the Las Vegas spotlight," Vittoria said. "And it's going to start tomorrow with the dress shopping. Be prepared to be followed around all day long by the press as it's almost guaranteed to be leaked that I'm in town shopping for a wedding dress, especially since Robert and I haven't come out and announced the wedding officially."

"How fun..." Catherine muttered dryly. "You know, someone really needs to lock the paparazzi up some days."

"You're telling me," Vittoria replied. "I knew it was a part of the life when I met Robert and he told me he and Brandon were going to run for the White House together. I just figured nobody would recognize me anymore."

"Well, I think other than Sara, no one would have," Catherine shrugged. "Sadly, there's just no fooling that woman...I swear, she's a living computer sometimes the way her mind works...I've never asked what her IQ is...I like feeling smart around her without the knowledge."

"I'm with you on that one," Vittoria said. "Things would have been just fine if she hadn't shown up in Washington. Actually correction, things would have been better if Jethro had never shown up at the Marine Corps Birthday Ball, then I never would have been watching him and I never would have seen Sara with him and revealed myself to her. She never would have been able to get to me if I hadn't been in that bar that night."

"Hmm, so that makes one wonder, should I be thanking Jethro Gibbs or be angry with him...he's a bit of an odd one though, very quiet...he was at the wedding," she offered to explain how she met him.

"He is but he's a good man," Vittoria said quietly playing with her glass before putting it down on the coffee table and getting up and walking to the window once more.

Catherine raised an eyebrow in surprise before things fell into place. "Yeah...so serious question for a moment Ali... you want to keep chatting and bring up possible bad feelings? Or leave them where they lay and fill me in on happy wedding plans? I'm good either way..."

"Wedding plans sound good because the last thing I need is to have Robert come out here and find me in tears. He's picked me up so many times…I promised myself that I would put Jethro Gibbs out of my thoughts and out of my heart permanently three years ago. I just want to focus on my wedding to Robert that's in less than six months," Vittoria said wiping her eyes.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday February 8th, 2009  
Hollywood, California  
Renaissance Hollywood Hotel  
Presidential Suite  
7:53 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The weekend had just flown by for everyone in a whirl of dress shops and paparazzi. Vittoria had lost count of the number of stores and designers they had visited, never mind the total number of dresses she had tried on but eventually it all paid off and she had found the dress of her dreams. The thing she had truly missed about her wedding to Nick was getting to wear a wedding dress and getting to feel like a princess for a day. But that was behind her now. She had the dress, as did Catherine and the rest of the bridal party, all of whom had joined them for the weekend so all the girls could get their dresses together, allowing Catherine and Lindsay to meet the rest of the bridesmaids and flower girl, as well as Robert's brother and his wife.

Catherine and Lindsay had left about an hour earlier to return to Vegas, ensuring that Catherine would be at work on time. They had taken Michelle and her security detail with them. The pilot was going to stop in Vegas to drop Catherine and Lindsay off before continuing on to Washington so that Michelle could be back at school for Monday morning, leaving Vittoria and Robert completely alone, except for their own security details, who were currently standing guard outside the suite.

Robert had surprised Vittoria with a romantic dinner for two in their suite, not wishing to deal with being in public after their very public weekend and just enjoying the fact that he had Vittoria all to himself, away from the prying eyes of the public, her friends and his family.

"I have a question for you," Robert said as he put his knife and fork down, having finished his meal.

"Okay," Vittoria laughed.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" asked Vittoria in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" Robert repeated.

"You know I do. Robert where is this coming from?"

"There's a difference between saying you trust someone and actually trusting them," Robert said, ignoring Vittoria's question as he rose from his chair and made his way around the table so he was standing behind her. "You _say_ you trust me Ali, but do you _honestly_ trust me?" he asked as he pulled the handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and folded it over before placing it over Vittoria's eyes and fastening it behind her head.

"Robert…" Vittoria began as she felt him take her hand and pull her to her feet and away from the table a few steps.

"Trust me Ali," Robert whispered in her ear as he started to undo her dress, having stepped around behind her, letting it fall to the floor, her bra and panties soon following. "You are so beautiful," he said stepping back around in front of Vittoria, taking in her naked body.

"Robert…" Vittoria began as she tried to cover herself, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Don't," Robert said as he pulled Vittoria's hands away from her body so he could look at her fully once more before starting to walk backwards, pulling a still blindfolded Vittoria with him. When he reached his chair he sat down and pulled Vittoria towards him, indicating for her to straddle his legs and before putting gentle pressure on her hips to tell her to sit down.

When Vittoria sat down, she felt Robert's stiffening member under his pants, her hands automatically going to his belt only to be stopped when Robert pulled her hands off his belt. "You don't want…"

"I want," Robert said cutting her off.

"Then why did you stop me?" asked Vittoria in confusion.

"Because I want you to submit," Robert said.

"Submit?"

"I want you to submit your will to me. Don't get me wrong Ali, I love how you drive me crazy but I want to return the favor and in order for me to do that, you have to be willing to be submissive to me once in a while. This is where trust comes in, my Darling," Robert said as he leant up and brushed his lips against Vittoria's as he rocked her forward, only to pull away, causing her to whimper. "Do you trust me?" he asked and when Vittoria nodded he leant forward once more and captured her lips in a kiss, feeling her start to submit to his ministrations only to have her change course and start to try to take control of the kiss so he took her head in his hands and broke the kiss. "Submit to me Ali," he said. When Vittoria nodded once more, he leant in and kissed her again, this kiss the same as the last. He felt her start to submit to him only to turn around and try to control the kiss once more. "Ali…" he started as he pulled them apart once more.

"I'm sorry," Vittoria sobbed as she pulled the blindfold off and bolted into the bedroom.

"Damn it," Robert cursed as he took off after Vittoria, finding her curled up on the bed crying. "Ali what is it? Why are you so afraid to let go and let someone else be in control?" he asked, no hint of accusation anywhere in his voice, only care and concern as he rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Robert, I really am. I want to do as you ask. I was trying _**so**_ hard to give in but I…I couldn't…"

"Do you know why you couldn't?"

Vittoria nodded. "I do, she sniffled. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Ali?" asked Robert in concern.

"Afraid of what will happen if I let go of the control I've fought so hard to maintain. There is only one other time when I've given myself over completely to someone and I had my heart ripped out because of it," Vittoria said as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Nick?"

"No, not Nick. He was…he was before Nick. He was the reason I raced into marrying Nick. I married Nick because I thought he was a safe choice. I cared about Nick but not in the way I cared about this man or the way I care about you. I love you so much, Robert. I never thought I'd get so lucky to have someone like you in my life. But I'm afraid that…"

"You're afraid that if you truly give me every part of you, I'm going to hurt you," Robert finished for her.

"Yeah," Vittoria sniffed.

"Ali," Robert said, turning to face her better and brushing her hair behind her ear. "If I was going to walk away from you I would have done it long before now. I know who you were and what you were. I know about your life as Vittoria Stark and how it led to you being here. If I was going to turn you away I never would have asked you to marry me in the first place nor would I have asked you to adopt Michelle. I am _not_ going anywhere; trust me in that. Please."

Vittoria nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now then where were we?" Robert smirked as he pulled the blindfold, which he had picked up on his way in to the bedroom, out of his pocket and quickly retied it around Vittoria's head.

"Rob…" Vittoria never got to finish her thought as Robert leant in and kissed her, smiling inwardly when he felt Vittoria start to try to take control of the kiss only to stop herself and allow him to keep control.

"Better," he smirked when he broke the kiss, pulling back from Vittoria just long enough to reposition her on the bed before straddling her hips.

"Robert, what are you doing?" asked Vittoria when she felt first one arm then the other being lifted above her head and something being fastened around her wrists. "You're tying me to the bed?" she demanded in shock when she felt the bed shift under her and Robert's weight lift off of her lap. "Robert?" she called again when she felt the same sensation around her ankles before hearing a chuckle come from somewhere beside the bed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" countered Vittoria before breaking off in a moan as she felt his hands start to massage her body.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 9th, 2009  
Hollywood, California  
Renaissance Hollywood Hotel  
Presidential Suite  
4:33 a.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Vittoria groaned as she rolled over, blindly searching and reaching for the phone. "Hello?" she said only half awake. "Well, what do you expect Brandon when your best friend decides to keep me up half the night," she said before rolling back over, retaking her position next to Robert, her head on his chest. "It's for you," she said holding the phone up. "It's Brandon."

"Hello?" Robert said taking the phone from Vittoria. "Yes Brandon, I know I said I'd be back last night but something came up…You want to know what came up? Well…Yes that was Ali on the phone and yes she's fine, just a little worn out is all. Yes Brandon, I'll call my pilot and be back in Washington as soon as possible. Good day Brandon," Robert said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Vittoria, whose hand had appeared in front of him as soon as he'd said goodbye.

"You're going back to Washington?" asked Vittoria looking up into Robert's eyes from where her head rested on his chest.

"I am," Robert replied running his hands through her hair.

"Am I?" asked Vittoria quietly.

"Do you want to? Do you feel like you've come to terms with your life in Vegas?"

"As much as I'm ever going to. Nick will never forgive me for lying to him about my past and when he learned of what I did after leaving, it destroyed any possibility of even a civil relationship. Peter understands why I did what I did in both college and more recently. He's not angry or upset with me," Vittoria said as she drew gentle circles on Robert's chest.

"And Sara? What of your friendship with her?"

"To be honest she's driving me up the wall. I understand that she's afraid I'll just disappear again but she's not letting me out of her sight. She's worse than the Secret Service," Vittoria sighed as she suddenly rolled over.

"She's your friend Ali," Robert said as he rolled over and pulled Vittoria close to him so that her back was tight against his chest. "She's worried about you, that's all," he reassured in her ear.

"I know but I'm tired of my every step being watched by people other than the Secret Service," Vittoria said, turning her head slightly.

"A week, that's all I ask. Give it one more week and then you can come home," Robert said.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Robert swore as he leant in and kissed Vittoria. "Hold that thought," he said as he reached for the phone and placed a quick call to his pilot. "We have at least an hour before we'll be ready to fly. What do you say to a shower for two Ms. Frey?" he asked holding his hand out towards Vittoria.

"Sounds wonderful Mr. Kinsley," Vittoria said taking Robert's hand and letting him help her from the bed and falling into his arms the minute they reached the bathroom.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 9th, 2009  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
LVPD Crime Lab  
7:33 a.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Is there a problem Catherine?" demanded Nick after Catherine pushed past him as he entered the locker room while she was on her way out.

"Yeah Nick. You. You screwed up. You screwed up so big you have no idea what you've lost," Catherine said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nick in confusion.

"Tori, Nick, or should I say Ali. You screwed up and lost out on probably the _best_ thing that could have ever happened to you and all because you refused to listen to your wife when she tried to explain. I've seen her Nick. I've seen a side of Ali that I doubt even Sara has ever seen," Catherine said, not realizing that Sara had just walked into the locker room behind her. "You make her out to be a monster but I've seen inside her world Nick. Robert Kinsley _adores_ her, _don't_ say it Nick," Catherine ordered when Nick went to interrupt. "Grow up and accept the fact that _you_ screwed up and stop blaming an innocent woman for your fuck up," Catherine said, turning to leave only to walk into Sara.

"I'm outta here," Nick said brushing past Sara and Catherine and making his way out into the hall where he ran into Samantha Madison, a CSI level 3 from day shift, who was about an inch shorter than he was with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "You okay? You look like you could use a drink."

"I could definitely use a drink," Nick said as they made their way down the hall towards the break room.

"Well I can't offer you anything alcoholic but I can offer you coffee," Samantha said as she opened the door to the break room, neither one noticing the people currently in the room. "What happened this time?" she asked, having a good idea of what put Nick in his current mood.

"The usual," Nick said stepping into the room, Samantha hot on his heels when he finally looked at the woman who had just risen from where she had been sitting a moment before.

"Hello Nick."

"What are you doing here, Tori?" demanded Nick.

"It's _Ali_," Vittoria snapped in return before sighing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that," she said, her voice much quieter than a moment before. "I should probably go," she said indicating the door. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I knew it was a mistake coming here," she said before turning and starting to walk towards the door, past where Nick and Samantha were standing.

"Wait," Samantha said, putting her hand out onto Vittoria's arm, causing David and Ken to step forward to intervene if necessary. "Please?"

"I really shouldn't," Vittoria said sadly.

"Stay, _please_," Samantha asked.

"Sam what are you doing?" demanded Nick as he pulled her aside. "Do you have any idea who that is?"

"I know _exactly_ who she is, Nick, I'm not blind, but I also know who she _was_," Sam countered. "I've seen the picture you keep hidden, Nick. It's her. She has the same eyes. Nick, listen to me. It's obvious she came here to talk to you; can't you at least _try_ and hear her out? If not for yourself, will you at least do it for me? Nick, whatever happened between the two of you it's tearing you apart inside and I'm sure she feels much the same way. She's holding out an olive branch to you. Don't you want to know why? Please Nick, just listen to what she has to say. Accept what she says or don't accept it. Believe her or don't believe her, that's your right but can't you at least _try_ to put everything to rest? For me?" When Nick nodded in agreement, Samantha leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning and making her way out of the break room, leaving Nick and Vittoria alone, save for Ken and David, who also left after a look from Vittoria, taking up positions outside the break room door.

"She seems nice," Vittoria said when they were finally alone.

"She is," Nick said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Fiancée."

"Congratulations Nick. You deserve someone that makes you happy…"

"Whatever."

"I mean it Nick…"

"Why are you here?" asked Nick once more as he leant back against the counter.

"I honestly have no idea to tell you the truth," Vittoria sighed. "Robert made me realize that I can't truly move on with my life until I deal with this…this whatever it is that's going on between us. I _never_ meant to hurt you Nick. I wanted to tell you, I _tried_ to tell you so many times but you telling me my past didn't matter kept playing over and over again in my head every time I tried and the last thing I wanted was to rock the boat."

"Did you think I wouldn't accept you? Accept your past?" asked Nick, curiosity coloring his voice instead of anger.

"Partly," Vittoria said sitting down, her eyes going to her hands in her lap. "I wanted to go to medical school so badly and I knew what just my first year of college education was doing to Peter financially. He tried to hide it but I still knew that he was going bankrupt but he wouldn't hear of me leaving school and coming home and going to WLVU. I needed a way to make a lot of money and fast, that's when I met Heather…"

"Heather Kessler as in Lady Heather," Nick said for clarification.

"Yes. She helped me start my business and like I said before Nick, sex was never a part of the bargain. That was the one line I just couldn't cross," Vittoria said, wiping away an escaping tear.

"So why hide it? Why hide what you did?"

"I was ashamed. I was afraid of what people would think of me and as a doctor your reputation is everything. It's part of how Aliana Frey came to be. I needed to distance myself from that part of my life. I never thought anyone, _especially_ Lieutenant Roberts would ever find out about what I did to put myself through school. It had been years since then and I thought it had been dead and buried all that time and then…and then I get blindsided by it."

"And then I go and flip out on you when you get home," Nick said as he sat down next to Vittoria. "I made a complete mess of things, didn't I?"

"You had every right to be upset Nick," Vittoria countered.

"I know I did, but I shouldn't have lashed out like I did. I never thought I could hurt as much as I did when I heard the news that day," Nick said.

"And for that I am truly sorry, Nick. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. I had hoped to make it home to tell you before it hit the airwaves, unfortunately we both know how that worked out. It's amazing how your life can change in less than an hour," Vittoria sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick curiously.

"While I'd been in court, I'd received a phone call on my cell. On the afternoon recess I checked the message and returned the call. That's when I found out I was carrying your child. God, I was so happy. I thought nothing could bring me down, turns out I was wrong cause not thirty minutes later my world crashed down around me when I got on the stand."

"When the Lieutenant brought up your past," Nick said.

"Yeah. I was floored. I couldn't understand how he could possibly know about that part of my life. The only person who ever knew about that part of my life was Heather, I made sure of that, not even Sara knew about it," Vittoria said wiping her eyes, only to find a handkerchief in front of her. "Thanks," she said taking it and wiping her eyes.

"You're welcome To…Ali," Nick said.

"And I didn't really mean what I said Nick, about the baby, about being glad I got rid of it. If I had it to do over again, I don't think I would, it cost me too much," Vittoria said sadly.

"It's okay Ali, I do understand your reasoning for having the abortion. I didn't exactly give you much of a reason to want to keep it, did I," Nick said.

"No, you didn't," Vittoria agreed.

"Ali, I know this really is none of my business but…"

"You want to know if I ever slept with any of my clients after I left here," Vittoria finished for him.

"You don't have to answer obviously," Nick said.

"It's alright Nick. I don't mind," Vittoria said. "There were two. Robert was the first man I went out with after I returned to Washington and he was the first. It was a part of the agreement that if the men wanted to sleep with any of the girls it had to be agreed upon outside the contracted time frame and between them. After Robert, I made sure to keep myself too highly priced to be of much interest to many of the men that crossed Winterfell's threshold.

"Winterfell?"

"The name I gave the house I ran the business out of," Tori said.

"You said there was a second," Nick prompted.

"A Marine General," Vittoria said. "No matter what I did to try to dissuade him, he would have none of it. He even offered to pay me double for my company for the night without even seeing what my fee was. He then offered to pay me my standard fee on top of the double if I would spend the night of the ball with him plus three others. I couldn't walk away from money like that. Plus I honestly don't know if he would have let me if I'd tried."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Nick in concern.

"No, I never let him be in control of our encounters," Vittoria said.

"Does Robert know about him?"

"Yes. I couldn't keep it from him. I saw him a few days after the General had left and he knew something was wrong. He knew something had me spooked, he just didn't know what. He was pretty good at reading me by that time. We'd been 'seeing' each other since I'd gotten to Washington almost two years earlier. Robert's helped me pick up the pieces. He's the reason I'm here."

"He sounds like a pretty good guy," Nick said watching Vittoria closely.

"He is," Vittoria said as she began playing with a bracelet on her wrist.

"You're still wearing it," Nick said when he recognized the bracelet on Vittoria's wrist.

"It was the one thing I allowed myself to keep when I left here. My one reminder of the life I left behind," Vittoria replied as she continued to play with one of the charms.

"What happened to your wrist?" asked Nick in concern when he caught sight of the redness around Vittoria's wrist.

"Nothing," Vittoria said, quickly pulling her sleeve back down.

"Ali what happened? Did Robert do this to you?" demanded Nick in concern as he leapt to his feet and started pacing.

"Nick it's not what you think, trust me on this okay? We've just worked things out between us…I hope. Don't let this spoil it please. I'm fine," Vittoria begged as she rose to her feet and stepped in front of Nick, trying to stop his pacing. "It's nothing I swear. What was done was done with my consent. Robert was merely trying to show me something and he used a sex game to do it."

"Used a sex game to do what? Who used a sex game? What..." Sara trailed off.

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**Earlier….**_

Catherine turned to leave only to run into Sara who was standing behind her.

"I'm outta here," Nick said brushing past Sara and Catherine.

"Sara," Catherine greeted.

"Hey Cath," Sara smiled. "How was the weekend?"

"It was great. Lindsay really enjoyed herself," Catherine said.

"That's good," Sara nodded. "Was planning on stopping by in the morning to say hi, I'll have to tease her about going shopping with a sixteen-year-old, if it brought back memories...then again when we were sixteen it was the eighties and God knows, there were some funky fashions then..."

"I wouldn't waste your time going by Ali's house unless you're going to see Peter," Catherine said a little hesitantly.

"Why..." Sara asked slowly.

"She's not there," Catherine said.

"_Where_ is she?

"Still in Los Angeles," Catherine said. "At least she was when we left last night."

"Oh God," Sara whispered, images of Vittoria disappearing again running through her head.

"Sara, I don't think you have to worry," Catherine said, trying to reassure her.

"She disappeared for two years Cath…" Sara shot back as they made their way down the hallway, "I think I have every right to worry..."

"Sara, do you honestly think I would leave her in L.A. on her own?" Catherine said stopping in the hallway.

"No..." Sara answered slowly. "I panic, it's the hormones I swear..." she continued with a sigh.

"When we left, she was in Robert's capable hands as well as about a dozen Secret Service agents on top of David and Ken.

"Okay..." Sara nodded as they started walking again. "Yeah, so there's no reason to panic, besides I know what she looks like, so it's not like she can disappear again. She's marrying the VP after all..." she continued. "See, no panicking, I'm good, I'm not jumping to conclusions," she smiled as they drew closer to the break room.

"Good," Catherine smiled. "Robert really is good for her and their daughter is such a sweet girl."

"You guys are _not_ going to believe who's in the break room with Nick," Archie said bouncing up and down on his toes.

Sara raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "The Pope?"

"Nope. Try the future wife of the Vice President," Archie said.

"She's with Nick?" demanded Catherine.

"Yep. Hey, I wonder how she knows him," Archie said.

"Oh Jesus," Sara muttered before brushing past him, Catherine on her heels as they made their way towards the break room.

"…used a sex game to do it."

"Used a sex game to do what? Who used a sex game? What..." Sara trailed off as she and Catherine stumbled into the break room.

"You are _not_ fine and it's _not_ nothing Ali," countered Nick, ignoring Sara and Catherine for the moment. "Those look like some serious rope burns."

"It wasn't rope and they're not _that_ bad," Vittoria argued.

"Ali, you _need_ to see a doctor," Nick told her.

"I'm not about to go walking into a hospital Nick and have the press all over me over something that's nothing. It's not like we've never done it before only difference being I was the one tied to the bed instead of him. You know what, I can't do this. I'm sorry," Vittoria said before making her way towards the door as quickly as she could without actually running, plowing right through both Sara and Catherine.

"Ali wait!" Nick called out chasing after her.

"Get me out of here," she said to David and Ken when she reached the doorway.

"Yes Ma'am," David said as he led Vittoria from the room, Ken falling in on her other side as they pushed their way through the quickly parting crowd.

"Thank you," Vittoria said, stopping briefly in front of Samantha. "Whatever you said, thank you. And congratulations, Nick's a wonderful guy, despite our problems."

"Thank you," Samantha said as she watched Vittoria and the two agents make their way from the building.

"Nick, what the hell just happened?" demanded Sara back in the break room?

"She needs a doctor, Sara," Nick said.

"For..." Sara prompted, deciding not to jump to conclusions...for the moment.

"She had a burn on her wrist. It looked like a rope burn from being tied down," Nick said, running his hand through his short hair.

Sara blinked a few times before nodding slowly as she turned towards Catherine. "Okay, I had the distinct impression of Robert that he loves her to death, did you get that too?"

"I was given the opportunity to see into their private world Sara. She's the center of his universe and Michelle simply adores her," Catherine said.

"Then I'm going to just assume they were just that, sex games and burns from whatever is tying the person down are completely normal..."

"Well then, I suggest you convince her to see a doctor Sara, cause the one I caught a glimpse of look pretty bad. Her wrist was dark red and look rather raw," Nick said.

"I'll talk with her but I don't make her do things Nick...and she's not going to the hospital I already know that," Sara shrugged. "But what happened in here before that?"

"We talked. Honest and truly talked, about everything. We managed to come to an understanding," Nick said. "And then I noticed her wrists and you know what happened after that."

"Okay..." Sara nodded slowly. "I need to get my results so...yeah..." she glanced at Catherine before turning and making her way back from the break room. The two of them making peace was the last thing she expected when she got up that morning...until she heard it from Vittoria's lips though she wasn't sure if she completely believed it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 9th, 2009  
Henderson, Nevada  
Stark Residence  
8:45 a.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Little One? Little One, what's wrong?" asked Peter when he ran into Vittoria on her way into the house as he was making his way out to head into work.

"I'm fine, Big Brother," Vittoria said

"No, you're not fine, Little One," Peter said, taking a hold of Vittoria's upper arms and holding her still. "You've been crying. Was it Stokes? Did he do something to you?"

"It wasn't Nick, Big Brother, well not directly," Vittoria said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Little One? What did he do?"

"Peter please, I…I can't take anymore questions right now," Vittoria pleaded. "I'm really tired and I'd really just like to lie down for a while. It's just too much right now, Big Brother please, just let me lie down," she begged as more tears started to fall.

"Shh, it's alright, Little One," Peter said pulling his sister into his arms and holding her close while she cried. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Big Brother," Vittoria said a short while later after her tears had calmed. "I've just had a really busy weekend and Robert helped me face a few things that I'd been putting off and I barely got any sleep last night, especially since Brandon called us about four thirty this morning and we'd gotten to sleep barely two hours before that."

"Then go get some sleep, Little One," Peter said. "David and Ken are here and they'll keep you safe while you sleep," he said kissing her forehead. "I'll be home around the usual time."

"I'll see you then, Big Brother," Vittoria said as Peter made his way out of the house, leaving Vittoria alone with her two agents. When the door closed behind Peter, Vittoria made her way upstairs, leaving David and Ken downstairs, towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed for a few minutes before picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Vice President Kinsley's office," came a voice over the phone.

"Hi Cindy, it's Ali is Robert available?"

"Good morning Ms. Frey," Cindy greeted. "Vice President Kinsley is available if you'll hold for just a moment I'll transfer you."

"Thank you Cindy," Vittoria said as she lay down and curled up on the bed.

"Ali?" came Robert's voice over the phone.

"Hi," Vittoria said quietly. "I did it. I made peace with Nick."

"I'm glad Ali. Are you all right? You sound like you've been crying," he said worriedly.

"I can't do this anymore Robert. I want to come home. I can't take them looking at me and seeing who I was," Vittoria said breaking down once more.

"Oh baby, I know," Robert sighed. "Listen, can you manage one more day? We've been flying poor Jeremy back and forth across the country for the past few days and I told him to take the day off and spend it with his family. I can have him in Vegas first thing tomorrow morning. Can you hang on until tomorrow?"

"I'll try," Vittoria said, wiping her eyes. "It's just harder being here then I thought. Maybe if you were with me that would be one thing but I know that's impossible and I can't do it on my own anymore."

"I know, Baby. Jeremy will be there first thing tomorrow I promise," Robert said. "Now, why don't you try to get some sleep and I'll call you later."

"Okay," Vittoria said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Robert said. "Sleep well."

"Thanks. Bye," Vittoria said.

"Bye," Robert said.

Vittoria hung up the phone, and rolled over, staying in her curled up position as she let her tears fall once more, eventually crying herself to sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday February 9th, 2009  
Henderson, Nevada  
Stark Residence  
5:28 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Is she up yet?" Sara asked Peter when he answered the door. She had stopped by after work only to be told by Ken that Vittoria was asleep.

"I don't know," Peter said. "I got home a few minutes ago and Ken and David both say they haven't seen her since she went upstairs this morning and if she's awake she's not moving around."

"Think I can go check?"

"Need you ask?" Peter said. "You're probably the only one she'd let up there other than me or Ken and David at the moment. She was in bad shape this morning Sara."

"I was worried about that," Sara sighed softly. "I'll head up then..."

"Good luck," Peter called after Sara before making his way into the kitchen to start fixing something for dinner.

"Ali?" Sara called softly as she tapped on the bedroom door.

"Go away," came the quiet muffled reply through the door.

"Ali...this is me, when do I ever listen?" Sara called back. "Please?"

"It's open."

Sara turned the doorknob before slipping into the room and crossing over to where Vittoria lay on the bed looking out the window. "Hey you," she greeted as she sat down on the end of the bed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Vittoria said quietly.

"Forgive me for not exactly believing you," Sara countered gently. "Ali...I know I've been miss overbearing mothering pain in the ass. But please don't shut me out..."

"I'm leaving in the morning. I'm returning to Washington," Vittoria said, her gaze never leaving the window.

Sara sucked in a breath before fighting down the initial wave of panic, "You're not going to not talk to me for two years again are you?" she asked fearfully.

"I just…I can't be here anymore Sara. This isn't my life anymore."

"Then don't stay in Vegas," Sara agreed. "Just promise me I get to be a part of your life in D.C. Me and Peter at the least...although Gil kinda comes with the package..."

"I'll try," Vittoria said quietly.

"That's good enough for me," Sara agreed softly. "So...how are wedding plans?"

"Things are slowly coming together. The bridal party is set for the most part; the dresses just need to be made now, as does my dress. Lindsay better be ready for a pen pal, Michelle was quite taken with her," Vittoria said.

"Something tells me Lindsey is ready for her...I just hope you and Robert are ready for any influence Linds has over her," Sara countered with a chuckle.

"They were nearly inseparable over the weekend. I think Michelle is looking at Lindsay like an older sister."

"Sounds like us at their age...except we were more twins than older and younger."

"I know. I kept thinking that all weekend watching them. Robert couldn't be more pleased. Michelle's always found it difficult making friends, first because she had no mother and then because of who her father was. And now with him as Vice President, it's even harder. Brandon's children are older so it's easier for them," Vittoria sighed as she rolled over. "I know how Michelle feels."

"You're good for her then," Sara smiled, "She's good for you too, I bet."

"Robert's asked me to adopt her after the wedding," Vittoria said.

"You want to?"

"She's the only daughter I'll ever know and I'm the only mother she's ever known," Vittoria said.

"I'm glad you have each other," Sara smiled softly. "So, this means I need to figure out a happy adoption day gift huh?

"It's not really necessary," Vittoria said sitting up so that her back was to Sara. "Why are you here?"

"Of course it's necessary, you're my best friend. And I'm here for that same reason, you're my best friend...you had this thing with Nick this morning and I worry...it's part of that contract I signed when we became friends. I get to worry about you for the rest of your life, you get to worry about me, we drive each other insane at times and we're stuck with each other for life."

"I only did what I did this morning because Robert asked me to."

"To make peace..."

"Yes. He knows how it haunts me, even though I never speak of it, he still knows."

"Do you feel any better?" Sara asked gently.

"Do I _look_ like I feel any better?" Vittoria snapped defensively turning to glare at Sara for a moment before averting her eyes back to her hands.

"Not really no," Sara shrugged lightly, not taking offence at Vittoria's tone. "But I kinda can't do much except offer a hug and maybe get you to talk so...well, I could go beat him up I suppose...well, have Warrick and Greg beat him up..."

"I guess, I just never expected it to hurt so much. I thought I'd dealt with it when I left here. Robert showed me I hadn't and now I don't know what to do except run once more," Vittoria said quietly.

"Well, maybe it's not running if you're just returning home..." She countered softly. "Running means abandoning everything you love, which would include the life in DC. You're just going back to your life, laying demons to rest here..."

"Why did Robert have to tear down that wall," Vittoria mumbled quietly as her head dropped into her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees.

"Because he loves you and wants you to be free of the things that haunt you."

"But it hurts so much," Vittoria said, trying to hold in her tears.

"I know," Sara whispered as she reached a hand out to rub her back carefully.

"Why did he ask me to give up my control Sara? Why? At least when I was in control I didn't hurt like this. I didn't want to give it up and now that I have I don't know how to get it back. I shouldn't have run like I did this morning and I wouldn't have if Robert hadn't made me give up my control," Vittoria cried.

"Shh, he just wants you to be whole. It's alright to run, to escape things you can't deal with."

"Oh God, it was hard Sara. I fought every step of the way. My control was the one thing I had to protect me. If I stayed in control of everything than I couldn't be hurt again. First Jeth and then Nick, I couldn't stand a third heartbreak so I refused to be submissive to any man and yet Robert, he…he _made_ me submit to him. To give up my control to him and now…now it hurts…"

"Oh Sweetheart," Sara whispered, carefully pulling Vittoria into her arms. "I know, I know," she continued as she brushed a hand through Vittoria's hair.

"Why does it have to hurt so much, Sara?" Vittoria asked as she held onto Sara as if her life depended on it. "I thought I was over him. I thought I'd moved on. I didn't love him the way I loved Jeth, nor the way I love Robert but it still hurts and knowing that he's getting married…"

Whoa...he was getting married. Shaking that thought away she focused on her friend. "It always hurts Ali, to learn someone you cared about is marrying someone else. It's normal...you did love him, it's entirely normal..."

"I shouldn't feel like this Sara," Vittoria countered. "I shouldn't feel like I'm being tossed aside again."

"Whatever you feel is right for you Ali. You can't help how you feel..."

"That doesn't make it any easier. Especially when you see what your replacement looks like and you know that against her…against her you would never stand a chance."

"Hey, no comparing yourself to this chick, you are a fantastic woman Ali. He screwed up, you were the best thing that happened to him, and he screwed it up. Okay, so he has this new woman, who cares...he still screwed up royally when he left you because you are a hell of a woman, Ali..."

Vittoria snorted as she pulled away from Sara. "A woman who was rejected by the first two men she gave her heart to. I still don't know why Robert wants to marry me. I was nothing more than a woman he paid to spend time with before becoming his mistress. He could have just left things status quo."

"Hey, you weren't the one at fault with those two. They're the idiots, and yes I'm calling my brother an idiot. As for Robert, he's the smart one who realizes what he's got in you. He saw the real you behind the mask you wore. He loves you Ali; never question that. Loves you like Nick and Jethro never did..."

"I just want to go home Sara. I'm tired of people looking at me and seeing the woman I was. Comparing who I am now to who I was," Vittoria said.

"Then go home Ali."

"Robert's sending Jeremy and the plane for me tomorrow," Vittoria said wiping her eyes. "I wanted to leave this morning after leaving the lab but Robert gave Jeremy the day off because he was flying back and forth most of the weekend. I was supposed to stay another week but when I called Robert this morning he agreed to let me come home. He knows what he asked of me and he could tell how much of a toll it took on me to do it," she said, before hissing slightly in pain as her wrist brushed the side of the bed.

"Why don't we do something about those," Sara suggested softly nodding towards Vittoria's wrist.

"I'm _not_ going to a hospital Sara."

"Didn't suggest that, now did I?" Sara countered. "We just need some bandages and antiseptic, if Peter doesn't have any I can run to the store and get some."

"You'd have to check in the bathroom," Vittoria said.

Sara nodded before getting up and going to hunt, happy to find the supplies before returning with the gauze, antiseptic and medical tape, "So, you were telling me about wedding plans. What colors are the wedding?" she asked as she picked up one of Vittoria's wrists and began tending to it.

"Lavender and silver," Vittoria said, hissing slightly when the antiseptic hit a rather raw spot. I wanted light colors because it's in June."

"I bet it will be nice," Sara smiled. "Actually sounds familiar, my colors were lavender and white..."

"I wish you could be there. Next to Peter, you're the only family I have."

"Hey, you think I'm going to miss it? Even if I'm on bed rest because this kid decides to take his time, I'm going to try and force Gil into driving us there if need be..." Sara protested. "It can be his anniversary gift to me, since I'm giving him a son or daughter."

"I'd offer to fly you out but I don't know how your doctor would feel about that," Vittoria said.

"Screw the doctor," Sara chuckled.

"Lindsay asked if she could come out a couple of weeks before the wedding so she's flying out before Catherine, who's flying to Washington the week before. You're welcome to come with Lindsay or even before if you want. You just have to let me know and I'll have Jeremy pick you up and you can get submerged in White House Wedding chaos until the baby's born."

"I'll talk to Gil about it. He was planning to take a week off around the time I'm due so he could be home at night in case I go into labor then so..." she shrugged. "But it would be nice."

"Just let me know okay?" Vittoria said. "You can come out any time you want, actually. You just have to give me a bit of warning so I can let Secret Service and my assistant know."

"Deal," Sara smiled.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday June 19th, 2009  
Washington DC  
Blair House  
5:56 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next five months flew by for Sara; she made her own peace with Nick, to an extent, and continued preparations for the baby. She was ordered out of the lab when she reached her seventh month, much to her annoyance at now having nothing to do with her time. With no other choice, she took up crochet and knitting, making outfits for the baby, much to the amusement of the rest of the team. A week before she was due, her water broke, while Gil was at work. Only to find out he was at a scene and she ended up having Greg be the one to meet her at the hospital, much to his panic. Gil arrived though, just in time to see Aiden James born. Aiden had dark hair like both of his parents, and his father's blue eyes, Sara refused to believe they might change.

Once they were home, after getting rid of the constant stream of visitors, Sara started back on pestering Gil about the wedding and finally he relented, the three flying out the day before.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Since returning to Washington after making her peace with Nick, Vittoria threw herself into her new life with Robert, and planning their wedding, although she hadn't been prepared for the surprise Robert had in store for her upon their return. It turned out that her wedding was no longer going to take place in the church she had originally planned on thanks to Brandon and Robert's inability to say no to his best friend. Instead of planning a church wedding, Vittoria now found herself planning a White House wedding.

She had thrown herself so much into the wedding planning and her life as Robert's wife that she had let her contact with those in Vegas slide a bit, her emails and phone calls getting fewer and fewer as time went on. Lindsay had arrived a couple weeks earlier and was enjoying spending time with Michelle and playing tourist in Washington, Catherine and Peter arriving about a week after Lindsay. Vittoria had made sure that all three were taken care of and had rooms at one of the nicest hotels in Washington.

She had received word of the birth of Sara's baby, wanting to send something but not sure what so had never actually gotten around to it. Sara had told her that she would be at the wedding but a part of Vittoria wasn't sure if she would really keep her word, knowing that Jeremy would have landed a short while ago, which is part of what lead to her pacing the living room for the past hour, the other part her own nerves about the next day.

"You look like you're about to have a heart attack or something..."

"You're here," Vittoria said spinning around.

"Did you think I'd miss my best friend's wedding a _second_ time?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Well…" Vittoria trailed off.

"I know, I know...it looked unlikely and all that," Sara smiled. "And it only took pestering my husband for two weeks to get him to agree so...here we are."

"Here you are and here I am and here we both are…" Vittoria began babbling as she picked up her pacing once more.

"We both are babbling and just staring at each other?" Sara offered. "Take a deep breath and come see your godson."

Vittoria walked over to where Sara was standing, a car seat at her feet. "Hi."

"Hi," Sara echoed with a smile before bending down to unstrap her sleeping son. "Ali, meet Aiden James," she continued as she carefully handed him to her best friend.

Once Sara had handed him to her, Vittoria quickly sat down, afraid of what might happen if she didn't. "He's adorable Sara. He looks just like his father."

"I know," Sara grinned. "Gil insists he has my hair but I managed to get some baby pics from Gil and they're identical down to the dimples."

"You're going to grow up to be just like your daddy, aren't you," Vittoria said as she rocked Aiden. "I'm so jealous of you Sara."

Sara smiled sadly, "I can't make things different, but I can promise you get to spoil Aiden rotten..."

"Michelle can't wait to spoil her new 'cousin' as she's taken to calling him," Vittoria said.

Sara chuckled, "Maybe between the three of us we can get him hooked on things other than his father's bug collection..."

"We can try but I make no promises," Vittoria laughed. "I'm so glad you're here Sara. I don't think I could do this otherwise."

"Nerves?" Sara asked knowingly. "I was a wreak before my wedding, Cath was ready to get me a vodka and coke or something to calm my nerves."

"I'm about ready to pass out any minute," Vittoria admitted.

"Drink?" Sara offered with a smile.

"I would but Robert's hidden all the alcohol and the staff is forbidden to give me any," Vittoria replied in exasperation.

"Hmm, I could send Gil for some..." Sara offered. "I'm craving chocolate still so that could be added to his list."

"I would love Gil forever," Vittoria said.

"There we go then...now to find him. I lost him on the way up here," Sara laughed. "I'm not sure if he found Robert, or if he saw an ant or something that caught his attention..."

"Robert's still working so it must have been something else," Vittoria said standing up. "If you'll take your son," she said handing Aiden back to Sara, "I'll go send someone to find him," she finished before walking out of the room, returning a few minutes later. "Patty's going to find him for us."

"Good, cause I'd probably get lost looking for him," Sara smiled.

Sara found herself watching Vittoria as she began to pace once more, just shaking her head knowing she couldn't stop the other woman, until Gil showed up a few minutes after Patty had gone to find him. "So, was it an ant or a spider?" she asked, gathering Vittoria's attention to their new member.

"Spider, but the woman who found me stomped on it," he frowned.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Sara soothed before sending Vittoria a look that spoke of just how hard she was trying not to laugh.

"They're very particular about who and _what_ is allowed inside Blair House Gil," Vittoria said, trying to hold in her own laughter.

"Its ancestors were here first," he pointed out before sighing. "You two can laugh; get it out of your systems..."

Sara chuckled, "God knows I love you Gil Grissom, any other woman would be running from your bug obsession."

"I still don't know how you do it Sara," Vittoria laughed.

"Love," she shrugged. "But we need you to make a store run for us," she continued to Gil.

"Oh?"

"Chocolate and alcohol, and no the alcohol isn't for me," she continued seeing the look he started to give her. "I'm taking Cath's approach to calming wedding nerves."

"Robert was kind enough to have the staff hide all the liquor and refuse to give me any," Vittoria said by way of explanation. "He's afraid I'll drink too much and wake up with a hangover."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't," Gil smiled. "So any particular type I'm looking for?"

"Nerve calming but nothing too strong," Vittoria said.

"I know just the thing," he agreed before glancing at Sara. "I'll be back soon, no killing anyone who has coffee..."

"You're not still doing that are you?" asked Vittoria curiously.

"I'm not getting sick, but I still am being the coffee nazi as Greg calls me. I can't have any until I stop breast feeding and God help me, I'm not letting them enjoy it if I can't," Sara chuckled.

"You're not going to make a scene tomorrow are you? I can't really deny my wedding guests their coffee," Vittoria said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll play nice," Sara smiled.

"Thank you. The last thing I need is an international incident because you told the French President he couldn't have coffee with his dessert," Vittoria teased.

Sara laughed, "Can you imagine the headlines? New mother insults French President..."

"Not exactly the way I want to start off my life as the wife the Vice President. It's bad enough it's going to be a media circus tomorrow anyway, especially because Robert can't say no to Brandon and we're to be married in the White House gardens."

"At least it will be pretty, and very memorable," Sara pointed out with a smile. "I just got married in the same chapel Elvis got married in..."

"I can only hope this marriage turns out better than the last one," Vittoria sighed.

"I'm positive it will, Ali," Sara assured her. "Okay no worrying, I'll call your brother and sic him on you."

"You leave Peter out of this," Vittoria countered.

"Okay then, you'll quit worrying," Sara smirked slightly. "Come on, I need help planning how I'm going to get my husband to let me come back to work before my son is a year old."

"You really think you're going to change his mind?"

"If I don't try, he'll wonder what's wrong with me," Sara shrugged.

"True. You're nothing if not persistent and Gil will get suspicious if you don't try," Vittoria shrugged.

"Exactly, so I've already ruled out seducing him, and holding the bugs hostage, any ideas? Catherine suggests I seduce him long enough to tie him up then hold the bugs hostage and have this little guillotine, set up for show of course, until he signs a contract that he'll let me come back to work."

"Can I just say, I love how that woman's mind works," Vittoria laughed.

"I know," Sara agreed, "What's worse is Lindsey's got her mind and Eddie's scheming...now she's a scary little demon when she wants to be...held Gil's prize racing cockroach hostage to get Greg to take her to Celine Dion."

"Oh, poor Thomas," Vittoria laughed. "Brandon's already got his hands full since Lindsay arrived two weeks ago. She and Thomas have been almost inseparable. If she's not out with Michelle, she's out with Thomas."

"Hmm interesting... \should we tease Catherine about a wedding in her own future, and not her own I wonder," Sara mused with a smile.

"Give them a bit more time and I wouldn't be surprised. Lindsay's been drilling me on colleges in the area," Vittoria said.

"Oh, I'm definitely teasing Cath now," Sara grinned. "Come on, I managed to pack the old deck, what do you say to canasta while we wait for Gil to get back? Keep your mind off things, and we might be able to get him to play. I'm sure there's someone around here we can convince to be his partner so we can whip their butts... I taught Cath when I was going crazy the day before my wedding..."

"Anything to get my mid off tomorrow is a blessing. I'm so afraid everything is going to go wrong," Vittoria said as she led Sara over to where they could set up the deck.

"Breathe Ali, you got me and Catherine here...trust me, that woman is a wedding nazi and we all know I'm miss anal organization, we won't let anything go wrong."

"You promise?"

"Promise," Sara smiled.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 20th, 2009  
Washington DC  
The White House  
7:56 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The day had been perfect. The weather had cooperated and the wedding went off without a hitch. They had been married in the gardens of the White House mid-afternoon, full Marine honor guard in attendance. After the wedding the entire wedding party had pictures taken in various places throughout the White House. Just as Vittoria had predicted, it looked like Lindsay and the President's eldest son had become totally enamored with each other over the course of the afternoon. She'd have to remember to ask Catherine how she felt about that.

After pictures had been taken, everyone made their way inside into the ballroom where the reception was being held. When dinner had been served and all the speeches had been made, Robert rose to his feet, tapping his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today," he said to the group at large which included not only close family and friends but a number of diplomats and politicians from around the globe. "I know it's not really customary for the groom to give a speech but I must ask your indulgence. I found this poem the other day and instantly knew that it applied to the beautiful woman sitting here at my side today. It is a poem written by E.E. Cummings," he said before turning and taking Vittoria's hand and gently pulling her to her feet so that she was now standing beside him.

"I carry your heart with me,

I carry it in my heart.

I am never without it,

Anywhere I go you go my dear

And whatever is done by only me

Is your doing, my darling

I fear not fate, for you are my fate, my sweet,

I want no world, for beautifully you are my world, my true,

And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

And whatever a sun will always sing is you

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows

Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

And the sky of the sky of a tree called life, which grows

Higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide

And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart.

I carry your heart.

I carry it in my heart,"

"I carry your heart too, Robert," Vittoria said through her happy tears as she leant in and kissed him.

"All right Robert, that's enough," Brandon teased as he rose from his spot. "I believe it's now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife," he said indicating for the music to begin as Robert led Vittoria out onto the dance floor, everyone remaining seated to watch.

After dancing with a great number of the guests, including her brother Peter, Gil and Brandon, Vittoria was eager to dance with Robert once more and was finally able to get back to him just as a new song began playing.

_Percussion, strings, winds, words…_

Why do I have feeling about this?" wondered Vittoria with a laugh.

_There you see her  
__Sitting there across the way  
__She don't got a lot to say  
__But there's something about her_

"Should I be worried?" asked Robert, as he spun Vitorria around the floor.

_And you don't know why  
__But you're dying to try  
__You wanna kiss the girl_

When Robert leant in to kiss Vittoria, he soon found his arms empty and his wife in the arms of Brandon.

_Yes, you want her  
__Look at her, you know you do  
__Possible she wants you to  
__There is one way to ask her_

With a laugh, Brandon spun Vittoria back towards Robert, who quickly took her back in his arms.

_It don't take a word  
__Not a single word  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

Once again, when he went to kiss Vittoria, she'd been whisked away, this time by her brother Peter.

_Sing with me now  
__Sha la la la la la, my ow my  
__Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't going to kiss the girl  
__Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
__Ain't it a shame, to bad_

_He gonna miss the girl  
__Now's your moment  
__Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon  
__No time will be better_

Vittoria found herself once more being spun back to Robert's waiting arms.

_She don't say a word  
__And she won't say a word  
__Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't be sacred  
__You got the mood prepared  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

When Robert leant in to kiss Vittoria, for a third time, he found his arms empty and his wife being whisked away across the floor by Gill

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
__Don't try to hide it  
__How you wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, float along__And listen to the song  
__The song say kiss the girl_

For a third time, Vittoria was returned to Robert's arms and they continued to dance once more.

_Sha la la la la la, the music play  
__Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl  
__You've gotta kiss the girl  
__You wanna kiss the girl  
__You've gotta kiss the girl  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

As the song came to an end, Robert was finally able to lean in and capture Vittoria's lips in a kiss, to much cheering by everyone watching.

"Think I'd get a Presidential pardon if I killed my best friend in the middle of our reception?" asked Vittoria as she leant her forehead against Robert's.

"Why do you want to kill her?" he asked curiously.

"Because she's the only one with enough guts to pull something like that off, here of all places," Vittoria replied.

"I see. You can try but I don't think Brandon would appreciate bloodshed in his ballroom," Robert replied.

"Damn," Vittoria smiled.

"Besides," Sara spoke up from behind her, "You'd have to kill me and your brother and your maid of honor and one of your bridesmaids and that would definitely go past moment of insanity into massacre territory."

"Wait, you got Peter, Catherine _and_ Lindsay involved in this?" Vittoria demanded spinning to face Sara. "Stop that," she said smacking Robert's hands that were still on her waist as he laughed.

"I told you Lindsey was a scary little demon, especially when I told her my idea and she said she'd recruit help from others," Sara smiled bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh that girl is so dead," Vittoria said as she started to walk off, only to stop suddenly when Robert suddenly picked her up and swung her around making her laugh.

"There will be no killing of anyone today Mrs. Kinsley, not when we have the honeymoon to look forward too," Robert told her as he set her back on her feet.

"Very smart man, and I think his best friend's son might be a bit upset if you kill his new favorite person in the world," Sara winked. "And I need to go rescue my son from said person so..."

"Do you think they'd notice if we snuck out early?" asked Vittoria leaning into Robert as they began to slowly dance.

"Unfortunately," Robert said.

"I thought as much," Vittoria sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder and let him lead her around the dance floor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday November 10th, 2010  
Washington DC  
Washington Hilton and Towers Hotel  
International Ballroom  
10:49 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was that time of year again. Time for the annual Marine Corp Birthday Ball and once again Vittoria found herself in attendance, only this time she was on the arm of probably _the_ most powerful man in the room. Robert it turned out had been a Marine before becoming a Senator. This was the first opportunity he'd had to attend the ball in a number of years seeing as two years earlier he'd been nearing the end of an election race and they'd been in Paris the year before. Even though she had told herself she wouldn't, she couldn't stop herself from scanning the group in search of one person in particular. She wasn't surprised when she saw him there with Jenny Shepard on his arm, a stab of sadness running through her at the sight. She loved Robert, just like she had loved Nick once upon a time but neither of them had ever touched her heart the way this man did. But she'd been hurt by that love, yet despite that, her heart still yearned for him and that was why she had walked away from him again almost two years earlier when he and Sara had found her. She had been afraid. The words she had sung that night had been true. If he had said it that night, told her that he loved her, she didn't know what she would have done because she was afraid to let herself love him again. She wasn't Shannon and could never hope to live up to her memory. Over the years she had known him a small part of her had always suspected that he only spent time with her because she was Sara's friend and one of the last ties he had to Shannon. He proved it to her that night they had spent together after his accident.

Seeing him again after so long affected her more than she had originally thought it would. She thought she'd managed to put those feelings aside, to forget about them. Turned out she was wrong. The last thing she needed was Robert to see her because he'd be able to read her feelings in her eyes, he always could. Which was why she now found herself in the ladies restroom, splashing cold water on her face, David waiting patiently outside the door to give her a few minutes of privacy after having cleared the room for her.

After taking a few minutes to compose herself once more and fixing her make up, Vittoria made her way out of the ladies restroom, intent on finding Robert and not leaving his side for the rest of the evening. She felt David fall into step behind her, only to be grabbed a few seconds later before she could reenter the ballroom, and dragged down the hallway and forced into a room just down from the restrooms. Spinning around when the light flicked on overhead, she was surprised and ultimately frightened by the person standing before her. "General Leery?" she asked in confusion. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"You of course, Aliana," Leery said as he stalked towards Vittoria, causing her to back away from him, her back eventually hitting the wall. "I've thought of you everyday since we were last together yet every time I look for you at Winterfell they tell me the same nonsense about you not being there anymore."

"I gave up that life years ago," Vittoria said.

"Once a whore, always a whore, Aliana," Leery said as he grabbed Vittoria's head and pulled her towards him, kissing her forcefully.

As much as she struggled, Vittoria couldn't pull away so she resorted to the only thing she could think of. She bit his tongue.

"You bitch!" Leery raged as he pulled back, quickly backhanding Vittoria across the face, forcing her to the ground.

Vittoria took the chance, now that she was on the ground and tried to crawl past General Leery, only to find herself grabbed around the middle and hauled back to her feet before being slammed into the wall behind her. "I'll scream you sick bastard."

"Try it and you'll be dead before anyone can hear you," Leery said putting one hand around Vittoria's throat and squeezing, cutting off her airway slightly as she tried feebly to remove his hand from her throat. "Did you think you could run away from me? Did you think I wouldn't find you? I _own_ you Aliana. You _belong_ to me. That $100,000 I paid you for your _services_ two years ago tell me so."

"That was a one time deal General. I never _made_ you agree to that price," Vittoria gasped.

"Maybe not verbally but you made it impossible for me to say no, not the way you were dressed. You're body…oh God, your body…I just had to have it. Just had to feel what it was like to have you ride me, and ride me you did," Leery sneered lasciviously as he ground his pelvis into Vittoria so she could feel his rock hard member.

"You're disgusting," Vittoria snarled as she suddenly slapped him, raking her nails across his face, catching him off guard just enough so she could try to escape his clutches.

"You're not going anywhere bitch," Leery snarled as he grabbed Vittoria and back handed her once more, hard enough to make her head spin as she crashed to the floor. "You've left me no choice Aliana," he said as he pulled Vittoria's wrap off her arms before flipping her over so she was on her back, straddling her waist and sitting lightly on her legs, to keep them pinned to the floor as he struggled with her to tie her wrists together with her wrap before climbing off of her and pulling her to her feet. Looking around quickly he found what he was looking for and forced Vittoria against a different wall, this one, side on to the door, forcing her hands over her head and fastening her wrap to a hook on the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Vittoria through her tears, knowing full well what the General intended to do. "Please don't do this," she pleaded when she felt his hands on her body, one going inside the bodice of her dress to kneed one of her breasts while the other one trailed up under her skirt, ripping her panties off before starting to caress her.

"Well now that's something I never expected to see," Leery said as he continued to manipulate Vittoria's body. "Is that really fear I see your eyes Aliana? It's not like this isn't something we haven't done before, granted I was usually the one tied up and you were the one…" he trailed off when realization dawned. "Oh that's going to make this all that much sweeter," he said as he pushed her dress up and pried her legs apart and up off the floor before stepping between them, leaning against her to hold her weight up as he quickly undid his pants, pulling out his rock hard member.

"Please don't do this," Vittoria pleaded again through her tears as she felt him position the head of his cock at her entrance. "Oh God, please don't…"

"Scream and you die," Leery said as he grabbed hold of Vittoria's throat once more with one hand while he wrapped the other around Vittoria's waist so he could control his trusts seconds before slamming into her dry as Vittoria sobbed in pain. "Oh God…"

"Oh God is right," came a voice from the side. "Release her and step back."

**:-:-:-:**

_**A few minutes earlier…**_

This had been the first time in two years that he'd seen her in person and she was still just as beautiful as he remembered her to be, more so even if that was possible. It was hard for him to take his eyes off of her; despite the annoyance it caused his date. He had noticed her leave the ballroom a short while earlier and was starting to get a little worried when more and more time passed but there was still no sign of either Vittoria or the Secret Service agent that had been shadowing her all night.

"Something's wrong," he said worriedly a few minutes later.

"Is that your famous gut talking?"

"Yeah. Listen Jenny, I need you to find the Secret Service and tell them something's wrong," he said standing up.

"Jethro, where are you going?" demanded Jenny, careful not to raise her voice so as to draw attention to them.

"Just do as I said, Jenny. Find the Secret Service," Jethro said before walking away. He made his way out of the ballroom the same way he had seen Vittoria go earlier, noticing the only things out this way were the restrooms and a few other doors which he assumed led to supply closets. Upon closer inspection, there was something off about one of the doors, he couldn't say exactly what but his gut told him it was important. "Damn it," he cursed when he opened the door, only to find David sprawled out on the floor, slowly coming to. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," David said rubbing the back of his head as Jethro helped him to his feet. "Oh God, Bluebird…" he trailed off as he tried to stand up only to collapse back to the floor.

"Stay here. Contact the Vice President. I'll find her," Jethro said as he made his way out of the room, quickly checking a few of the other doors, finding the rooms empty. When he reached the last room he heard noises coming from the other side.

"Oh God is right," he said stepping inside the room, the scene before him the last thing he ever wished to witness. "Release her and step back."

"Stay out of this Gunny," Leery sneered when he took in the uniform of the man standing in the doorway, making sure to keep a tight hold on Vittoria so that he stayed buried deep within her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, General," Jethro said as he aimed his gun at the General. "Release your hold on her and step back," he said as he cocked the hammer on the gun.

"You're going to shoot me to protect the honor of some whore?" demanded Leery.

"No. I'm going to shoot you to protect the honor of the wife of Vice President of the United States," Jethro said. "Now release her and back away. I won't ask you again, General." When General Leery made no move to let Vittoria go, he left Jethro no choice but to fire.

Vittoria cried out when General Leery slumped and fell sideways, Jethro having shot him in the temple, killing him instantly and his weight was suddenly removed from her, causing her to drop so that all her weight was suddenly hanging off her bonds. The minute Leery slumped sideways, Jethro was on the move and kicked him sideways so that he could get to Vittoria, helping her down from the wall, untying her hands and holding her close while she cried, Robert and the Secret Service arriving seconds later.

"Ali!" Robert cried when he raced into the room and took in the condition of his wife, who was still in Jethro's arms, Secret Service taking up positions outside the doors while the head of Robert's detail remained in the room with them. "My God, what happened? Who did this?" he demanded as he walked over and took Vittoria from Jethro, who stepped back and revealed the dead body of General Leery.

"I found her Secret Service agent unconscious in one of the supply rooms," Jethro said. "He," he said indicating Leery, "was in the process of…"

"Process of what?" Robert demanded looking between Vittoria and Jethro, Vittoria refusing to look at either man.

"He was raping her, Sir," Jethro said quietly as Vittoria broke down in Robert's arms. "When he refused to release her he left me no choice but to shoot him, Sir."

"Thank you Gunnery Sergeant…" Robert said, holding out his hand to Jethro, holding Vittoria tightly with the other.

"Gibbs," Jethro said. "And actually it's Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Sir. I work for NCIS now."

"Well, thank you all the same," Robert said. "I think it's best if I get Ali home and taken care of. Again, thank you Agent Gibbs, if there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Of course, Sir," Jethro said as he watched Robert pick Vittoria up and carry her from the room, Secret Service falling in around them as they escorted Robert and Vittoria from the building out the back door.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 11th, 2010  
Georgetown, Washington DC  
Gibbs' Residence  
1:55 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jethro slowly made his way inside, after having finally convinced Jenny that no, he was not spending the night with her. He wished she would get the message that that part of their relationship was over permanently. There was only one woman he wanted anymore and she was currently married to someone else. He had accepted the fact a long time ago that he had somehow screwed up and driven Vittoria away from him. Driven her right into the arms of another man, who then threw her away like a piece of trash. What he wouldn't give to be able to do things differently. If only he'd never pushed Vittoria away in the first place back when Kate had first been attacked. He was the reason their relationship had never really been given a chance. He'd been afraid to truly let another woman in after he lost Shannon and by the time he realized just what he truly felt for Vittoria, it was too late.

With a sigh he made his way towards the living room and went straight to the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of scotch and a glass. He definitely needed a drink after the events of the evening. After filling the glass and putting the bottle down, he picked the glass up and turned around, intent on getting changed before heading down to work on his boat some. He never felt the glass slip from his fingers nor heard as the glass shattered on the floor as he took in the people standing in his living room.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday November 10th, 2010  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
LVPD Crime Lab  
Layout Room  
11:45 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Flipping over the crime scene diagram, Sara frowned as she compared the evidence to the diagram. Something wasn't right there...sighing she closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples, God, she needed some sleep, who knew a baby with a cold could be so...adorable yet leave you wanting to cry with him? She hoped Lindsey was getting some sleep since the girl had taken over babysitting at night for them...majority of the time it wasn't a problem Aiden slept all night, had since he was three months old. But with this cold...

Opening her eyes she took a breath before focusing on the scene once more, only to have her phone ring, snagging it from her hip she flipped it open, "Sidle?" she asked, she kept her name professionally to avoid confusion.

"Sara, it's Jethro," came the tired voice over the phone.

"Jeth?" she asked surprised as she set the file down. "What happened? Is everyone okay? You just called me Sara..." she trailed off, stopping herself from babbling anymore.

"You need to be on the first flight to DC," he said.

"Okay..." Sara trailed off. "Are you going to tell me why now or wait until I get there?" she continued as she turned and started packing up the evidence.

"It's not something we should talk about over an open line," he said. "Just get here. I'll be at home when you arrive," he said hanging up.

Sara looked at the phone before hitting Gil's speed dial as she finished packing up.

"Sara?"

"I need the rest of the night off and perhaps tomorrow."

"Aiden?" he asked concerned.

"What's wrong with Aiden?" she heard Greg asked in the background.

"He's fine as far as I know," she rushed, not wanting him to worry. "Jeth just called, told me to get my butt to DC tonight, said it's something he can't talk about on an open line...he called me by my name Gil..."

"Okay," he answered after a moment. "I'll do the paperwork when I get back to the lab. Go out there, don't worry about Aiden, I'll call Lindsey and Cath okay?"

"Thanks," she smiled, relieved, "Love you, I'll call as soon as I know something."

"Love you too," he answered before hanging up.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 11th, 2010  
Georgetown, Washington DC  
Gibbs' Residence  
10:35 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

He was still in shock. He couldn't believe everything that had happened since the ball the night before. Not the events he had witnessed while there, his actions involved in those events nor what he had learned upon returning home afterwards. He hoped against hope that Sara would arrive soon. He could only do so much. He hadn't slept at all since calling Sara hours earlier but he was afraid to stray too far from the bedroom incase he was needed and he knew that while the agents would die for her, they were not there to offer her the type of comfort only her family could give her. He allowed the agents free use of his house, a couple agents taking up position in the lower part of the house to watch the perimeter, while a couple others got some sleep, agreeing to work in rotations.

"Damn it Brat, where are you?" he cursed quietly as he sat on the bed, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I heard my name?" Sara asked from the doorway behind him, David had let her in when he saw her coming up the walk.

"It's about time," Jethro said getting up and walking over to the doorway, leading Sara from the room and closing the door behind him as he led her back towards the living room.

"Planes do take a while to fly Jeth," she countered. "Why is Ali here?"

"She was here when I got home from the Marine Corps Birthday Ball last night," Jethro said.

"Okay..." she drew out slowly. "I'm unbelievably lost here so talk before I find a knife and threaten you with it. And no, I don't have post partum like Greg teases when I go a bit homicidal."

"She was attacked at the Ball last night. The creep took David out and dragged her off to a supply room. Unfortunately, I didn't get there in time to stop things but he paid for it with his life," Jethro said.

"He's dead, like dead? Dead, I can't even get to beat the crap out of him, dead?" she asked after a few moments.

"He's dead. I shot him in the head, it was the only way I could get him to release her," Jethro said. "Unfortunately, that's not the worst of it."

"It gets worse?" Sara asked slowly as she looked up at him. "How can it get worse?"

_**:-:-: Flashback :-:-:**_

He never felt the glass slip from his fingers nor heard as the glass shattered on the floor as he took in the people standing in his living room. "Ali?" Jethro said in surprise, not truly believing what he was seeing as the woman stood up, her arms wrapped around her. "My God, Ali what happened? Where's the Vice President?" he asked as he walked towards her having noticed that she was shaking. "What?" he asked in shock when Vittoria signed something. "Are you sure?"

Vittoria nodded as tears slid down her cheeks as she continued to sign the words she couldn't bring herself to say.

"My God Ali, I don't know what to say," Jethro said, signing at the same time as he watched the woman in front of him crumble, quickly grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

David nodded when Jethro looked to him for an explanation as to whether what Vittoria had just told him was in fact true. "It happened shortly after they got back to Blair House. We found him lying on the floor in her arms."

"She needs a doctor," Jethro said.

"I've already contacted my boss. The President's personal physician will be here shortly to care for her," David said.

"Thank you. Direct him upstairs when he gets here," Jethro said as he picked Vittoria up and carried her upstairs while she clung to him as if he was the only lifeline left to her.

_**:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:**_

"Okay I'm still very, very, lost," she drew out. "Do me a favor, call Gil tell him I'm here, I'm going to sit with my best friend...and find out how your nephew is, last I knew he had a temp and driving Lindsey up the walls..."

"Robert's dead Sara," Jethro said quietly from his spot as Sara started making her way out of the room.

She stopped and turned around to look at him in shock, "_Tell_ me you're joking. _Please_ tell me you're joking..."

"I wish I was, Brat," Jethro said. "By God, I wish I was," he said rubbing his face. "I didn't want to believe it myself when she told me but the President's physician confirmed it when he arrived to see to Ali. David heard Ali's cries when Robert collapsed and went running. He found Robert on the floor in Ali's arms."

"Jesus Christ," Sara whispered.

"This was the only place she felt safe coming," Jethro said. "I've been up with her all night waiting for you. She's sedated at the moment."

"Okay," she nodded slowly. "Call Gil for me, tell him, tell him this exactly. I need him to know that I'm going to be a few extra days, things went to hell, my sister's been attacked, and my best friend's husband died. Tell him not to say anything to anyone but get here if he can, okay?"

"Of course," Jethro said tiredly as he rose. "She needs you now more than ever, Brat," he said as he walked over to her, kissed her on the forehead and made his way downstairs.

Turning Sara made her way upstairs and into Jethro's room. Vittoria appeared to be asleep, but Sara wasn't positive. Bruises were already forming on her face, and the wrist that rested near her head was raw...she did have to smile though at Jethro's shirt on Vittoria's still form. Crossing the room she carefully climbed onto the far side of the bed and lay facing her.

Feeling the bed shift underneath her, and knowing that Jethro had spent the night sitting either in the chair he brought in or on the side of the bed, the fact that the person laid down next to her told her it could only be one person so she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi," Sara whispered.

As hard as she tried, Vittoria couldn't keep the tears at bay and instead of greeting her friend, she started crying once more.

Sara scooted across the bed to carefully wrap her arms around Vittoria as she cried.

"He's gone…he can't be gone Sara…he just _can't_…"

"I know, I know," Sara whispered. "It's okay, let it out... let it out Ali."

"Why Sara? Why? Why is God doing this to me? Why am I being punished this way? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything; it was just his time sweetheart..."

"Maybe if I hadn't left the ball when I did then what Leery did to me wouldn't have happened and maybe…maybe Robert would still be here…"

"Shh, don't do this Ali," Sara argued softly. "None of this is your fault. Robert... it was just his time. He loved you to his last breath and he would be the first to tell you that it's not your fault..."

"But why did God have to take him the way that he did? He was fine one minute and gone the next. It's not fair, Sara."

"I know. It's never fair Ali. We just bear it and lean on those who love us to get us through."

"I don't know if I _can_ get through this Sara. Not after…not after yesterday…"

"You can Ali," Sara countered softly. "Because I'll be there, and Catherine, and Lindsey and Gil and everyone else who loves you, will be there. And because there's a little girl that needs you Ali. A little girl you love more than life itself."

"Oh God Michelle. How do I tell her Sara? How do I tell her her father's dead? That he died in my arms?"

"You'll know the words when you see her. Want me to be there with you though?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Vittoria said trying to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't think to call you first but I didn't know what to do and…I think I scared the crap out of poor Jeth this morning. First he has to save me from General Leery and then I show up unannounced and uninvited in his living room."

"It's okay, and I think he's happier you came here then say, ran for the hills," Sara smiled gently. "You feel up to getting up, we can go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up a bit?"

"If you'll help me," Vittoria said.

"Always," Sara smiled. "And I have make-up so...give me an hour or so, you'll look just as you do any other day, even if you don't exactly feel like you do any other day..."

"Thanks," Vittoria said as Sara helped her to her feet. "I don't have anything to wear."

"That is easy," Sara smiled. "I know a certain Secret Service agent who is unbelievably eager to help, if not a few of them."

"Let me guess…David right?" Vittoria said as they made their way into the bathroom. "He feels responsible for what happened at the ball."

"Remind me to smack him later for feeling that way," Sara sighed.

"I thought I was hearing things when I heard Jeth's voice. I've never been so happy to see anyone as I was to see him walk through the door."

"He comes in handy to have," she smiled as she helped Vittoria sit on the closed toilet.

"If he hadn't shown up when he did…Leery was going to kill me Sara, I just know it."

"Shh, don't focus on that right now."

"Brat?" Jethro called, knocking on the bathroom door a short while later.

"Yes, Bastard?" Sara called back.

"Can you open the door for a second?" he called back.

"Can I?" she looked at Vittoria.

"It's fine Sara. I got into his shirt somehow after all and I wasn't in much shape to tend to myself last night," Vittoria replied.

"Come on in Jeth it's open."

Jethro opened the door, staying in the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt but I thought you'd want to know. Secret Service just arrived with Michelle. They pulled her out of class. The President wants her to hear about her father privately before it's announced publicly."

Sara glanced at Vittoria before looking back at Jeth, "Do you have a pair of sweat pants we can borrow?" Looking back at Vittoria she continued, "I have a shirt that will fit you, and we can do your make-up really quick..."

Vittoria nodded as Jethro disappeared only to reappear a few moments later, sweat pants in hand. "They might be a little big but they should fit."

Sara nodded and took them before turning to Vittoria. "Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Vittoria. "I'll need your help to get downstairs, if you don't mind."

"I'm with you all the way," Sara smiled.

"Thanks," Vittoria said.

"I'll see you ladies downstairs," Jethro said as he closed the door, allowing Vittoria to change in private with Sara's help.

A few minutes later Sara helped Vittoria make her way downstairs and into the living room where Michelle sat on the couch with Jethro.

"Mom," Michelle called out when she saw Vittoria enter, rushing towards her. "Mom what's going on? Why did the agents pull me out of class and where are we?"

"Michelle, Honey, the agents pulled you from school on Uncle Brandon's orders," Vittoria said as she carefully dropped to her knees. "The gentleman you were just talking to is an old friend of mine whose name is Jethro and this is his house."

"Mom, I don't understand. Why are we here? Where's Dad?" demanded Michelle.

"Michelle…Honey…"

"No…Mom _no_…"

"I'm sorry Honey. Robert…your dad, he died Michelle. Last night…"

"_NO_!" cried Michelle.

"Michelle, I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do," Vittoria said fighting a losing battle with her own tears as she pulled her crying daughter into her arms. "He died quickly. He didn't suffer Honey. Believe me Michelle, leaving us was the last thing he wanted."

"Pardon me, Ma'am," David said walking into the room.

"What is it David?"

"Ma'am, I have the President on the line asking to speak with you," David said.

"I can't…David I'm sorry but I just can't…not right now," Vittoria said, not letting go of Michelle.

"Ma'am…"

"I'll take it David," Sara said walking over and taking the phone from the agent's hand before walking out of the room.

"You won't leave me too will you, Mom?" asked Michelle worriedly, her head still buried in Vittoria's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Honey, I promise. I will never leave you," Vittoria said pulling Michelle closer.

"Good. Dad promised me you'd never leave me," Michelle said.

"Michelle, Honey," Vittoria began pulling away slightly so she could look at the young girl in her arms. "What did your Dad say to you?"

"He promised me that if anything ever happened to him and he had to leave me you'd always be there for me and that you would never leave me," Michelle said trying to wipe away a few tears.

"I'll _never_ leave you, Michelle," Vittoria said pulling her daughter close once more.

'Ali what is it?' Jethro signed, having seen the look that crossed Vittoria's face when she had pulled Michelle close once more.

'He knew,' Vittoria signed back, not releasing her hold on Michelle. 'Oh God, he knew.'

'Are you sure?'

Vittoria nodded. 'You heard what she said. He told her if he had to leave her. He had to have known.'

'I am so sorry, Ali,' Jethro signed before getting down on the floor beside where Vittoria and Michelle were and carefully pulled Vittoria into his arms, careful not to disturb Michelle in the process.

When Sara reentered the room a few minutes later, she was unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. Jethro was sitting side on to Vittoria, holding her against his chest while Vittoria held onto Michelle.

"Ali?" Sara called softly as she crouched down next to her friend and laid her hand gently on her shoulder.

"What did Brandon say?" asked Vittoria quietly, not really lifting her head from Jethro's shoulder.

"He's authorized the press release and it's going to be given to the press in the next few minutes. Cause of death was a brain aneurysm," Sara said as Vittoria nodded suspecting as much given the way Robert had just dropped to the floor. "They're going to have him lay in state in the rotunda of the Capital Building until next week when the state funeral will take place."

"Okay," Vittoria said. "Michelle, Honey, can you get up?"

"Don't leave me," Michelle cried wrapping her arms tightly around Vittoria's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere, Honey, I just need you to get up so I can stand up. I need to go lie down for a bit and I don't want to do it in the middle of Jethro's floor. You can come with me if you want."

"Yes please," Michelle said pulling back just enough to let Vittoria get to her feet with Sara and Jethro's help. Once Vittoria was standing, Jethro helped Michelle to her feet before picking her up as he and Sara helped Vittoria upstairs, leaving mother and daughter alone in the master bedroom.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 18th, 2010  
Washington DC  
White House Residence  
3:23 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ali, Brandon would like to see you privately," Judith Kinsley said as she stepped up next to Vittoria, who was standing off to the side of the room looking out the window. Judith was about 5'2" in height with kind brown eyes and brown hair and was married to Robert's brother Justin. "He's in his study."

Vittoria nodded and quickly wiped away a tear as she stepped away from the window and made her way towards Brandon's private study. "You wanted to…" she trailed off as she stepped into the room only to find Justin inside along with Brandon and Justin's attorney.

"Thank you for coming Aliana," Brandon said from behind his desk.

"What happened to seeing me privately?" demanded Vittoria as a Secret Service agent closed the door behind her.

"This is privately," Brandon said.

"What do you want Brandon?" demanded Vittoria in irritation.

"That's a very good question Aliana," Brandon said as he sat back and steepled his fingers in front of him.

Vittoria knew this meeting was going to lead to nothing good the minute Brandon used her full name. He'd always called her Ali; almost everyone always called her Ali these days. "Spit it out already Brandon. I've just buried my husband; I don't have the patience for games."

"Alright. It's quite simple Aliana. I want you out of Blair House and out of Michelle's life immediately. Justin and Judith will be taking custody of Michelle as of this moment," Brandon said.

"Like hell they are, Brandon. Moving out of Blair House isn't an issue since I never want to set foot inside there again except to gather my things but as for Michelle, Justin and Judith can have her over my dead body," Vittoria snapped.

"That can be arranged you know, Aliana," Brandon said coldly.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me Brandon Carson."

"It was not a threat, Aliana, I was merely stating a fact," Brandon said rising from his desk and walking around it so he was a foot or so away from where Vittoria stood. "Justin and Judith will raise Michelle as one of their own. _They_ are her family."

"_I_ am her mother," Vittoria countered.

"You're a _whore_ Ali…" Brandon's words cut off as Vittoria's hand connected with his cheek.

"And you're a _bastard_," Vittoria snarled as Brandon grabbed her wrist.

"We're done looking the other way when it comes to you, Aliana," Brandon said. "We know exactly how Robert met you and because of his condition we looked the other way. We wanted to make sure his last days on earth were happy and if taking up with a _whore_," he squeezed Vittoria's wrist painfully when he emphasized the word, "like you made him happy then we kept our opinions of you to ourselves but now that he's gone, all bets are off and we want rid of you."

"I am _not_ a whore," Vittoria said through tears, that had been close to the surface given the days events but started falling once more the minute Brandon had squeezed her wrist. "If you want rid of me that's fine but you are _not_ taking _my_ daughter away from me."

"She's _not_ _your_ daughter, Aliana, she's _Robert's_ daughter. The daughter of him and his _first_ wife Teresa," Justin said, speaking for the first time.

"Michelle is _my_ daughter you prick," Vittoria snarled at Justin. "I adopted her the day I married Robert. If you don't believe me ask Ryan Bailey, you know Robert's lawyer, who's out in the other room right now.

"You're lying," Brandon said finally releasing his hold of Vittoria's wrist.

"I'm not. Ask him yourself. He drew up the paperwork and witnessed us both signing it, as did Judge Wilson, who's also out in the other room," Vittoria said rubbing her wrist.

"Get them in here," Brandon ordered his lawyer who stood up and made his way from the room, returning a few minutes later with the two men in question.

"Ali?" Ryan Bailey asked in concern when he entered the room to find the woman in question standing off to one side, her wrist cradled to her chest as tears streamed down her face. Ryan was in his late forties and was about 6'2" in height with light blue eyes and blond hair. "What's going on? What happened?"

"They want to take Michelle away from me," Vittoria said quietly as Ryan pulled her into his arms.

"Is this true?" Ryan demanded looking at the other men in the room.

"Is what true Mr. Bailey?" asked Judge Preston Wilson, a man in his late sixties who was 5'7" in height with silvering hair and green eyes.

"It appears Justin and Brandon are trying to take custody of Robert's daughter Michelle away from Ali," Ryan said.

"Is this true Mrs. Kinsley?" Judge Wilson asked Vittoria, who nodded. "Why would you do such a thing gentlemen?" he asked turning back to the other men in the room.

"It's in Michelle's best interest if she lives with Justin and Judith," Brandon said as he retook his seat.

"It's in the child's best interest to separate her from her mother after she's just lost her father?" Judge Wilson asked in disbelief.

"She is _not_ Michelle's mother," Justin said pointing at Vittoria.

"According to the law she is," Judge Wilson said. "Mr. Kinsley ensured that Michelle would be taken care of after his passing by having her adopted by his wife Mrs. Aliana Kinsley."

"I have a copy of the adoption papers in my office as well as a copy of Robert's will stating that he left everything to his wife and daughter," Ryan said.

"_WHAT_?" demanded Justin in outrage as he leapt to his feet and stalked towards where Vittoria was still being held by Ryan. "My brother left _everything_ to this _slut_?" he shouted as he neared Vittoria, who cringed away from Justin as he neared, causing Ryan to step between them.

"Back away Mr. Kinsley," Ryan ordered. "_Now_."

"Can we get back to the issue at hand here," Judge Wilson said. "It's obvious that neither side is willing to concede to the other in regards to who the child should go with so why don't we ask the child in question," he suggested. "Michelle is at an age where she herself knows who she would prefer to remain with and since this will ultimately affect her future, she should have a say in it."

"I don't want my niece involved in this," Justin countered.

"Why? Afraid that she won't pick you?" demanded Vittoria angrily.

"Of course not," snapped Justin.

"Then let her choose. Let her decide who she wants to be with," Vittoria said.

"Fine," Justin sighed.

"Before I go and retrieve Michelle I want both sides to agree that whatever Michelle decides is final," Judge Wilson instructed.

"Of course," agreed Tori.

"I don't have much choice, do I," sneered Justin.

Judge Wilson left the room once he had their agreements, only to return a few minutes later a confused Michelle in tow.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Michelle worriedly when she looked around the room, noticing Vittoria in the corner with her father's lawyer.

"Michelle," Vittoria said as she walked over to where Michelle was standing next to Judge Wilson. "Honey, Judge Wilson is going to ask you a very important question in a minute and I want you to think about your answer before you say anything okay?" When Michelle nodded, Vittoria stood up and stepped back, allowing Judge Wilson to get Michelle's attention and turn to face her.

"Now then Michelle, as your mother said, I have a very important question to ask you," Judge Wilson said.

"Okay," Michelle replied nervously.

"Your mother and your uncle have been discussing where you will live…"

"I want to go with my mom," Michelle said interrupting.

"Michelle, it's not polite to interrupt," Justin chided.

"I don't care," Michelle snapped as she started crying, realization dawning on her about what she was being asked. "I know what you're asking me and I want to go with my mom," she cried. "Mom, you _promised_! You _promised_ you wouldn't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Michelle," Vittoria said dropping to her knees in front of the distraught girl. "Michelle, Honey, look at me, please" she urged. "I am _not_ leaving you. I am _not_ going anywhere," she said when Michelle's scared brown eyes met hers. "I swear to you Michelle, I _won't_ let anyone take you away from me. I _won't_ let you go," Vittoria said pulling Michelle into her arms and holding her tightly.

"I believe this matter is settled then gentlemen. You've heard the child's choice. Michelle is to stay with Ms. Aliana," Judge Wilson said a note of finality in his voice. "And if I hear any word of either of you trying to step in and remove the child from her mother, I will see to it that you are prosecuted to the fullest extent possible, regardless of whether you are the President or not," he threatened before turning around, nodding to Ryan before stepping out of the room.

"Ali, Michelle, I think it best if we leave," Ryan said walking over to where Vittoria still held Michelle.

"Come on Honey, let's go get your Aunt Sara and Uncle Jethro and get out of here," Vittoria said pulling back slightly and wiping away Michelle's tears as the girl nodded. Without a backwards glance, Vittoria led Michelle out of Brandon's study and back out to where the guests were mingling making her way over to where Sara and Jethro were seated.

'Ali? What is it?' signed Jethro, having noticed her approach and the tears on both her and Michelle's faces and not wanting to draw too much attention to them, having seen first Vittoria leave the room followed by two men a few minutes after her, one of which came out and gathered Michelle a short while later, only to have Vittoria and Michelle return, both of them crying.

'Get us out of here,' Vittoria replied.

'Do I need to beat someone up?' Sara signed quickly.

'If only. Can we please just get out of here? I'll explain later,' Vittoria replied, as Michelle wrapped her arms around her waist.

'Come on, let's go. We can stop at the Starbucks by the house and I'll run over to Coldstone and get Chocolate Fudge Brownie Nut for you and something for Michelle...we'll even get something coffee for you Bastard,' Sara winked at Jethro.

'Ha, Ha,' Jethro signed back before bending over and picking up Michelle and leading Vittoria and Sara from the room, Sara taking up position next to her friend.

After stopping at Starbucks and Sara's side trip to Coldstone, the four of them made their way back to Jethro's house in Georgetown. "This can't be good," Jethro said as he pulled the car into his driveway and noticed Tony standing on his doorstep.

"Hey Boss," Tony said as he walked up to the driver's side of the car as Jethro rolled the window down.

"What are you doing here, DiNozzo?" Jethro demanded.

"The Director sent me. She wants to speak to you and Mrs. Kinsley about the incident with General Leery," Tony informed him.

"Now?" asked Jethro in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Tony said.

"Ali just buried her husband, I'm not about…"

"It's alright Jeth," Vittoria said from the backseat. "We might as well get it over with now. But I'll need someone to look after Michelle while we're there since I'm not leaving her here alone and I don't think what we have to say she really needs to hear."

"Are you sure?" Jethro asked looking at Vittoria in the rear view mirror.

"I'm sure," Vittoria said quietly.

"All right. You three wait here while I take the ice cream in," Jethro said climbing out of the car and running into the house, returning a few minutes later and climbing back into the driver's side backing out of the driveway.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 18th, 2010  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Navy Yard  
NCIS Headquarters  
4:43 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

When they arrived at NCIS headquarters, Jethro accompanied Vittoria as she made her way up to where Jenny was waiting. Sara took Michelle down to meet Abby, knowing her fellow lab rat would be able to distract Michelle with heaven only knew what...

"Where is she, Magee?" Jethro demanded as he led Vittoria into the pen.

"She, Boss?" asked Tim standing up from his desk.

"The _Director_, Magee," Jethro said in annoyance.

"I'm here, Jethro," Jenny said walking down the stairs. "Shall we take this someplace more private?" she asked as she walked over to where he and Vittoria were standing.

"No," Vittoria snapped.

"I beg your pardon," asked Jenny in annoyance.

"We are not taking this someplace more private because there is nothing to discuss. What Jethro did, he did to protect me. General Leery deserved what he got," Vittoria said in irritation.

"Is that the price of your services?" asked Jenny curiously, the dig not going unnoticed by Vittoria who immediately went to go after Jenny only to have Jethro step in her way and hold her back.

'Ali don't. She's not worth it,' Jethro said, before Vittoria spun away and started to pace for a moment.

"What did the Boss just say?" asked Tony.

'He was raping me and she's saying it's my fault,' Vittoria countered.

"Never mind that, what did _she_ just say?" asked Tony when he saw Vittoria sign something in return.

'I know…' Jethro began.

"I thought it was _you_," snarled Jenny, catching the attention of everyone gathered, causing Jethro to turn to look at her. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You're worse than a cockroach, no matter how many times you kill one they keep coming back."

"Why you…" Vittoria began as she lunged for Jenny, Jethro grabbing her around the waist just in time to prevent her from actually getting a hold of the other woman.

"Ali don't," Jethro said. "She's not worth it."

"Isn't she?" asked Vittoria as she stepped back. "She's the reason my life fell to pieces all because she couldn't hold onto you herself."

"Ali what are you talking about?" asked Jethro in confusion keeping his position between the two women.

"She's the reason I ran from you in the first place," Vittoria said as she began pacing once more.

"Ali, Brat told me it was because of what I said," Jethro said.

"That was only part of it," Vittoria admitted. "Think about that night Jethro. What happened before you asked me to marry you?"

"He what?" demanded Jenny.

"You stay out of this. You're nothing but a pariah," Vittoria snapped. "Think about it Jethro. What was I trying to do?"

"I remember trying to ask you to marry me and getting frustrated because I couldn't get the words out and then you went to the ladies room. When you returned, you…"

"I what Jethro?" asked Vittoria, still pacing to keep herself from going after Jenny.

"You said you had to leave. That you had to return to Vegas. Wait, you're saying that she…" Jethro's words trailed off as he looked into Vittoria's eyes and saw the truth of what she was saying. With a speed no one thought possible, Jethro had spun around and had gone for Jenny himself, Tony being the one to hold him back off of her.

"I think I seriously missed something," Sara spoke from behind a shocked Tim and Ziva.

"Well, the Director suggested going someplace private to talk, Mrs. Kinsley refused saying the General got what he deserved, the Director made a comment about the General paying for Mrs. Kinsley's services with his life, Mrs. Kinsley tried to attack the Director but the Boss stopped her. Then Boss signed something; Mrs. Kinsley signed something in return. The Boss started to sign something back but never finished because the Director appeared to recognize Mrs. Kinsley from somewhere and called her a cockroach that wouldn't go away which caused Mrs. Kinsley to go for the Director once more. Of course the Boss stepped in again then he and Mrs. Kinsley started talking about the time he proposed and he said something about her saying she had to leave and return to Vegas then he spun and went after the Director himself," Tim explained.

"Okay, let's see if I understand this. You recognize my best friend, you called her a cockroach, and we're talking about the night he proposed...nd both my best friend and brother are trying to kill you? There's something else I'm missing right now... Ali?" Sara turned to Vittoria, stopping the slow approach she had been making past Tim and Ziva.

"There was more to that night than what he called me," Vittoria said.

"What did he call you?" asked Tony, who had finally released his hold on Jethro only to have Jethro turn around and smack him on the head. "Right. Keeping quiet now, Boss."

"I tried to leave him earlier in the night," Vittoria continued, ignoring Tony.

"Why?" Sara asked softly, looking between Jethro, Vittoria, and Jenny.

"To protect everyone I cared about from the truth of my past," Vittoria said quietly, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Wait...she knew?" Sara frowned. "How did she know? I'm still missing something... How long did you know?" she turned on Jenny. "And you say a word about what that past is, I know for a fact Tony will not be able to hold my brother back," she warned evenly.

"I don't know how she found out but she had it all in a folder when she confronted me in the bathroom," Vittoria said.

_**:-:-:-: Flashback :-:-:-:**_

Once inside the ladies room, Vittoria made her way over to the sinks and turned on the cold water. When she was done splashing cold water on her face, a couple of paper towels suddenly appeared in front of her. "Thank you," she said as she took the paper towels and began wiping her face only to look in the mirror and pale when she recognized the person looking back at her through the mirror.

"You're welcome Vittoria, or should I call you _Aliana_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vittoria countered evenly, praying with all she had that one of her worst fears was not about to come true.

"Don't play dumb Vittoria, I know all about your deep dark secret," Jenny Shepard said. "The question now is just how far will you go to keep it a secret?"

"You're bluffing," Vittoria wagered.

"Am I? Are you really willing to bet your life on it?" Jenny asked as she handed Vittoria a folder.

When Vittoria got a look at the documents inside the folder, her knees got weak and she had to lean on the sink for support in order to stay on her feet. "How?"

"How isn't important Vittoria," Jenny said stepping up behind her. "The question you should be asking me is what."

"What?" asked Vittoria in confusion, still reeling from the knowledge that Jenny Shepard of all people, knew of her past.

"Yes, what. Or more precisely, what is the price of my silence."

"What do you want?" asked Vittoria quietly in resignation.

"I want Jethro."

"How…"

"Which means I want you gone. Gone from Washington and gone from his life permanently or else the information in that file becomes public knowledge. You are to never set foot in Washington again. Do we understand each other?" asked Jenny.

"Yes," Vittoria replied, her heart breaking.

"Good. Now go tell Jethro it's over and you're leaving Washington," Jenny instructed.

Vittoria nodded silently before turning and making her way out of the ladies room.

_**:-:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:-:**_

"It's part of the reason I married Nick so quickly," Vittoria admitted.

"I see," Sara nodded, for all appearances her normal rational self, "Do me a favor Ali, tell Gil that the paperwork in my desk is all set, and remember to sign and date it for yesterday." Before Vittoria could ask what the hell she was talking about, Sara spun on her heels and slugged Jenny hard enough to send her stumbling to the ground, and draw blood.

Everyone was still for a moment before all hell broke loose in the pen area. Jethro rushed over to where Vittoria had backed away from the chaos as security rushed in and helped pull Sara away from Jenny, one of the guards helping Jenny to her feet since not a single member of Jethro's team had stepped in to help her.

"Arrest her," Jenny ordered once she was back on her feet.

"NO! You can't do that," countered Vittoria angrily.

"Oh no? Watch me," snarled Jenny. "The minute your husband died, all your power died with him."

"Ali don't," Jethro said as he walked over to where Vittoria was stalking towards Jenny, stopping her before she could make matters worse. Taking her head in his hands, "Think about Michelle," he said before pulling Vittoria into his arms as they watched Sara stand there with her wrists out as the security guard placed her in cuffs before leading her from the room. "I think we're done here," he said once Sara had left with security.

"We are far from done Jethro," Jenny said.

"We are done _Director_. If you have any further questions I'll answer them in the morning but right now I'm taking Mrs. Kinsley and her daughter home so they can grieve in peace," Jethro said with finality before turning and leading Vittoria from the room, stopping off in the lab to pick up Michelle before taking both back to his place.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday November 18th, 2010  
Georgetown, Washington DC  
Gibbs' Residence  
8:13 p.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jethro had insisted on taking Vittoria and Michelle out to dinner and did his best to explain to Michelle where her Aunt Sara had disappeared to without going into too much detail. Now that they were back at Jethro's house, Vittoria found herself with the task of having to call her best friend's husband and telling him she had gotten herself arrested. Jethro had offered to make the call but Vittoria refused to let him. This was something she felt she had to do herself. Picking up the phone, she dialed the long familiar number, not sure if she wanted to talk to him or to their voice mail, not getting much of choice when she heard the receiver pick up after the second ring.

"Grissom?" was mumbled over the line.

"Oh God," Vittoria groaned. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Ali?" Gil asked after a moment. "No, it's okay. You probably just beat Aiden for my morning wake-up call..."

"How is Aiden doing?" asked Vittoria trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

"Good, he's discovered how to walk backwards and is determined to remove Greg's hair, he thinks it's a cat or something...we're not quite sure."

"Well maybe Aiden will finally be the one to teach Greg about a comb," Vittoria laughed, hoping it didn't sound as hollow to Gil as it did to her own ears.

Maybe," he agreed. "How are you though? I'm sorry about Robert; he was a good man...and something tells me this call is about more than wondering how my son is..."

"Thank you," Vittoria said. "Gil…it's Sara."

"What happened?"

"She told me to tell you to get the paperwork out of her desk and to remember to sign and date it for yesterday," Vittoria said, hoping she remembered that right.

"The paperwork..." he trailed off before she heard a loud smack. "What did my wife do, Ali? And why am I filling out her resignation for yesterday?" he asked after a few moments.

"She punched the Director of NCIS," Vittoria said hesitantly.

"Why?" he drew out slowly.

"She found out something she didn't like?" Vittoria tried but sighed after a moment, knowing Gil would know there was more to it than that. "She found out that the Director, Jenny Shepard, had a role in my sudden disappearance from Washington after Jethro was hurt and my rather hasty marriage to Nick."

"Okay…" She heard after another few moments of silence. "Tell her that it's taken care of, and I'll be there as soon as I can arrange a flight, I have a feeling Lindsey might be coming, she's on break..."

"Alright," Vittoria said. "We're staying with Jethro at the moment. We'll see you as soon as you get here."

"See you soon," he agreed. "And Ali, no blaming yourself...we both know Sara does things that only she understands, and once she sets her mind to something there's no persuading her otherwise..."

"I know," Vittoria replied quietly. "Goodbye."

"Bye Ali."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday November 19th, 2010  
Arlington, Virginia  
Arlington County Jail  
9:35 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been a rough night for Vittoria. Not only had she lost her husband but she had very nearly lost her daughter as well and her best friend was currently sitting in the county jail for attacking Jenny Shepard for something Jenny had done to Vittoria and Sara only knew part of what Jenny had done to her. Vittoria feared what Sara might do if she learned the rest of the story…

When she had left that morning, Gil and Lindsay still had not yet arrived so Jethro offered to stay home and look after Michelle until either Gil and Lindsay arrived or Vittoria returned with Sara so it was up to Vittoria to bail her friend out of jail. She'd had to borrow Jethro's car to get to Arlington since she had spent the last two years being chauffeured around town by the Secret Service and Brandon in all his bigoted arrogance had stripped her of her Secret Service detail the previous afternoon.

"I'm here to pay the bail on Sara Sidle," Vittoria told the officer in charge of bail duty.

"This way, Ma'am," the officer said leading Vittoria through the station and into a different section where he led her up to a window. Knocking on the window, the officer got the attention of the officer behind the glass. "She's here to pay the bail for a Ms. Sidle."

"Cash or bond Ma'am?" asked the officer behind the glass.

"Cash," Vittoria said handing the envelope over to the officer behind the glass.

"Thank you," the second officer said before the first officer led Vittoria to a waiting room before going to collect Sara, who returned with the officer a few minutes later.

"Tell me you did not just pay my bail," Sara sighed when she spotted Vittoria.

"I'm not about to let you sit in jail, Sara. Not when I'm the reason you're in here in the first place," Vittoria countered.

"_You're_ not the reason I'm in here," Sara countered with an eye roll. "Jethro's annoying ex is. And stop blaming yourself, I'll deny you chocolate."

"And maybe if I'd trusted our friendship enough to tell you the truth years ago, we wouldn't be standing here," Vittoria argued.

"And maybe we should just agree to disagree and get some chocolate on the way home so I can face my brother and no doubt my husband who is on his way here?" Sara suggested with a smile.

"If he's not at Jethro's already, he will be soon" Vittoria said handing Sara her things.

"Joy..." Sara sighed. "I'm so a dead woman," she just shook her head as they made their way out of the jail.

"Just hope that Jethro can work his magic with Jenny and convince her to drop the charges," commented Vittoria as they neared the car.

"Que sera," she shrugged, "I knew what might happen when I did it. And I've got an excellent record, I won't get more than three years and can be out in six months if it comes to that."

"I'm not going to let you go to jail for this Sara. I've called Ryan and he's agreed to take on your case," Vittoria told her as she unlocked the car and climbed in.

"Ali, if I go to jail I go to jail. It will be okay...but hopefully we'll be able to work something out instead. And thanks for the lawyer," she smiled.

"You're welcome. I got you into this mess, I'm not about to sit by and let you get some legal aid lawyer. At least Ryan hasn't turned me out like everyone else has," Vittoria commented quietly. "I should have known the woman would never leave me alone until she'd totally destroyed me," she said shaking her head as she pulled out of the parking lot and started the journey home.

"You know, technically I could probably bury any evidence and put her out of all of our misery..." Sara suggested.

"Why do you think I only told you half of what that woman's done to me?" countered Vittoria, making sure she kept her eyes on the road so as not to look at her friend and see what she feared most on her friend's face.

"She did more?" Sara asked slowly as she thought back to that time. "Wait a minute, she had all the information about your past...I can't imagine a Navy JAG lawyer handing over that information if she wasn't involved in the case so there's very little other way of getting that information..."

"Apparently forcing me to leave Jethro wasn't enough for her. From what she told me that day in court, Jethro still thought of me, which I find hard to believe but that's beside the point, and she couldn't stand that so she decided to destroy me in his eyes and she did that by giving Bud the information to use against me in court," Vittoria said

Sara sighed before shaking her head; "Well, at least I already got to hit her once. I'll just have to savor that instead of doing it again."

"I would prefer not to have to bail my friend out of jail for a _second_ time in as many days," Vittoria countered. "Looks like they're here," she said as she pulled into Jethro's driveway, noticing the car parked in the street.

"Don't worry, no more going to jail for me, no more assaulting people I promise," Sara smiled. "And since it's getting close to lunchtime, how about you, Jethro, Michelle, and Aiden go out to lunch on me and Gil? That way my husband can get everything out of his system without freaking out everyone who's not used to him raising his voice...just in case, you know?"

"Might not be a bad idea, that way Jethro can at least have something to eat before going in to work. I'm just afraid of what this is going to do to him work wise. Jenny is his boss after all," Vittoria sighed as she turned the engine off.

"Don't worry, Jethro always bounces back. And he's kinda been wanting out of the business for a while, at least since he got his memory back. I think he's still a bit upset after all this time that no one listened to his old mentor about Bin Ladin and 9/11 happened...and it does get to you after a while, the cases and such..."

"Guess you can't put this off any longer," Vittoria said as she went to climb out of the car. "Better let Gil get it out of his system, especially since it sounded like he crashed into something when I told him last night."

"Actually he probably hit the table...my habit of doing things without thinking irks him beyond belief...you should have seen him when I volunteered to be bait for the FBI years ago..." Sara shook her head as she grabbed her bag, making her way towards the house with Vittoria.

"I can only imagine," Vittoria replied as she opened the door. "We're back," she said as they entered the living room to find Jethro, Gil, Michelle and Lindsay, who was holding Aiden in her arms. "We're going out to lunch on Aunt Sara girls so she and Uncle Gil can talk. You're welcome to join us Jeth if you want."

"I'll grab my coat," Jethro said as he rose. "Michelle, why don't you go get yours and we'll meet your Mom at the car while she helps Lindsay with Aiden."

Michelle nodded before getting up and heading up to her room.

Sara walked over and sat down next to Gil, leaning into him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, both just watching as everyone made their way through and out of the house, a quiet see you later echoing from Vittoria as she shut the door.

"You attacked the Director of NCIS..." he began with a sigh after they heard the car leave.

"Yup," she agreed as he stood up to pace. "At least I didn't kill her like I want to now," she offered with a small smile. He looked at her quickly before sighing in exasperation. Leaning back she got comfortable, he had a lot to say and she wasn't about to interrupt his no doubt pre-thought out speech.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 11th, 2010  
Georgetown, Washington DC  
Gibbs' Residence  
11:15 a.m. E.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been almost a month since the events surrounding Robert's funeral. Jethro had somehow managed to get Jenny to drop all the charges against Sara, Vittoria didn't want to know how he did it, so she never asked, which meant that Sara and Gil were able to return to Vegas a couple days later, Sara having to figure out what she was going to do given her rather sudden resignation in light of attacking the director of NCIS.

Vittoria was still adjusting to life without Robert and without the constant company of her Secret Service detail, enjoying the freedom of being able to go where she wanted without her ever-present shadow, even if Jethro did have a tendency to watch over her more than she felt necessary.

Michelle had returned to school a few days after the funeral, leaving just her and Jethro alone in the house, bringing up a lot of memories for Vittoria, memories she wanted to keep buried away so she found herself other things to do to keep them at bay, like house hunting, which is what she was doing that morning.

"Hey Mom, whatcha doing?" asked Michelle as she entered the living room and leant over the back of the couch so she was looking over Vittoria's shoulder at the laptop on the coffee table, she was home on Christmas break.

"Hi Sweetie, I'm looking at houses online. What do you think about this one? It's in Capital Hill. It's got four bedrooms, five bathrooms, a pool…" Vittoria trailed off as she showed Michelle the online pictures of the house.

"It's nice," Michelle said sort of non-commitally.

"You don't like it," Vittoria said.

"No, no I do, it's just…"

"Just what, Honey?"

"What about looking for a house in Henderson," Michelle said.

"Henderson? Michelle, there are no areas in DC called Henderson," Vittoria said in confusion.

"I know."

"Then what…Honey, what's going on?" Vittoria asked in concern as she turned to really look at her daughter.

"I just thought that maybe we could, I don't know, move closer to Uncle Peter and Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil. Uncle Peter said we could come and stay with him until we could find a place and Lindsay's always going on about what a great school she goes to. I thought that maybe if we moved out there we could be closer to your family and I could go to school where Lindsay does, which would mean I could live at home with you and…"

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Vittoria asked as she brushed Michelle's hair behind her ear as she nodded. "I thought you'd want to stay in DC and be close to your father's family. You've known your Uncle Justin and Aunt Judith a lot longer than you've known you're Uncle Peter. And what about your Uncle Brandon and his family?"

"Mom, after the stunt they pulled at Dad's funeral, I don't want anything to do with them," Michelle said angrily.

"Honey, they were only doing what they thought was best for you…"

"By taking you away from me?" demanded Michelle. "I'd just lost my Dad and they wanted to take the only mother I've ever known away from me too? How was that what was best for me?"

"Honey…"

"Mom, please don't try to defend them," Michelle pleaded. "I don't care what you may or may not have done in the past or even who or what you were. You're my _Mom_. Dad loved you. _I_ love you."

"Michelle, are you sure about this? I mean, if we move to Vegas you'll be leaving your friends, your school, everything you know," Vittoria said.

"I know Mom, and I don't care. I just want us to be someplace where we're _both_ happy. I know you're not happy in Washington without Dad and I don't really like it here either and as for school, I _hate_ boarding school and I don't have any real friends except for Lindsay and she's in Vegas," Michelle said. "And like I said, if I go to Butterfield with Lindsay than I can live at home with you and…"

"Alright Honey alright, you win. I'll call Peter and let him know he's getting some houseguests in the near future until we can get settled in a place of our own and I'll see about getting you enrolled at Butterfield so you can start there in January," Vittoria said.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Honey," Vittoria said kissing Michelle on the forehead before turning back to her computer. I guess I better start looking in a new city then."

"Guess so," replied Michelle. "I'm gonna head upstairs and call Lindsay if that's alright."

"Of course it is, Honey," Vittoria replied.

"Hi Uncle Jethro," Michelle greeted as she zipped past him on her way upstairs to the room he had given her, it had been Kelly's a long time ago.

"Hey Munchkin," Jethro greeted as she whipped past him. "So you're moving to Vegas then," he said once Michelle was gone.

"We can't stay here forever, Jethro," Vittoria said, not taking her eyes off the computer in front of her as Jethro made his way over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to leave, Ali," he countered.

"I know. I'm grateful to you for taking us in the way that you did, Jethro, but we've intruded on you long enough," Vittoria said quietly.

"You're not intruding Ali," Jethro said, brushing some of Vittoria's hair behind her ear, causing her to lean towards him, to lean into his touch.

"Jethro…" Vittoria began turning her head to face him.

"Ali don't…" Jethro countered as he leant in and kissed her lightly, neither one seeing Michelle on the stairs. She had come down to get something only to find her mother and uncle kissing. Without making a sound she quietly crept up the stairs so as not to let them know she'd seen them.

"Jethro I'm sorry, I can't do this," Vittoria said breaking away suddenly. "It's too soon and beside we don't work…"

"Ali…"

"Jeth, please don't," Vittoria begged as she stood up and ran from the room.

"Damn it," Jethro cursed when he heard the bedroom door close a moment later.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday December 25th, 2010  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Willows Residence  
3:13 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Mom, can I borrow the car for a bit? I promise to be back before dinner," Lindsay said as she entered the kitchen where Catherine and Sara were busy making dinner.

"Lindsay, do you have to do this now?" asked Catherine in exasperation.

"Yeah," Lindsay shrugged.

"Well, where are you going?"

"Michelle's house," Lindsay said.

"Michelle's house? As in Michelle Kinsley, Michelle?" demanded Catherine.

"Yeah," replied Lindsay.

"Lindsay, you do realize I'm not going to let you _drive_ to Washington," Catherine said.

"I never said I was going to _drive_ to Washington," countered Lindsay, rolling her eyes. "I'm driving over to her Uncle's house. I want to give her and her mom their presents."

"Did she just say Ali is over at Peter's?" Sara asked Catherine after a beat.

"That's what it sounded like," replied Catherine as she watched her daughter walk out of the kitchen.

"Can you handle the stuffing without me?"

"Only if you drag that girl's butt back here with you," Catherine said. "We have more than enough food to feed her, Michelle and Peter; we just need to keep Nick away from it as long as possible."

"I'll have Gil give Nick, Aiden duty, there's no way he'll get food then," Sara winked before making her way out to her husband, then to the car.

:-:-:-:-:

"Sara?" Peter asked in surprise when he opened the door a short while later, his sister's best friend being the last person he expected to see that afternoon. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from a little birdie that your sister is in town and have been sent to A, smack her for not telling me she was in town and B, drag her, you, and Michelle back for Christmas dinner," Sara answered with a grin.

"They arrived yesterday morning. It took a little longer for Ali to arrange everything than she had hoped. Michelle's upstairs with Lindsay but Ali's not here at the moment," Peter said as he stepped back to allow Sara into the house.

"She's not?" Sara asked surprised.

"She left about an hour ago actually," Peter replied as he led Sara towards the living room.

"Interesting..." Sara trailed off. "So what are the plans for today? Or do I get to face Catherine and tell her I couldn't get you guys there... she's a bit scary with that butcher knife of hers..."

"We didn't really have any plans, just going to have a quiet night. We were going to order in when Ali got back, which hopefully should be soon."

"So I might be able to talk you into coming to Christmas dinner at Catherine's?"

"It might not be a bad idea. Might help get Ali to come out of her shell a bit," Peter said.

"She okay?" Sara asked concerned.

"Something's bothering her but she refuses to talk about it and I think it's tied to Robert in a way," Peter told her.

Sara hummed before nodding, "I'll chat with her later, she might talk to me before you...girlfriend power and all."

"Well looks like she's back," Peter said spying Vittoria making her way up the driveway towards the front door through the picture window. "Little One, come into the living room for a minute will you?" he called when he heard the front door open.

"What is it, Big Brother?" Vittoria asked stepping into the living room. "Sara? What are you doing here?"

"Linds decided to come visit Michelle, Catherine sent me to say hi, miss you, and get your butts over to dinner, or else she might use the variety of knives in her kitchen on me," she shrugged.

"I don't know if I feel up to a big crowd Sara but Michelle's more than welcome to go if she wants, you too Peter," Vittoria said turning and leaving the living room, heading upstairs.

"That was unexpected..." Sara blinked. "If you want, why don't you and Michelle head back with Linds, I'll talk to her and give her a ride over if she decides to come?"

"I'll go up and get Michelle and Lindsay and we'll meet you at Catherine's house," Peter said as he rose and headed out of the room.

Sara stood and headed for the kitchen, making up two cups of hot chocolate before getting a hug from Michelle as she, Lindsey, and Peter left. Making her way upstairs, she knocked on Vittoria 's door and waited.

"It's open Sara," Vittoria called through the closed door before returning her gaze out her window.

"I come bearing hot chocolate...and a bottle of whip cream," Sara offered as she slipped inside.

"I don't really feel like any but thanks anyway," Vittoria replied quietly.

"Okay..." she agreed as she sat Vittoria's cup down before pulling her leg under her and sitting on the end of the bed. "So...what's making you a Burgermeister this Christmas afternoon?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"I'm not being a Burgermeister as you call it," Vittoria sighed. "I'm just not really into it this year that's all."

"Ali...Robert wouldn't want you moping around the house," she pointed out gently.

"I know that, Sara."

"The gang would love to see you," she prodded softly. "And to my knowledge it's not supposed to be a big deal, just dinner..."

"I don't know if I'd be very good company right now, Sara."

"It's Christmas, it doesn't matter if you're good company, it just matters that you're with family," she countered.

"Sara the last thing everyone needs is my depression ruining the Christmas spirit," Vittoria argued.

"Ali, honey...you're not going to ruin the Christmas spirit...Catherine might if I show up without you, but _you_ won't. No one expects you to be happy go lucky cheerful miss Christmas 2010. Hell, no one expects you to even _be_ there...just having you around is going to make everyone's day that much greater. Whether you like to believe it or not Ali, everyone here considers you family...even that annoying Texan I made some semblance of peace with after you made your peace with him..."

"Will your brother be there?"

"Well, with people showing up with no warning...God only knows. But he _was_ back east when I spoke to him two hours ago so... 'm going to assume that he's not going to be another unexpected arrival..." Sara shrugged. "Things okay between you and him?" she continued carefully.

"They're fine. Why wouldn't they be?" asked Vittoria rather erratically.

"No reason...just wondering since he got mentioned...I worry, it's part sixteen - A of the contract I signed when we became best friends in high school," Sara answered, deciding to _definitely_ not push now. In a day or two she'd show up with ice cream and Lindsey in tow to do something with Michelle...

"I'm sorry, I told you I'm not very good company right now," Vittoria sighed.

"And I told you that none of us are going to care," Sara countered with a smile. "Come on, come with me. Please? Please, please, please, please, please? I'll take you and Michelle to...Disneyland for her birthday next month...Lindsey can come too if Michelle wants..."

"Michelle is going to love you even more, you know that right?" Vittoria replied with a chuckle and a small smile. "Since I don't seem to have a choice in the matter and you know I can't stand to see you beg, I guess you've won."

"Yes!" Sara stood and did a little dance. "Come on, I might get you into the Christmas spirit yet...I made Greg make me a CD mix of all the Rankin Bass music. I've been driving Gil nuts with it for weeks. Well, I've been driving them all crazy I think," she mused. "Then again, I think the majority of the group is still in shock I am as big on Christmas as I am since I always worked Christmas before Gil and I got together," she shrugged, "And I'll stop babbling so you can get up and get ready or whatever."

"My jeans and sweater aren't sufficient attire?" asked Vittoria in concern. "I thought you said this was low key."

"It's perfect attire, I didn't know if you wanted to do anything like the restroom or something," Sara smiled sheepishly. "I'm giddy, sue me."

"Let's just go before I change my mind please," Vittoria said standing up from where she was seated in the window, picking her coat up in the process.

"Deal," Sara smiled, grabbing the cups to drop them in the sink on the way out of the house. "Ride with me or follow?"

"I don't have a car and I'm assuming Peter took Michelle so I'll go with you."

"Good point," Sara nodded as she unlocked the car. "So, are you staying in Vegas or just visiting?"

"We're staying. Michelle asked if we could move out here so she could be closer to you and Peter and Lindsay of course. She wanted to attend Butterfield Academy with Lindsay so that she could live at home. She hated boarding school and after her father's death, she said the kids were making it really hard for her," Vittoria shrugged as she climbed in.

"Well, I'll do my best to keep from doing another dance for joy," Sara smiled. "It will be nice to have you guys around though, and it will be good for Michelle I think, having Linds here. Too bad we can't make kids stop being brats though...she didn't need that," she sighed as she turned the car towards Catherine's.

"I think it was me they were hassling her over. She attended the same school as Justin's children so I'm sure they were the ones that started it, picking up their father's attitude," Vittoria said quietly as Sara pulled to a stop.

"No offence Robert," Sara looked up, "But your brother is a jackass."

"And I'll be voting for the other guy in the next election," Vittoria commented sarcastically.

"You and me both," Sara agreed.

"Guess we better get in there and save your skin."

"We should...and make sure the distraction of Aiden duty was enough to keep Nick away from the food..." Sara agreed before opening her door.

"Aiden duty?" asked Vittoria in confusion.

"Catherine and I figured if we gave him Aiden, he'd have his hands full and be unable to get to the food. Aiden likes to claim one person and have their full attention until he gets bored, usually about two hours after he gets that person."

"Should I say poor Nick or poor Sam? Shouldn't they be expecting their own little one sometime soon?" asked Vittoria curiously.

"I have no idea honestly," Sara answered as they approached the door.

"Nick must have learned to control himself a little better than," Vittoria teased.

Sara chuckled, "_That_ I want no knowledge of," she winked before opening the door. "I'm back and there better be food left Nick and Greg!"

"I'm insulted!" Greg shouted back.

"Mom! You came," Michelle said running out of the living room and hugging Vittoria around the waist.

"Well, you have a very persistent Aunt," Vittoria replied.

"Thank you, Aunt Sara," Michelle said letting go of Vittoria to hug Sara instead.

"You're welcome, Michelle," Sara smiled, "I had a little extra incentive though. And deal with it Greggo," she added in his direction.

"Extra incentive?" asked Vittoria in confusion.

"Catherine and her butcher knife," Sara whispered.

"Right," Vittoria nodded. "So how much food did you all leave us poor east coasters who are not used to _not_ freezing our butts off buried in snow drifts?" she asked as they walked into the living room.

"Plenty," Catherine grinned.

"She was standing in the kitchen doorway with a knife going 'I know how to hide evidence'...she's freakin' scary..." Greg piped up.

"You weren't kidding about the knife," Vittoria said turning to look at Sara.

"Nope, there are a few things I don't kid about, and a woman waving a knife is the first and foremost," Sara agreed with a slight frown before shaking her head and smiling.

"She doesn't know," Vittoria said quietly.

"No," Sara answered just as quietly as the group from the living room started towards the dining room. "Only you, Peter and Gil. I don't want the looks you know? Gil wishes I would tell them but he's not pushing me."

"Sara, I think you should tell them. Trust me on this and take it from someone who knows from personal experience, secrets have a way of getting out when you least expect or want them to," Vittoria said.

"I know," Sara agreed. "Trust me, I know..."

:-:-:-:-:

"Okay, who's up for some carols?" asked Greg suddenly, rubbing his hands together, when dinner was finished a short while later.

"Did he just ask about singing carols?" asked Vittoria in surprise.

"Yeah...but he's entirely too happy about it..." Catherine agreed, Sara nodding as she leaned away from Greg.

"I'd actually rather just go sit in the other room and find out how everyone's doing out this way. Find out what's been happening and stuff so that I'm up to speed on everything now that I'm looking for a house out this way," Vittoria said, changing the topic away from singing.

Lindsay was about to say something but after a quick look at Michelle who shook her head ever so slightly she decided against saying anything.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan to me," Sara smiled, "After I kidnap Catherine's bedroom and get Aid to sleep."

"Kidnap away because I'm going to kidnap Ali," Catherine said as she rose and took Vittoria's arm and led her into the living room.

"Then I'm going to kidnap Warrick!" Greg announced.

"Do it man and I'll hit you," Warrick shot him a look and Greg shrugged.

"Nick it is, I'm not about to try and kidnap his wife."

"Too late Greg, Sam's already got Nick," Vittoria called back as Catherine led her into the living room.

"Okay...Griss man I'll kidnap you," Greg shrugged before noticing Grissom was gone. "Damn I can't kidnap anyone can I? Although I suppose I could kidnap the two teenagers..."

"Not likely," Michelle said as she took Lindsay's hand and dragged her into the other room.

"Cheer up, you don't have to worry about kidnapping charges now," Warrick smirked.

"Ha, ha," replied Greg as he and Warrick followed the path the others had taken into the living room.

"So anyone have any suggestions on where to look for a house?" Vittoria asked from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Henderson?" Peter smiled.

"Summerlin," Greg suggested.

"The three bedroom, two story for sale down the street," Lindsey smiled innocently.

"I should have known," Vittoria laughed.

"Should have known, what?" Sara asked as she walked into the room with Gil.

"That Lindsay would have already picked out a house for Michelle and me," Vittoria said.

"Ah well, I won't start looking in the morning then," Sara chuckled. "She had more notice than I did," she added with a wink towards Lindsey.

"Yes well, I think Lindsay and Michelle have been plotting together this whole time," Vittoria said. "I seem to recall Michelle telling me about how Lindsay kept going on about what a great school she attended in the hopes of convincing me to move back west."

"It worked, didn't it," countered Michelle. "Besides, I've seen the pictures of the house just down the street. It's really nice Mom and plus I don't want a _house_, I want a _home_ and I think this could be the house."

"I need to take a look at it for myself, Michelle and then we'll talk about it okay?" Vittoria said.

"Works for me," Michelle replied.

"Heaven help me," Vittoria laughed.

"Especially since your best friend just joined their little club," Gil pointed out with a smile, and nodding towards the entrance that Sara was disappearing through, Lindsey and Michelle with her.

"Scary how fast they move..." Greg mused.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I should be afraid?" asked Vittoria.

"Be afraid, be _very_ afraid," Warrick chuckled with an evil voice. "Lindsey is one scary kid when she puts her mind to something. She gets it from her mom..."

"Hey!" Catherine sent a glare his way before rolling her eyes when he just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm beginning to think I should have taken Jethro up on his offer to stay with him a while longer," Vittoria commented.

"How is Jethro?" Gil asked curious.

"The same as he ever is, I guess. You know what he's like, Gil, not overly open about his feelings. He's still quite upset with Jenny over what she did and quite frankly I don't blame him. She's the reason behind everything that's happened to me over the years," Vittoria said.

"Is she still in charge of NCIS after everything she did?" Nick asked after a moment.

"Unfortunately," Vittoria sighed. "I seemed to have lost all my influence in Washington since Robert died thanks to Brandon and Justin."

"Bastards...and I voted for the jackass," Sam sighed. "Yes, I know you didn't Mr. Republican and none of your family did the lot of Republicans they are," she added rolling her eyes at Nick who held his hands up in defense.

"You're not the only one that voted for them, and it wasn't just because I was involved with Robert at the time that I voted for them. I thought Brandon was a better man than he turned out to be," Vittoria said.

"I think everyone in this room who voted for him feels the same way," Gil pointed out. "You should have seen Sara when it hit her that she voted for him once we were back home after everything..." he continued with a slight shudder. His bug room was still going through refurbishments...

"It could have been worse Gil," Vittoria said.

"How's that?" asked Greg curiously.

"She could have been in the room with me the day of the funeral," Vittoria replied.

"Oh that's an image," he groaned as he rubbed at his temples, "Instead of attacking the director of NCIS she would have attacked the President... Aiden would be visiting her in prison with his grandchildren..."

"Can you imagine the news on CNN at work that night if that happened?" Greg asked curiously. "Everyone in the lab would be falling off chairs in shock..."

"If it wasn't for Ryan I may have attacked Brandon myself, in which case Sara would be visiting me in prison and I'd never see Michelle again," Vittoria said.

"Why are we talking about prison?" Sara asked as she entered the room, "And can we drop it before the two teenagers come back? And Ali the house is gorgeous if you don't fall in love with it, I'll kiss Greg."

"Excuse me?" Gil stared at his wife in shock.

"That is so wrong," Greg grumbled.

"Relax baby, like I said she's going to love it."

"Oh God, Sara and Grissom PDAs," Greg groaned.

"After how many years you're still complaining about those?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"When I was just having the mental image of getting to kiss my one time dream girl before she up and got married to my boss, of course I am!"

"Oh, bad mental image," Vittoria groaned.

"God yes," Sam covered her eyes.

"What's a bad mental image?" Lindsey asked as she and Michelle walked in.

"We're trying to recruit someone for bug babysitting duty," Sara answered.

"Yeah, no way, I only watch Aid..." Lindsey shook her head. "That room is just scary as hell, no offence Uncle Gil."

"None taken," he answered with a shrug

"Anyway, so how about caroling now?" Greg suggested once more.

"_Frosty the Snowman_..." Lindsey and Michelle broke out into song with grins.

"Oh dear God, please not that song," Sara groaned. "Any other Bass-Rankin song, any other Christmas song, but not that one..."

"Fine," Lindsey pouted. "Games then maybe? Old Christmas movie marathon? Dessert?"

"I know there is a copy of the Ruldoph Monopoly somewhere in this house..." Greg suggested.

"Rudolph Monopoly?" asked Vittoria in confusion. "I know I've been living on the east coast for the past few years but I've never heard of Rudolph Monopoly."

"Monopoly created a Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer edition of the game a few years back, Greg got it for Lindsey a while back," Catherine explained.

"Well ,count me out but the rest of you are more than welcome to play," Vittoria said.

"I got Hermey!" Greg announced, "Sara has Sam as always..."

"Well, I guess I'm playing then..." Sara shrugged. "So are you," she turned to her husband with a smirk as the others laughed.

Everyone kind of separated while staying in the same room, Lindsey and Michelle joining the game with Warrick and they did drag Gil into it as well. Someone popped in one of the DVDs Lindsey had of the Rankin-Bass movies, and the others sat down to watch or talk amongst themselves. Eventually they raided the desserts and later leftovers for munchies, the monopoly game finally finishing when Sara took the last of Greg's property with a grin as he jokingly sobbed over the injustice and all the elves now left homeless by her.

And eventually the party wound down, everyone slowly making their way from the house, Sara promising to come see Vittoria the next day, and plans being put into the works for Michelle to come spend the night with Lindsey the coming Saturday, and Lindsey would be going to Peter's for New Years Eve since Cath had to work…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday June 16th, 2011  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Las Vegas Police Department  
8:13 a.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The rest of the year passed quickly, and 2011 began like ever year did. Vittoria and Michelle did decide to put in a bid on the house down the street from Catherine and Lindsey, and prepared for Michelle's birthday vacation to Disneyland. The actual week of her birthday found Michelle, Lindsey, Sara, and Vittoria happily encased at a suite in the Disneyland Hotel, and thoroughly enjoying themselves at the two parks. Though Sara and Vittoria were fonder of the original park than Disney's California Adventure. They had left Aiden at home in the care of Gil and the others who had been roped into helping on their nights off in a rather workable system, and headed off to California a few days before Michelle's actual birthday, with plans to return two days after the big day. They did everything under the son, meals with characters, seeing the parades more than a few times, had a guided tour of Disneyland by Peter Pan and Wendy…bought entirely too many souvenirs, and otherwise thoroughly enjoyed their vacation.

Michelle's actual birthday was the highlight of the trip, they had breakfast at The Plaza Inn for the Princess Breakfast, having pictures taken with Cinderella and her Fairy Godmother was teaching little girls how to curtsy.

From there the rest of the day was spent at the park, the first thing they did was stop at City Hall to get a 'It's my Birthday' sticker for Michelle who rolled her eyes but put it on her hat and grinned just the same as the Cast members and characters gave her birthday greetings. The New Orleans Square band even serenaded her with a rendition of Happy Birthday. They headed back to the hotel in the afternoon, only to find birthday balloons waiting in their room and an autographed picture of Cinderella and one of Aurora that Michelle gave to Lindsey, Sleeping Beauty being her favorite.

Dinner found them at the Hook's Point Restaurant there in the hotel, where much to Michelle's delight, they were brought a cake especially made for her, with a miniature version of Cindy's carriage made from spun sugar and a porcelain figurine of Cindy and the Prince dancing that Sara and Vittoria had gone in on buying as her birthday gift. And two days later they were on their way back to Vegas with lots of gifts, lots of pictures and memories and Lindsey and Michelle already talking about the next trip.

Once back home, life settled into a bit of a routine, Michelle went to school with Lindsey and made new friends, Vittoria became a stay at home mom without the need to work thanks to Robert's estate, and honestly she had no desire to work now. Once a week she, Sara and Catherine would go out to breakfast together while the girls were at school, and once a month the entire group would get together.

Sara had managed to convince Vittoria to join her and Lindsey in the quest to get the divorced Warrick together with Catherine…though so far it hadn't worked…much to Lindsey's annoyance most of all.

Nick and Sam announced they were expecting in March, and when Greg looked at Sara and Gil expectantly they promptly threw the closest, unbreakable, objects at him. Greg actually met a girl in May that they had hopes for…and all too soon June had arrived signifying the end of school for Lindsey and Michelle, and, to Sara and Gil's horror, quite possibly the most insane second birthday party in the history of birthday parties on the 7th. As Sara had said, like they needed something that crazy to celebrate entering the terrible twos, why couldn't the big party be when he LEFT the terrible twos?

Today though found Vittoria at first the Lab, then the Police Department, looking for Catherine to return Lindsey's cell phone that she was so prone to leaving behind…it was a conspiracy or something.

"Can I help you?

Hearing the voice behind her, Vittoria turned around to face the gentleman who had spoken. "The lab told me I could find Catherine Willows here."

"She's in interrogation right now. I don't know how long she'll be. Is there something I could help you with?"

"I don't mind waiting. I'm a friend of hers. Her daughter left her cell phone at my house and I didn't want Catherine to worry if she couldn't reach her and I thought I might take Catherine out for breakfast if she's free," Vittoria said.

"Well like I said, I don't know how long she's going to be."

"I really don't mind waiting," Vittoria said.

"I don't mean to seem forward or anything but would you be interested in having dinner with me sometime? I'm on dayshift next week; maybe we could get together sometime?"

Vittoria couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "I would love to uh…" she trailed off not quite sure of the gentleman's name.

"Oh sorry, Michael," he said holding out his hand. "Michael Vartann."

"Aliana Kinsley," Vittoria said taking his hand and shaking it. "But most people just call me Ali."

"Nice to meet you Ali," Michael said not letting go of Vittoria's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Michael," Vittoria said. "Looks like I don't have to wait as long as we feared," she said when she saw Catherine walking down the corridor.

"Hey Ali," Catherine greeted as she stopped next to where the two were standing, noticing the fact that Michael had only just released Vittoria's hand but choosing to remain silent on the matter.

"Hi Catherine. Lindsay left this at my place last night. I didn't find it until I was getting Michelle off to school and I thought I should bring it to you so you wouldn't worry if you couldn't reach her," Vittoria said digging out the cell phone and handing it to Catherine.

"Thanks," Catherine said taking the phone from Vittoria.

"Up for some breakfast?"

"Would love some," Catherine groaned. "I'm famished."

"Then let's go. Breakfast is on me," Vittoria said linking arms with Catherine as she began to lead Catherine from the station, throwing a look back over her shoulder to where Michael still stood, watching them leave, a small smile playing on her lips.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday June 24th, 2011  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Rainforest Café  
7:25 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I honestly didn't think you'd call," Michael said as he pulled Vittoria's chair out for her as they were seated at their table.

"Oh, why's that?" asked Vittoria curiously as Michael took his own seat.

"I…I don't know," he laughed. "I _hoped_ you'd call, but just figured you probably wouldn't. Especially you being who you are and everything."

"Me being who I am?" Vittoria asked in confusion.

"Well, you were married to the Vice President, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Vittoria replied sadly as an image of Robert flashed before her eyes.

"I just figured a high class lady like yourself wouldn't be interested in a police detective," Michael explained with a shrug.

"I'm far from a high class lady Michael and I've had my fill of politicians."

"You were married to the second most powerful man in the nation, how can you _not_ be a high class lady?"

"Appearances can be deceiving Michael, as a police officer, you of all people should know that what you see is not always the way of it. Yes, I was married to the Vice President and we were very happy together, but the woman you saw on TV and such, is not the woman I was or even am today. My life hasn't been easy Michael. Hell, it's been far from pretty and not one I would wish on anyone. I've had to give up my fair share of things. I've had to walk away from some things and it nearly killed me to do so but I did it anyway and I'm repaid for it by having my husband taken from me and then to nearly lose my daughter in the process to her Aunt and Uncle," Vittoria said.

"What kind of things did you walk away from?" Michael asked after their orders had arrived.

"There were two men in my life before Robert. One I walked away from for his own sake and the other…the other forced me from his life when he learned something about me that he didn't like. I was hesitant to get involved with Robert, knowing who he was and what he planned to do but he convinced me to trust him and I eventually told him everything and he accepted me and my past without question," Vittoria shrugged. "And then God saw fit to take him from me for some reason."

"You miss him, don't you."

"I do. Not the way I did six months ago but I still miss him. I think I'll always miss him but I can't let that rule my life. I need to move on, not just for me, but for our daughter."

"Well it sounds like you've got things figured out, at least this far," Michael said.

"I hope so," Vittoria laughed.

The rest of dinner was spent getting to know each other and before long Michael found himself escorting Vittoria home.

"Would you like to come in for a night cap? Michelle is staying with Catherine and Lindsay tonight," Vittoria said when they reached her door.

"Sounds nice," Michael said as he followed Vittoria into the house.

"What would you like?" Vittoria asked as she led him into the living room, walking over towards the liquor cabinet.

"You," he said, taking a gentle hold of Vittoria's arm and turning her around so that she was facing him, her hand on his chest and their faces mere inches apart.

"Michael…" Vittoria began only to have her words trail off as she felt Michael's lips touch hers. Her whole body tensed at the first feel of his lips on hers but she soon found herself relaxing into the feeling, as his contact remained gentle. "Michael wait…please…" she pleaded when she felt his hands start to wander over her body.

"Ali? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked pulling back slightly. "Don't you want this?"

"I do but…I can't Michael. I'm sorry. It's too soon," Vittoria admitted quietly stepping away from him.

"Too soon after losing Robert?" he asked needing clarification.

"It's not that," Vittoria said nervously.

"Then what?" Michael asked as he stepped up to Vittoria once more and began rubbing her arms, having noticed that she had begun to tremble.

"The night Robert died, we'd been at a party earlier in the night and I was attacked. He managed to take out my Secret Service guard and get me to a broom closet. He tied me up and practically hung me from the wall before he started to try to rape me. Luckily for me, someone realized I was missing and came after me and stopped him before he could finish," Vittoria explained.

"Oh Ali," Michael sighed.

"I want to give us a try Michael. I think we could make this work but I just…I need time…"

"Of course," Michael said pulling Vittoria into his arms. "Take all the time you need. I'll let you decide how far and how fast we take things. You just have to let me know when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay," Vittoria said into his shoulder. "Would you mind if I called it a night?" she asked a short while later.

"Of course not," Michael said pulling back. "I'll call you in a few days."

"Sounds good," Vittoria said as she began to lead him back towards the front door. "Thanks for understanding."

"Don't worry about it Ali," Michael said when they stopped at the door; leaning down he kissed her lightly on the lips before turning as she opened the door.

"Jethro?" Vittoria asked in surprise when she noticed the person standing on the other side of the door.

"Ali," Jethro greeted.

"I'll call you," Michael said as he stepped out of the house and past Jethro, on his way to his car.

"May I?" asked Jethro indicating the doorway.

"Of course," Vittoria said stepping back to allow Jethro to enter the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and see how you and Michelle were doing," Jethro offered.

"Jethro, how could you just be in the neighborhood, you live in Georgetown on the other side of the country," Vittoria said as she led him into the living room.

"About that…"

"Jeth what it is?"

"I retired about a month ago," Jethro said.

"Retired? Jethro what happened?" Vittoria asked worriedly

"Jenny happened. I just couldn't deal with her anymore. After the incident at NCIS the day Brat hit her, she just got more and more intolerable. She would take every opportunity to go after either one or both of you," he explained.

"I'm sorry Jeth," Vittoria said quietly.

"Sorry for what?" he asked in confusion.

"I never should have come to you the way that I did. It was wrong of me to turn to you like that…"

"Ali don't," he ordered as he took a hold of Vittoria's arms. "This was not your fault. Jenny's been pushing me to get back with her ever since she took over as Director of NCIS. I'm glad you came to me that day," he said brushing a few strands of hair behind Vittoria's ear.

"It was wrong of me to lean on you the way that I did."

"No it wasn't. Ali you had no one you could really trust in DC. Robert's family proved that the day of his funeral."

"Jeth…"

"Ali please don't," Jethro said caressing her cheek lightly with his thumb before starting to lean in towards her.

"I've met someone," Vittoria said moments before Jethro could kiss her, causing him to back away.

"I see. It was the gentleman that was leaving earlier, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Vittoria said.

"I should go," Jethro said suddenly as he started to make his way from the living room.

"I'm sorry Jethro," Vittoria said quietly as she heard the front door close, breaking down into tears once she was alone in the house.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday December 2nd, 2011  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Michael Vartann's Apartment  
9:05 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been almost a year since Vittoria had moved back to Vegas. As the days passed she was slowly coming to terms with the loss of her husband as she allowed herself to begin to feel once more. The man currently holding her had a lot to do with that. Michael had been true to his word and had not pushed her for more than she was willing to give, both emotionally and physically. He was proving to her that she could indeed trust him and it was because of this that she made the decision she had.

"Make love to me?" Vittoria asked quietly after they had been dancing for a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked in concern resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sure," Vittoria said. "But can we take it slow?"

"Of course," Michael said as he leant in and kissed Vittoria for a few minutes before bending down and picking her up so he could carry her into his bedroom.

:-:-:-:-:

"Thank you," Vittoria said as she rolled over so that she and Michael were lying down facing each other, their faces mere inches apart.

"You're an amazing woman Ali. Gorgeous as well," Michael said as he brushed sweat soaked strands of hair behind Vittoria's ear. "What?"

"Nobody's ever said that to me before," Vittoria admitted quietly.

"I find that hard to believe given all the men you've had," Michael countered. "Ali? What's wrong?" he asked when Vittoria sat up suddenly.

"I can't believe you just said that," Vittoria said angrily as she threw the covers off and got out of bed, grabbing her clothes in the process and quickly throwing them on.

"Ali _wait_!" Michael called as he jumped out of bed to chase after Vittoria, grabbing his pants on the way by.

"You're a bastard Michael Vartann," Vittoria snarled as she spun around at hearing him near her. "Let go of me," she growled when he grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could strike him.

"Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Michael said, making sure to prevent Vittoria from being able to strike at him.

"I thought you were _different_ then all the others. I thought you cared about me but I guess I was wrong," Vittoria snapped angrily, determined to keep her tears in check.

"I do care about you Ali," Michael countered.

"All you care about is getting me in bed."

"That's not true and you know it," Michael argued angrily.

"Isn't it? There have only been three men in my life who have truly cared about _me_. My father, my brother and Robert," Vittoria countered.

"If I don't care about you, what about Jethro? Surely he cares about you?" Michael said finally releasing his hold on Vittoria.

"Jethro doesn't care about me," Vittoria said stepping away from Michael and rubbing her wrists.

"Then why does he watch you?" Michael said as he paced away from Vittoria before turning to face her once more. "Ali, the way he looks at you makes it obvious to everyone that he cares about you."

"How should I know why he watches me and as for the way he looks at me, you're all delusional because trust me, he doesn't look at me in _that_ way and if he did, it wouldn't be _me_ he was seeing."

"Ali, he _does_ look at you in _that_ way," Michael countered evenly as he walked over and took Vittoria by the hand, leading her over to the couch where he sat them down so he was facing her. "Granted, he's not one to show how he's feeling but I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. He wants you Ali. All you have to do is say yes."

"Trust me Michael, I've been down that road before and it's not me he wants," Vittoria said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"I don't understand, Ali," Michael said truthfully. "I've seen the look in his eyes…"

"I was fourteen when I first met Jethro. I met him through Sara. She'd had some family trouble and ended up in foster care when she was thirteen, which is where she met Shannon, the daughter of the couple that took her in. Shannon and Sara became like real sisters almost instantly despite Shannon being eight years older than her. Sara met Jethro through Shannon. She and Jethro had married a few years before Sara went to live with Shannon's parents. Since Shannon thought of Sara as a little sister, Jethro began to see her the same way," Vittoria explained.

"How do you fit in to the picture," Michael asked curiously.

"I met Sara that fall when we started high school. We had many of the same classes together but we never really met each other until we ran into each other one day walking down the hall."

"How'd you manage that?"

"We both had our noses buried in our books and didn't see the other one coming," Vittoria said.

"That must have been quite the sight to see," Michael mused.

"Needless to say we became fast friends. I met Jethro and Shannon that Christmas when they came to visit. Shannon was always nice to me. Treated me like a friend since I was her baby sister's best friend."

"And Jethro? How did he treat you?"

"He tolerated me," Vittoria said quietly. "Didn't stop me falling completely in love with him though. I was in love the minute I first laid eyes on him."

"At fourteen?"

"At fourteen," Vittoria confirmed. "I knew nothing would ever come of it so, I kept it to myself. A few years later, Jethro was sent to Kuwait to fight in Desert Storm. While he was there, Shannon had the misfortune of witnessing the murder of another Marine. She and Kelly were killed because of it, practically destroying Jethro in the process. They were his world. When he returned stateside, he went to work for NCIS. By this time Sara was at Berkeley in California and I was putting myself through medical school by being the pretty girl on the arm of some of the most powerful and influential politicians in Washington. It was thanks to my contacts in Washington that I was able to build the reputation I had as a psychiatrist and could have had a very lucrative career in Washington if that was what I wanted but I chose to return home to Vegas to be with my brother."

"But didn't you travel back and forth to Washington a lot over the years?" asked Michael in confusion, remembering what Vittoria had told him of her life as Vittoria Stark.

"I did. I was called in to consult or testify for various cases and things. Each time I went to Washington, I spent some time with Jethro. He would take me out to dinner when I was in town."

"Surely that had to mean something."

"As time passed and we spent more time together I began to hope it might mean something. But as I later learned he only did it because he felt obligated to do it. I was the best friend of his late wife's sister. And Sara had asked him to look out for me while I was in town. Each time I saw him I let myself hope that maybe, just maybe _this_ time would be different. Each time I returned home with a broken heart."

"Oh Ali," Michael sighed as he brushed her hair back from her face, wiping away a few tears in the process.

"And then Ari happened," Vittoria said quietly.

"Ari?"

"Ari Haswari. He was an Israeli Moussad officer, who was masquerading as an Al-Quida operative, or at least that's what he made everyone believe. He broke into NCIS one day to try to retrieve something, taking Ducky, the medical examiner, his assistant Gerald and Kate, one of Jethro's agents hostage. He escaped but Jethro got shot in the process. They learned later that he was supposedly Moussad trying to infiltrate Al-Quida. Turns out it was the other way around."

"He was Al-Quida masquerading as Moussad?"

"Yes. It was after this first run in with Ari that Jethro started distancing himself from me. He would spend less and less time with me eventually not seeing me at all when I was in town. And then Ari killed Kate. I flew to Washington to be there for him at her funeral but he never even acknowledged me. It was as if I wasn't even in the room. I knew then that what I had hoped for when he started spending time with me was nothing more than a twisted and painful fantasy. He would never want me. So I came back to Vegas devastated and heart broken once more. I decided then that it was time to try to move on so when Nick asked me out, I figured why not. He was a nice guy and he treated me well. The night Nick proposed, I had just learned that Jethro had been caught in an explosion and he was in a coma, the doctors not knowing if he'd ever wake up again."

"What did you do?"

"I went to DC. I left dinner with Nick and found myself in DC, not quite sure how I got there. Sara found me outside Jethro's room too afraid to actually go in. She sent me back to her hotel to get some sleep; only I received a call from someone in NCIS saying they needed my help with a witness who was having trouble remembering what happened. What they didn't tell me was that it was Jethro. Sara was livid when she found out what they'd done. She'd banned them from seeing Jethro because all they did was upset him by trying to make him remember. He'd forgotten everything since the last time he'd woken from a coma. He believed it was still 1991 and he'd just lost Shannon and Kelly. He was so happy to see a familiar face other than Sara's. He asked me if what they said was true, if Shannon and Kelly really were dead. It broke my heart to tell him they were. When I was in with him, he started to remember some things from the time we'd spent together over the years. He remembered pushing me away and he apologized for it. He said he never meant to hurt me like that."

"I told you he cares about you Ali," Michael said.

"About a week or so after he was released he took me out to dinner. Sara and Gil, who'd come to join her, had gone to Boston for the day. While we were at dinner, Jethro tried to tell me something only he couldn't get the words out. As his frustration grew his ability to speak decreased so he switched to using sign language, only my own ability to communicate through sign was very limited at the time. I figured we could both use a few minutes, so I excused myself and went to the ladies room, where I ran into Jenny Shepard, Jethro's boss at NCIS. She was determined to keep me away from Jethro so she blackmailed me with information about what I'd done to put myself through school. I was afraid of what people would think of me if they knew so, I went along with her demands. When I returned to the table I told Jethro I was leaving, that I'd been away from my patients long enough and I couldn't stay any longer. As soon as I said that, I left the table, hoping he wouldn't follow."

"Judging by the man I know, I'd have to guess that he followed you," Michael said.

"He did. He caught up with me in the elevator," Vittoria said, wiping her eyes. "He told me he loved me and that he wanted to marry me. I couldn't believe it. The man I had wanted and loved for over twenty years had just asked me to marry him. I completely forgot about what had happened in the ladies room and immediately said yes. That was the first and only time Jethro and I ever made love and it was everything I had ever hoped for, only..." Vittoria trailed off as the words got caught in her throat.

"Only what? Ali what happened?" Michael pressed softly.

"It wasn't me he wanted. It wasn't me he made love to. It wasn't me he asked to marry him. It was Shannon," Vittoria said as she broke down completely, collapsing forward on herself.

"Oh Ali," Michael said pulling her into his arms. "I'm sure that's not what he wanted."

"Yes, it is," cried Vittoria, her body being wracked by gut wrenching sobs. "He called me Shannon while we were lying together afterward. It wasn't me he saw or touched, it was Shannon."

"Ali, you said yourself he was having problems with his memory…"

"Don't you dare try to defend him Michael," Vittoria snapped as she suddenly pulled out of Michael's arms.

"I'm not trying to defend him Ali," Michael said, hoping to reassure her. "Ali, listen to me, please. I've seen the way Jethro looks at you since he came to Vegas and it's not as some sort of replacement for Shannon."

"Michael…"

"No Ali, trust me on this," Michael said, taking Vittoria's face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "That man is in love with you. _You_ Ali, not Shannon, not Vittoria but _Ali_. All you have to do is reach out to him. Tell him how you feel and I guarantee you, you won't be disappointed," he said.

"Michael, I've been hurt by him so many times I don't know if I can. If he rejects me again it will destroy me completely. I'll never recover from it, I know it," Vittoria said.

"You won't have to because he won't reject you," Michael told her. "Do it however you want, however you feel comfortable. But Ali, for your sake, you _need_ to do this."

Vittoria nodded.

"Come on. Let me get dressed and I'll take you home," Michael said, kissing Vittoria lightly on the forehead before rising and making his way into his bedroom, emerging a few minutes later fully dressed. Walking to the couch, he helped Vittoria to her feet and led her out to his car and drove her home.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday December 6th, 2011  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Kinsley Residence  
3:45 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I'd forgotten what a great voice your Mom had," Lindsay said as she and Michelle made their way up to Michelle's room. Michelle had gotten home from school a short while earlier and Lindsay had agreed to help her with her class assignment. As they passed the living room on their way upstairs they had heard music coming from inside and had peeked in to see what was going on and had seen Vittoria sitting at the piano Michelle had insisted they buy when they had moved into the house.

"I know. I missed her singing. She used to sing all the time when Dad was alive. When he died, it was like he took that part of her with him," Michelle said as they sat down on her bed.

"It was a beautiful song she was singing. Sad though," Lindsay commented.

"I know. It's called "I don't know how to love him"," Michelle said.

"I wonder if she was singing about anyone in particular," Lindsay mused. "What?" she asked when she noticed the look on Michelle's face.

"She is."

"She is what?" asked Lindsay in confusion.

"She is singing about someone in particular."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I have an idea of who it might be but I'm not sure," Michelle shrugged.

"Who is it?"

"I think it's my Uncle she's singing about."

"Not Peter cause that's just…" Lindsay trailed off with a shudder.

"No, not Uncle Peter," Michelle said punching Lindsay in the arm. "I think it's my Uncle Jethro she's singing about."

"What makes you think that?" wondered Lindsay curiously.

"Before we left Washington, after my dad's funeral, we were staying with Uncle Jethro. It was the day I asked Mom if we could move to Vegas. After we talked I went upstairs, I passed my Uncle on the way to my room as he went in to talk to Mom. After I got upstairs I realized that I'd forgotten something downstairs and I went to get it. I got partway down the stairs and I heard them talking. I saw Uncle Jethro kiss Mom…"

"He kissed her? Like kissed her cheek right?" asked Lindsay in surprise.

"No he _kissed_ her. On the lips," Michelle said.

"But your Dad had only just died a few weeks earlier," Lindsay commented.

"I know."

"Weren't you upset?"

"Not really. I know Mom loved my Dad. I saw it whenever they were together but Mom's known Uncle Jethro a _really_ long time. And it's not as if Mom and Dad were divorced or anything like that. I know my Dad is never coming back. I just want Mom to be happy and I know that she would never try to make anyone take my Dad's place. It's not in her to do that."

"So what happened?" asked Lindsay curiously. "After your Uncle kissed your Mom?"

"She said something about it being too soon and that they don't work," Michelle said. "I don't know what the last part meant though and I had run back upstairs because I didn't want them to know I'd overheard them or seen anything."

"But isn't your Mom seeing Detective Vartann?"

"Yeah but the strange thing is, it wasn't until a few days ago after he brought her home that she started playing that song. She hasn't touched the piano since we moved in and _that's_ the song she's taken to playing right now. Uncle Jethro came over the other week, just as Mom and Michael were getting ready to leave and there was some really weird vibes going on."

"You think your Uncle is in love with your Mom and vice versa and Detective Vartann picked up on it?" asked Lindsay curiously.

"Yeah. When Michael dropped her off a few days ago she looked like she'd been crying and then she started playing that song. I haven't seen Michael around since then," Michelle said.

"What are you planning, Michelle?" demanded Lindsay when she saw a look cross Michelle's face, a look that said she was plotting something.

"Well, I want my Mom to be happy and I think Uncle Jethro could be the one to make her happy I just don't know how to get them together and I don't understand the significance of the song and how it relates to him. I think I need to speak to Aunt Sara. Lindsay would you…"

"Come on, I'll drive you over," Lindsay said with a smile as the two made their way downstairs, stopping off in the living room momentarily to tell Vittoria that they were heading over to Sara's place and that Lindsay would have Michelle back before dinner, before heading out of the house and climbing into Lindsay's car to head to Sara's place.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 25th, 2011  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Kinsley Residence  
8:15 p.m. P.S.T**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ali, what are you doing?" Michael asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"These dishes aren't going to do themselves you know," Vittoria replied looking at Michael over her shoulder before turning back to the sink full of dishes in front of her.

"I know that, but you have guests," Michael chided as he walked over and pulled Vittoria's hands out of the sink and began drying them off. "You can't avoid this forever."

"Yes, I can," Vittoria countered.

"Ali," Michael sighed.

"I can't do this Michael," Vittoria said as she let her head hit his chest.

"Yes, you can," Michael reassured as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Would you prefer to do it privately? I can go and get Jethro for you."

"No!" Vittoria said pulling away. "I can't tell him privately. If I could don't you think I would have said something by now? My God, Michael, I've known the man for over twenty-five years and been in love with him just as long and yet I've never been able to tell him that. Jethro Gibbs is not the kind of man you just tell I love you to…"

"Ali, breathe," said Michael taking a gentle but firm hold of Vittoria's head. "He's not going to reject you, I promise. Now lets get out there and get this over with." When Vittoria nodded, he let go of his hold on her head and took her by the hand, leading her out into the living room, where everyone was gathered talking while Warrick sat at the piano, playing carols quietly in the background. "Hey Rick, would you mind?" he asked as he and Vittoria stepped up behind Warrick.

"No problem," Warrick said, as he stood up, surprised to see Vittoria sit down at the piano.

"Take a deep breath and remember I'm right here," Michael said quietly in Vittoria's ear before giving her shoulders a squeeze and stepping back.

Taking a deep breath, Vittoria ran her fingers along the keys, playing a few notes in the process and catching the attention of everyone gathered, most of whom were surprised to see Vittoria sitting at the piano, with the exception of Michelle, Lindsay and Catherine. After a few minutes of playing notes at random, Vittoria took another deep breath and began to play a melody, her eyes closing as she began to sing.

_I don't know how to love him  
__What to do, how to move him  
__I've been changed, yes really changed_

_In these past few days  
__When I've seen myself  
__I seem like someone else_

_I don't know how to take this  
__I don't see why he moves me  
__He's a man  
__He's just a man_

_And I've had so many  
__Men before  
__In very many ways  
__He's just one more_

_Should I bring him down  
__Should I scream and shout  
__Should I speak of love  
_

_Let my feelings out?  
__I never thought I'd come to this  
__What's it all about?_

_Don't you think it's rather funny  
__I should be in this position?  
__I'm the one  
__Who's always been  
__So calm so cool  
__No lover's fool  
__Running every show  
__He scares me so_

_I never thought I'd come to this  
__What's it all about?  
__Yet_

_If he said he loved me  
__I'd be lost  
__I'd be frightened  
__I couldn't cope  
__Just couldn't cope_

_I'd turn my head  
__I'd back away  
__I wouldn't want to know  
__He scares me so  
__I want him so  
__I love him so_

Before anyone could do or say anything, even the two that recognized the significance of the song, Vittoria began playing once more.

_I could write books  
__'bout all the things you don't know about me,  
__page after page of all the things you didn't say._

_I could write books  
__'bout all the things you didn't do,  
__And then write twice as much  
__about how much I still love you._

_I drop hints about my birthday,  
__you forget it anyway.  
__I say pick me up at seven,  
__and you do, but the wrong day._

_Is there something I should know about  
__that's going on inside?  
__What is wrong with me that there's  
__so much of you you hide?_

_I could write books  
__'bout all the ways you hurt me,  
__All the ways you didn't even know could destroy a person so.  
__I could write books  
__'bout all the things you took from me,  
__And then write twice as much  
__About how much you give back._

_I could fill all the desert sands  
__With ancient scriptures from my hands,  
__Watch siroccos come erase them  
__And then write them all again._

_I just can't understand why I do  
__all these things that don't make sense;  
__but love it seems has a logic  
__that defies all evidence._

_I could write books  
__'bout all the things I don't know about you,  
__volumes one and two of all the doubt you've put me through._

_And maybe I'll never know  
__why you do the things you do,  
__but I do know...I'll always love you.  
__'Cuz deep inside, I think you love me, too._

Once again as one song ended another quickly began, the emotions that could be heard slowly building in the previous songs becoming quite evident the minute Vittoria began singing once more.

_When you're on your own  
__When you're at a fork in the road  
__You don't know which way to go  
__There's too many suns in our rows_

_You haven't laughed in a while  
__When you can't even fake a smile  
__When you feel ashamed  
__The uniform don't make you brave_

_All I can do is love you to pieces  
__Give you a shoulder to cry when you need it  
__When the day is long and the night is coming down on you  
__All I can do  
__All I can do  
__All I can do_

_When you forget your name  
__The pleasure can't disguise your pain  
__And you don't feel the same  
__I won't forget the love you made_

_All I can do is love you to pieces  
__Give you a shoulder to cry when you need it  
__When the day is long and the night is coming down on you  
__All I can do  
__All I can do  
__All I can do_

_What a lovely day to shape your dreams  
__And you don't even have to sleep  
__You can make it what you want to be  
__You can fly away_

_You can change your name  
__Have a happy face  
__It can be so real  
__ohhhhhh_

_All I can do is love you to pieces  
__Give you a shoulder to cry when you need it  
__When the day is long and the night is coming down on you  
__All I can do  
__All I can do  
__All I can do  
__Is something I can't tell._

When she was done singing, Vittoria opened her eyes and looked straight at Jethro, who merely looked back, his expression unreadable. After a moment a silent tear slid down her cheek. "Excuse me," she said, her voice barely audible as she bolted from the room.

"Wow, who knew Ali could sing like that," said Greg.

"Not now Greg," Catherine said.

"Sara don't," Michael said stepping forward and stopping Sara from following Vittoria from the room.

"Michael you better have a hell of a good reason for keeping me from going after my best friend," Sara hissed.

"I do," Michael countered. "You're not the one that needs to go after her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Peter, his concern for his sister evident in his voice. "If not Sara then why aren't you going after her?"

"Because it's not me she was referring to," Michael said.

"What do you mean, it wasn't you?" insisted Peter. "She mentioned someone in uniform and you're a cop, you still have a uniform."

"I'm not the only one here who wears a uniform Peter," Michael said. "I've also never _forgotten_ anything."

"Excuse me," Jethro said suddenly as he pushed past Peter and Michael and quickly made his way from the room.

"Oh, like hell he's the one she was referring to," Peter said as he went to go after Jethro, intent on stopping him.

"Hold it right there, Peter," Sara stepped into his path.

"Get out of my way, Sara," countered Peter.

"Hey, if I can't go, you're not going either," she shot back. "It's a no sibling deal going on here."

"I don't care. I'm not about to leave my sister alone with your bastard of a brother. He's crushed her one too many times. I'm not about to stand by and watch as he does it again," Peter argued.

"And neither of us get a say in what Bastard does! It's his life, and her life and it's up to her to tell him to get lost because until she does he's not going to give up. He loves her for God's sake."

"Well, he's got one hell of a way of showing it. How many times have we had to pick up the pieces after he's broken her, Sara?"

"I know, BELIEVE me, I KNOW," she countered softly, "I didn't say he was brilliant, I said he loved her. And he's changed Peter; believe it or not he has. He left the DC area for the first time since moving there with Shannon and Kelly, he's left the service completely, and he's more the man he was before he was broken himself...I don't think he's going to break her heart again..."

"I'm sorry Sara, but I just don't believe you," Peter said sadly.

"Then believe that Ali knows what she's doing, she would have sent him away by now if she didn't want to talk to him," she pointed out quietly.

"If you want to be mad at someone, Peter, be made at me," Michael said. "I'm the one that convinced her to do this."

"Why the hell would you do that?" demanded Peter.

"Because I love her," Michael said.

"Then why are you pushing her towards a man that's done nothing but hurt her for years?" questioned Peter.

"Because she loves him. Completely and totally loves him with every piece of her soul," Michael said. "I love her too much to go on allowing her to deny her heart."

"This is bullshit. I don't care what either of you say, I'm going to get my sister away from that bastard," Peter swore as he pushed past Sara and made his way upstairs.

"God damn it," Sara hissed as she spun and followed after him. Michael on her heels as the others just looked at each other wondering if they should follow too. Only to decide that yeah, they better go cause Sara might kill Peter and then it could get really ugly.

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**Meanwhile upstairs...**_

"Mom?" Michelle called quietly as she stuck her head around the door and looked into Vittoria's room, only to see Vittoria lying on the bed, her back to the door as she cried. "Oh Mom, please don't cry" Michelle begged quietly as she walked over to the bed and climbed on, lying down behind Vittoria and wrapping her arms around her mother from behind. "I'm here, Mom. I'll never leave you. I love you so much. Please don't cry." A few minutes later, after Vittoria's breathing seemed to even out, Michelle heard a gentle tapping on the door.

"Ali?"

Hearing her uncle's voice, she got up off the bed, careful not to wake her mother, and made her way over to the door.

"Michelle?" Jethro said in surprise when she opened the door.

"Hi Uncle Jethro," Michelle said quietly.

"Is your mom in there?"

"Yes," Michelle replied, not moving away from the door.

"Can I see her?"

"Are you going to hurt her?" demanded Michelle.

"No, Michelle. I'm here to try to make right something I should have a long time ago," Jethro said.

"If you promise not to hurt her, I'll let you in," Michelle said.

"I promise, Michelle. Hurting your mom is the last thing I want to do," Jethro reassured.

Looking over her shoulder at the closed door for a moment, Michelle sighed before turning back around to face her uncle. "Alright, you can see her."

"Thank you. Why don't you head back downstairs so your Aunt Sara doesn't start to worry about where you are."

Michelle nodded in response before stepping around Jethro and making her way down the hall and back downstairs.

After watching Michelle make her way down the hall, Jethro stepped up to the door, turning the handle quietly and pushing the door open. Stepping into the room, he noticed Vittoria lying on the bed so he closed the door quietly behind him and made his way over to the bed, crouching down beside it so he was eye level with Vittoria before brushing her hair off her face.

Feeling the gentle caress, Vittoria slowly opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse and barely louder than whisper.

"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry and that I'm an idiot," Jethro said.

"You're not an idiot Jethro," Vittoria said sitting up. "I am. I was a fool for letting Michael convince me of something I knew could never be."

"Ali…"

"Jeth please. You and I both know we could never work, no matter how much I may want it," Vittoria said standing up and walking over to her window.

"Ali that's not true and you know it," Jethro argued as Vittoria walked past him. "You've never given us a chance."

"_I've_ never given us a chance? I've given us chance after chance and all I've ever gotten from it was a broken heart. You don't want me Jeth, you never have."

"Ali…" Jethro began stepping up behind Vittoria

"Jeth don't," Vittoria snapped spinning to face him. "It's not me you want. You made that perfectly clear years ago. I knew from the minute I first met you that no matter how much I loved you, you were never mine to have and you never would be."

"Ali, you were fourteen when Shannon and I first met you," Jethro said, doing the math in his head as he took hold of Vittoria's upper arms to try to stop her walking away from him, like she looked like she was contemplating.

"That doesn't change the fact that I was in love with you," Vittoria snapped as she tried to break Jethro's hold on her. "But it doesn't matter because I knew I could never have you. That you'd never want me."

"That's not true Ali," Jethro argued, refusing to let her go.

"Isn't it? I know, Jethro. I know that all that time you spent with me whenever I came to Washington had nothing to do with you wanting to spend time with me. You did it because Sara _asked_ you to. You didn't care about me; you didn't want to spend time with me. You only tolerated my presence for Sara's sake. Never mind the fact that I was a tie to Shannon, no matter how small a tie, that's all that mattered to you."

"Ali, I apologized for treating you the way that I did. You know I never meant to hurt you…"

"How can you hurt someone you don't see, Jethro? You never saw me. When you looked at me, it wasn't me you were seeing. It was Shannon. That night at the hotel, it wasn't me you were with, it wasn't me you proposed to, it was Shannon," Vittoria said, swiping away her tears. "Well, I'm sorry Jethro, but I'm _not_ Shannon."

"And I don't want you to be," Jethro countered. "Ali, I am so sorry for hurting you the way that I obviously did that night. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I didn't even know I'd said what I did until Sara told me after she found you back here. Ali, you're a big part of the reason that I was able to finally put Shannon to rest. It nearly killed me to lose you that night. I was ready to come after you but Sara said you'd married someone else and that you were happy. I wasn't going to interfere in that, especially since I was still trying to recover from the explosion. And then you disappeared completely. My God Ali, if losing you to Nick nearly killed me, losing you entirely nearly destroyed me for good. You know what I was like when I was trying to find Ari, Ali, when you vanished; I was ten times worse trying to find you, just ask Tony or Tim. I drove them insane in my determination to find you. And then you show up out of the blue at the Marine Corp Birthday Ball of all places."

"I had hoped you wouldn't be there," Vittoria said quietly. "I tried so hard to convince General Leery to pick another girl. I even tried to price myself so ridiculously high that it would be better to pick another girl but he didn't even flinch. He met my price and paid so much more. How could I say no? And then to see you there…I don't even know how you managed to recognize me."

"I didn't at first. I found myself drawn to you. I couldn't keep my eyes off the dark haired goddess in the room; it drove Jenny insane the entire night. There was something about the way that you moved that triggered some sort of recognition inside me. Eventually I had to know if it was really you and that's when I asked you to dance," Jethro explained as he raised his hand to cup Vittoria's cheek, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone and wiping away her tears.

"That one dance nearly destroyed me. It was so hard for me to walk away from you that night."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I wasn't the woman you knew anymore. Vittoria was dead, had been for a number of years thanks to Nick. If you had cared about me at one time, it was Tori you cared for, not Aliana. I was also seeing Robert, a man who didn't care about my past, about who I was or had been."

"And you think I would have judged you for you past?"

"Like I said Jethro, I wasn't Shannon. She was perfect, I wasn't, how could I ever hope to live up to that," Vittoria said, finally stepping around him and walking over to the bed, where she sat down on the edge, her eyes downcast.

"Then why follow me? Why show up at the club that night and reveal yourself?"

"I honestly don't know why I followed you. I guess I just had to know that you were all right. As to why I showed up at the club, that was Sara. If I hadn't seen her that morning I never would have come. As for revealing myself…I don't know. I was so lonely. Yes, I had Robert and Michelle but it wasn't the same. I was surrounded by people and yet I was so utterly alone."

"Ali, about what happened between us after Robert's death," Jethro began as he sat down next to Vittoria.

"I never should have come to you Jeth but I didn't know where to go or what to do."

"I'm glad you felt you could come to me, Ali," he said brushing her hair behind her ear once more. "You were wrong about one thing though."

"What was that?"

"That we don't work. Ali I think we can work if you'll let us. When I look at you, I don't see Shannon, I never have. When I look at you, I see a woman that is exceedingly strong. A woman that's had to make her own way through life the best way she could. I see a woman that would do anything and everything in her power to protect those that she loves. I see a woman that has won the love of a young girl who would do anything she could to protect her mother from being hurt. I see a woman who is tired of being strong. I see a woman who I would do whatever I had to in order to protect her and keep her safe; a woman who deserves happiness; a woman who deserves to be loved for who she truly is. A woman I could love for the rest of my days if she'll let me," he finished as he pulled something out of his pocket and held it out in front of Vittoria.

"Jeth…" Vittoria began only to trail off when she caught sight of what Jethro was holding in front of her.

"This belongs to you Ali; it has ever since I first put it on your finger and if you'll let me, I'd like to keep that promise I made to you years ago."

"You love me?" Vittoria asked uncertainly.

"I do. I've loved you for a very long time, Ali. I realized just how much I love you when you walked out of my house for the last time a year ago. It's part of why I came to Vegas. I came here in the hopes that we might be able to find a way to be together. I love you, Ali. I want to be a part of your life. You and Michelle mean the world to me."

"Jeth…"

"Marry me, Ali."

Unable to find words of any sort, Vittoria merely nodded.

Gently slipping the ring on Vittoria's finger, Jethro closed the gap between them, his lips touching hers in a tender kiss, which quickly deepened as Vittoria wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Uncle Peter, no, you can't go in there!" cried Michelle as Peter threw the door open to Vittoria's room and stormed in.

"Peter…" Jethro began as he stood, "I know right now you're probably upset…"

"That's putting it mildly," Peter snapped as he stalked over to where Jethro had stood up from the bed, pulling his arm back and slamming his fist into Jethro's jaw, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Peter!" Vittoria cried out in shock as she watched her brother's actions, quickly jumping from the bed and crouching down beside Jethro. "How could you?" she demanded.

"The bastard deserved it," Peter growled.

Sara stepped up behind Peter and tapped his shoulder, "What?" he barked as he turned before she smacked him hard enough that she shook her hand to get rid of the stinging when finished.

"Next time, don't resort to violent measures, that fucking hurt," she huffed. "And sorry Ali, but I had to do it."

"Don't worry about it," Vittoria said as she rose from her spot, stalked over to her brother and did exactly what Sara had just done before returning to Jethro's side and helping him to his feet. "Stay out of this Peter. This doesn't concern you," she said as she helped Jethro from the room, everyone clearing a path as they neared.

"But..." Peter began.

"Shut up while you're ahead, Peter, next time I'll ask Warrick or Nick to punch you," Sara snapped before spinning on her heels and trailing after her best friend and brother.

"I am _not_ letting _my_ sister marry _your_ bastard of a brother, Sara," Peter said as he followed Sara.

"And you don't have a say in it, Peter," snapped Vittoria as they entered the living room just as she was placing a towel full of ice on Jethro's jaw. "I ran once, I'm not past doing it again only I'll take Jethro and Michelle with me this time and you'll never see or hear from any of us again."

"Uh, that threat does just include him right? Because so help me Peter if you make me loose not just Ali but my brother... I'll beat the crap out of you and I'm sure more than a few in this room will help," Sara glared at him.

"I'm there," Greg spoke up, Warrick crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his agreement.

"I got the alibi covered," Catherine agreed.

"Peter please," Vittoria pleaded from where she was sitting next to Jethro. "I know you're worried and I _understand_ that. _Really_ I _do_ but…but you have _no_ idea how _hard_ this has been for me. Not just today but for the past…I don't know _how_ many years. Yes, I loved Nick and by God, I loved Robert but _neither_ one of those _ever_ came close to the feelings I have for Jethro. Peter, I've loved him since I was fourteen…"

"Holy crap man, she's been in love with you that long and you're just now getting around to asking her to marry you?" Greg stared at Jethro in shock.

"Marriage? Who said anything about marriage?" Peter looked around in confusion.

"Yes Peter, _marriage_. Jethro asked me to marry him and I said _yes_. And this isn't the first time he asked Greg. I broke it off the first time due to a _serious_ misunderstanding," Vittoria said.

"Oh, well, that's good I suppose..." Greg shrugged.

"You might want to sit down, Peter," Sara spoke gently as she led him towards a chair. "I think we just managed to shock him into silence..."

"Ali…" Peter began as he sat down

"Peter please," Vittoria pleaded as she knelt down in front of her brother, her hands resting on his knees and her chin on her hands. "I know what I'm doing. I promise you. Please just _trust_ me. You have no idea of what Jethro's done for me. He's the one that saved me the night that Robert died. If it wasn't for Jethro, Michelle would have lost _both_ her parents that night. Not to mention he's the one that was there for me when I did lose Robert and when Brandon tried to take Michelle from me."

"What are you talking about Ali?" asked Peter in confusion. "Why would Michelle have lost both her parents?"

"Mom?" asked Michelle in confusion and concern.

"Ali are you sure you want to share that?" Sara asked softly.

"Peter, the night Robert died it was the night of the Marine Corps Birthday Ball. I had stepped out to freshen up but on my way back into the ballroom, I was attacked. They'd taken out David while I was in the ladies room," Vittoria began, her voice taking on a slight waiver as she relived the memories of that night that she had buried so long ago. "I was grabbed from behind and dragged into a storage room. When my attacker finally released me, I got a chance to see who it was."

"Who was it?" asked Peter.

"It was a man by the name of General Leery. I'd attended the ball with him a few years earlier. This was before I married Robert. He didn't attend that year as he was running for office with Brandon and didn't have the time for it, otherwise I would have gone with him," Vittoria said.

"Why did you go at all then?" wondered Peter.

"Leery was determined to go with me, even with my pricing myself ridiculously high in the hopes he would choose another one of my girls."

Practically everyone was just staring in shock and horror in the case of the CSIs whose minds were already jumping to the conclusion of what happened, as Sara moved from her place next to Gil to stand next to Michelle and carefully pull her close.

Michael moved to stand next to Gil, the only two who knew at least some of what was about to be revealed.

"I tried to get away from him but he was too strong. He pinned me against the wall and started cutting off my oxygen by pressing on my throat. He told me I belonged to him. That he owned me and the hundred grand he paid me two years earlier proved that. I tried to tell him that it had been a one-time deal but he wouldn't listen. He told me that I may not have verbally made him agree to that price but the clothing I was wearing and my body made it impossible for him to say no, that he had to know what it felt like to…to have me ride him as he put it as he ground into me, letting me know exactly what his intentions were," Vittoria said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I was disgusted. I lashed out at him, scratching him across the face. I caught him off guard enough for him to release his hold on my throat but I didn't get very far before he grabbed me once more, back handing me hard enough to send me to the floor, where he proceeded to pull my wrap off my arms and tie my hands together with it. Once he had my hands tied he picked me up and literally hung me from the wall from my bonds. I pleaded with him to stop, to not do what he was doing but he wouldn't listen. He…he ripped my underwear off then he started taunting me when he realized how scared I was. The next thing I know, I'm being lifted up off the floor. I _begged_ him not to do it but he told me that if I screamed he'd kill me and that's when…that's when I felt him force himself into me," she said as she finally gave into her tears. "He was going to kill me Peter. I knew it. I knew deep down that when he was finished there was no way I was walking out of that room alive."

"How did you get away? How did you stop him?" asked Peter quietly, appalled at what his sister had been put through.

"I stopped him," Jethro said from his spot on the couch.

"How did you know?" Catherine asked softly, having pulled her own daughter into her arms while Sara held the now crying Michelle, softly whispering into her hair.

"I had seen Ali leave the room and when she didn't return I just knew something was wrong. Call it a gut feeling but I just knew she was in trouble so I went looking for her. I found David unconscious in a room just down from the ladies room. When I checked the other rooms they were all empty but I heard noises coming from one I hadn't checked yet. When I opened the door I found Ali hanging on the wall with Leery on top of her. When I told him to release her, he refused. He wanted to know why I was defending the honor of a whore. I told him I was defending the honor of the wife of the Vice President. When he continued to refuse to release her, he left me no choice but to shoot him. I knew what kind of danger he posed so I skipped the injuring shot and went straight for the kill shot, shooting him in the temple. The minute he was on the ground away from Ali, I got her down and untied her, which is when Robert and the Secret Service showed up. Robert picked Ali up and they made their way from the Ball. Ali was at my house waiting for me when I got home later that night," Jethro explained.

"What were you doing at his house if you'd gone home to Blair House with Robert?" asked Peter.

"I lost Robert minutes after we returned to Blair House," Vittoria said. "We were making our way upstairs to our bedroom when it happened. He just suddenly collapsed to the floor next to me. I checked for a pulse but there was none. I didn't know what to do or where to go and given what had just happened to me I wanted to be someplace I felt safe. That place being with Jethro."

"Jesus Christ," Warrick spoke quietly.

"Ali..." Sara called gently, glancing down at Michelle when Vittoria looked at her.

"Oh Michelle," Vittoria sighed. "Come here, Honey," she said holding her arms out to her daughter, who came running. "Forgive me Michelle, I never wanted you to know about that night," she soothed as she held her crying daughter tight.

"Peter, I'm going to marry Ali and help her raise Michelle, with or without your blessing," Jethro said as he rose and walked over to where Vittoria and Michelle were sitting at Peter's feet. "But I would rather do it with your blessing and I know it would mean a lot to Ali _and_ Michelle," he said as he got down on the floor with them, pulling Ali close as she held onto Michelle.

"Ali, I'm sorry, I had no idea," Peter apologized.

"You were never supposed to know, no one except those involved were ever supposed to know. I only told you to show you the kind of man Jethro is," Vittoria said quietly.

"I hear you, Little One. Loud and clear I hear you and you have my blessing if you want it," Peter said as he squeezed Vittoria's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thank you," sniffled Vittoria in reply.

"Okay," Sara began with a determined nod, "I think we need a good stiff drink for those of us who are legal, and we need to celebrate an engagement."

"I'll go get it," Peter said as he got up from his chair and made his way out of the room.

"Michelle, Honey, are you okay?" Vittoria asked quietly. "Do you want to go lie down upstairs for a bit?"

"Yes please," Michelle replied, her voice quiet and slightly hoarse from her tears.

"I'll take her," Jethro said as he stood up before bending over and picking Michelle up in his arms and carrying her upstairs to her room.

Once they were gone, Lindsey following after to lie down as well, Sara and Catherine both released deep sighs. "Ali?" Catherine began softly, "I know I don't speak for the others but I want you to know, if you're worried about it, I'll never look at you differently or anything like that. I just wish I could go beat up that General guy."

"Join the club, I think that was the only thing that might have given Jeth a chuckle was when I was questioning how dead the guy was exactly cause I wanted to beat the crap out of him..."

"Same is true for me girl," Warrick spoke up quickly, nods from Greg, Nick, Sam and Gil rounding out the group.

"I was so frightened. After Leery and then Robert…I could barely think straight, hell I don't think I was even thinking at all by that point. I just knew I needed to feel safe and the one thing that _always_ made me feel safe was Jethro," Vittoria said.

"My brother comes in handy occasionally," Sara smiled softly.

"I think I scared the crap out of him when I showed up."

"Oh yeah, you did," Sara chuckled, "about as much as he scared me when he called and simply told me to get out there..."

"I have put your brother through so much Sara, I can't believe that he…"

"Don't you dare finish that statement Ali," Jethro said as he came back down the stairs. "Believe it because you're not going to get rid of me from this moment on," he said as he walked over to where Ali was still sitting and pulled her to her feet before pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead before tucking her head under his chin. "I'm never letting you go again, you hear me.

"Yes sir," Vittoria giggled.

"Good because I would hate to call DiNozzo and Magee and have them start chasing you again when you pull your disappearing act," Jethro teased.

"You didn't," Vittoria said in surprise. "Sara, tell me he didn't."

"I know nothing, I am clueless as to what he is talking about."

"Jeth, please tell me you didn't," Vittoria said pulling back slightly. "Wait you said upstairs that you drove Tim and Tony nuts trying to find me when I disappeared, don't tell me you had them searching for me too?"

"Only when you started stalking me at NCIS," Jethro said.

Vittoria groaned as her head hit Jethro's chest.

"If it's any consolation, Tony thought you were quite the '_babe_'," Jethro said.

"That so does not help," Vittoria said from the vicinity of Jethro's chest.

"What doesn't help?" asked Peter as he walked back into the room, tray in hand containing a number of bottles and glasses.

"Bastard's annoying co-worker thought Ali was a babe," Sara chuckled. "I can relate girl, he was hitting on me prior to someone pointing out I was engaged at the time."

"I think I'm going to just die of embarrassment right now," Vittoria mumbled.

"Nope, no dying of embarrassment until this lot have seen us drunk off our butts singing karaoke like we did back in Frisco and since that won't be happening ever again...you can't die of embarrassment," Sara countered.

"I've seen you both sing karaoke," Jethro said. "You both sing very well."

"Which reminds me," Vittoria began. "What on earth possessed you to pick the Webber Love Trio in Washington?"

"Not when we've been drinking for hours and are ready to pass out drunk," Sara countered before turning to Vittoria, "And memory serves me I think Ziva picked it..."

"And you couldn't have stopped her? Sara I seem to recall they were trying to get you on stage singing. You could have picked anything, why did you have to let them pick _that_ song?" countered Vittoria.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I saw you and was trying to get a message to you..." she ducked her head. "Make you remember the good times and maybe let me back in you know?" she continued quietly.

"By ripping my heart out? You knew Jethro was there and my feelings for him," Vittoria said.

"Oops," she offered, sufficiently chastised for the most part.

"Sara…"

"Ali, that's enough," Jethro said putting his hand over Vittoria's mouth stopping anything further she might consider saying. "It's Christmas and we're supposed to be celebrating," he said quietly into her ear. "You agreed to marry me remember?"

Vittoria nodded before turning her face to look Jethro in the eye. "I haven't forgotten," she said quietly as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I think that might be our cue to leave," Michael laughed.

"Yes, we'll do the whole drinking celebrating thing another day," Sara nodded.

"I'll take Michelle to my place for a sleepover tonight," Catherine spoke up.

"Uh huh," Vittoria said as she broke momentarily for air before Jethro captured her lips again and pulled her as close as possible for a few moments before he broke the kiss once more.

"Lock the door on your way out Brat," he instructed as he lifted Vittoria up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Oh, that is something I never wanted to see, my brother and best friend actually on their way to..." Sara grumbled as she went to get the two girls, the group quickly making their way from the house to leave the couple in peace.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Valentine's Day dawned bright and beautiful, perfect for a wedding. Everyone was there, the group from the lab in Vegas, Jethro's former teammates from NCIS...Sara was the maid of honor with Abby at her side. On Jethro's side was Ducky and sad to say, at least in Sara's and a few other people's opinions, Tony. The bride looked radiant as she walked down the aisle to where Jethro was waiting in his dress uniform...

The ceremony began without a hitch, tearful vows being made, everyone ignored the woman in the third row, yelling, begging for the wedding to stop. Even Sara didn't seem to hear her, she like the others focused on Jethro as he pledged his life to Jenny Shepard.

"NO!" Vittoria cried as she watched Jethro lean in and share his first kiss as husband and wife with Jenny. That was her kiss. He was supposed to be kissing her, not the woman who destroyed her life. Vittoria forced her way out of the row and out into the aisle as Jethro began leading Jenny down the aisle. "Jeth please, don't do this. You can't be doing this. What about us?" she begged him as she took a hold of his arm.

"Tony, Tim, please remove Ms. Kinsley immediately," Jenny instructed coldly. Tim and Tony stepping forward, each taking a hold of one of Vittoria's arms.

"Let go of me," Vittoria demanded as she struggled to get free. "Jethro please, don't do this to me, not again, not with her! Sara please, talk sense into your brother. Jeth! Jeth please!"

"Come with us, Ms. Kinsley," Tony said as he and Tim started dragging Vittoria out of the room.

"Let go of me! Jeth! Jeth please! Please don't…don't do this…no…no let me go…"

"Ali," Jethro called quietly as he shook Vittoria's shoulder lightly. "Ali wake up."

"No let me go…" Vittoria continued as she continued to struggle, causing Jethro to have to roll on top of her and pin her hands to the bed so she would stop trying to push him off of her.

"_Ali_," he called her a little more forcefully trying to break her out of whatever nightmare she was trapped in. "God damn it Ali," he cursed when she continued to struggle with him. Giving up on trying to wake her by calling her, he moved her hands so he could hold onto them with one hand while his other hand went to her cheek to hold her head still. Once he'd gotten a good hold on her head, he leant in and kissed her, forcing the kiss deeper and deeper until her struggles subsided and he felt her start to respond to him.

"Jeth?" Vittoria asked in confusion when he broke the kiss a short while later, releasing his hold on her hands at the same time. "Oh God, Jeth," Vittoria cried as she wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. "Please tell me you're real. That you're really here with me."

"Ali, what are you going on about? Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" Jethro asked in confusion.

"It was our wedding day…only it wasn't," Vittoria said frantically. "You weren't marrying me, you were marrying Jenny and I tried to stop it but you wouldn't look at me. Nobody would listen to me. I tried to stop you but Jenny had Tony and Tim try to remove me but I…"

"Shh," Jethro soothed, trying to get Vittoria to calm down, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips as he reached around and took her left hand in his and pulled it around so their hands were now in between them. "It was just a dream Ali. A really horrible nightmare, that's all."

"But how can you be so sure. I mean we've both…"

"Ali," Jethro started, kissing her lightly once more. "I know for a fact that it was nothing more than a nightmare."

"How?"

"Because of this," he said as he pulled Vittoria's hand up between them so she could see it. "This little gold band here on your finger tells me so and if that isn't enough than the matching one on my finger," he said as he pulled his left hand up to show Vittoria his matching ring, "does. Ali, we're in Jamaica. We're on our honeymoon. We were married this morning. I am yours and you are mine remember?"

"I remember," Vittoria replied, a smile breaking out on her lips. "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now and forever."

"And I love you Aliana Gibbs," Jethro replied as he leant in and captured her lips once more as he rolled them back over so he was on top of her. "Now and forever."


End file.
